My Love is in Japan
by Mia Muyohri
Summary: Up date chap 15. RnR YA/ Dua tahun berlalu, Sakura berhasil menggapai cita-citanya./ Dua tahun berlalu, Sasuke berhasil membangun karirnya menjadi orang bodoh baru./ FIN.
1. Chapter 1

**My L****ove** **is in** **J****apan**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

.

.

_**Tokyo, 3 Tahun yang lalu.**_

Sakura membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan jemarinya yang gemuk. Kemudian gadis tembam itu mulai merapikan mejanya. Kotak pensil, buku-buku pelajaran dan buku catatannya, satu persatu dia masukkan ke dalam tas. Senyuman puas tidak kunjung pudar dari wajahnya. 'Peringkat pertama,' pikirnya dengan riang.

"Saku-chan!" seorang gadis bertubuh langsing dengan rambut panjang menjuntai sepinggang menyapa Sakura dari ambang pintu. Ino Yamanaka namanya.

Sakura mengembangkan senyum lebih lebar lagi. "Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya sambil mempercepat membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Selamat ya," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum lebar. "Juara satu lagi!"

Sakura terkekeh. "Aku harap semuanya berjalan lancar sampai beasiswa Universitas nanti."

Ino terlihat heran dengan sikap Sakura, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti dengan dirimu. Kau ini anak seorang pemilik Hotel, anak orang kaya, tapi begitu gencarnya mencari beasiswa."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Masa perlu aku jelaskan lagi? Aku tidak mau merepotkan kedua orang tuaku saja. Titik. Lagi pula ..." mata Sakura menerawang, kemudian dia mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, menyerah.

"Ayahmu masih belum setuju dengan jurusan Seni Lukis yang akan kau ambil?" tanya Ino menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabatnya itu.

"Mana mungkin dia setuju?" kata Sakura balik bertanya dengan sedikit mencibir.

Ayah Sakura sering menasehatinya tentang masa depan yang cerah. Ayahnya itu menginginkan agar Sakura mendalami bidang Perhotelan agar bisa meneruskan bisnis Hotel yang dijalankan Ayahnya sekarang. Padahal, Sakura suka melukis dan ingin bergelut di bidang seni lukis. Tapi, Sakura tahu Ayahnya tidak akan sudi membayari seni lukis. Karena itu, satu-satunya jalan bagi Sakura adalah untuk terus berprestasi dan membayar semua uang sekolahnya sendiri. Untuk sekolah di Universitas nanti, Sakura berencana mendaftarkan dirinya untuk mendapat beasiswa.

"Hei!" seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus, berkulit pucat dan berambut klimis masuk ke dalam ruang kelas, menyapa Ino dan Sakura. Namanya Akimura Sai. "Kalian berdua akan ke sanggar hari ini kan?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Sai juga menginginkan beasiswa melukis di Universitas yang sama dengan Sakura. Sayangnya, Universitas itu hanya menerima satu siswa beasiswa. Jadi Sai, selain teman, juga adalah saingan Sakura. Terkadang Sakura merasa Sai lebih berbakat, tapi gadis itu selalu berusaha untuk tidak berkecil hati dan berusaha sebaik-baiknya.

Ino dan Sai adalah sahabat terdekat Sakura, anggota klub melukis. Dua orang dari segelintir orang yang tidak memperdulikan bentuk tubuh Sakura yang bulat, berambut aneh dan wajah yang buruk karena jerawatnya. Mereka sering melukis bersama di sanggar, kemudian sepulangnya mereka suka mampir ke Harajuku hanya untuk berjalan-jalan sambil mengomentari betapa fashion orang-orang di Harajuku itu begitu unik.

BUK!

Ino memukul punggung Sai dengan telapak tangannya. "Beri selamat dulu dong! Saku-chan juara satu lagi, tuh!"

"Saku-chan juara satu? Sudah biasa ah," ujar Sai asal-asalan. "Tidak ada kejutannya! Kalian ke sanggar nggak nanti?"

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" ujar Sakura geli. Sai memang selalu seperti itu.

-=...=-

"Siapa yang bernama Haruno Sakura di sini?" sebuah suara keras menghentikan canda tawa ketiga sahabat itu.

Keheningan tiba-tiba saja meliputi suasana ruangan. Ada empat orang yang berada di depan ruang kelas. Dua cowok dan dua cewek. Mereka berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sikap menantang. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenali mereka. Empat sekawan, semuanya berandal. Yang berwajah sangar dan bertubuh kecil itu Suigetsu. Kemudian kedua gadis yang berambut merah dan ungu ke hitaman itu, Karin dan Hyuga Hinata. Mereka berdua memakai pakaian yang super ketat dan tiga kancing teratas mereka dibuka, lalu mereka juga memakai rok super pendek. Karin itu gadis yang paling centil di sekolah ini. Sedangkan Hinata gadis yang terlihat polos tapi di balik semua sikap baiknya itu dia orang yang munafik. Tidak jauh beda dengan Karin. Yang berdiri paling depan Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang berandal yang tidak naik kelas sampai dua kali karena nilai-nilai akademiknya terlalu menyedihkan. Tapi entah sejak kapan, Sasuke dijuluki sebagai berandal yang terpintar di sekolah. Tanpa Sakura sadari, tiba-tiba saja peringkat Sasuke sudah berada tepat di bawahnya. Kalau bukan karena kepintarannya, Sasuke pasti sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Sakura harus mengakui, tidak akan ada seorang gadis pun yang tidak jatuh hati melihat wajahnya itu. Belum lagi tubuhnya juga tinggi. Gadis-gadis di SMA ini bisa menjerit-jerit kegirangan kalau mereka bertatap mata dengan Sasuke. Tapi walaupun dicap sebagai idola, berandal tetap saja berandal.

'Apa mau mereka?' pikir Sakura sedikit takut.

"Kalian punya telinga tidak?" teriak Uchiha Sasuke, pemimpin gerombolan itu. "Aku bertanya siapa yang bernama Haruno Sakura?"

"Aku Haruno Sakura," sahut Sakura dengan nada lirih.

Sasuke mendengus dan berjalan cepat mendekati Sakura.

Brak!

Pemuda itu menggebrak meja Sakura dengan keras, membuat Sakura berjengit. Kemudian pemuda itu memandang mata Sakura dengan tatapan mata tajam. 'Benci? Iri? Sakit hati? Atau bahkan putus asa?' Sakura mencoba menebak apa arti tatapan mata pemuda itu, tapi tidak bisa.

"Seenaknya saja kau," desis Sasuke. "Seenaknya saja kau mengambil peringkat pertamaku. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku membutuhkan beasiswa itu?"

"Hah?" ujar Sakura mencoba bersikap berani. "Kenapa kau marah padaku? Memangnya kau pikir aku yang menentukan peringkat?"

Brak!

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggebrak meja. "Semester depan aku yang akan mendapatkan beasiswa itu," desis Sasuke, mengancam. "Jangan macam-macam dengan beasiswaku!"

Sakura hanya bisa ternganga memandang keempat orang itu berlalu. 'Apa-apaan orang itu?' pikir Sakura masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dia keren sekali," Sakura mendengar Ino bergumam di sebelahnya. "Tapi, kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu ya?"

"Kabarnya ayahnya sakit," ujar Sai. "Karena itu dia butuh beasiswa. Kau tidak tahu dia peringkat kedua? Padahal dia sempat tidak naik kelas dua kali karena nilai akademiknya tidak memadai."

'Ayahnya sakit?' Sakura sedikit diliputi perasaan bersalah karena merebut beasiswa itu. Kalau dibandingkan dengan dirinya, pasti Sasuke lebih berhak untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Sedikit rasa tangggung jawab muncul di hati Sakura, tapi dia toh tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Ah! Puas!' pikir Sakura sambil menaruh sepedanya di garasi. Belum ada mobil yang terparkir di garasi, manandakan Ayahnya belum pulang. Sakura sekali lagi tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Pergi ke karaoke bersama dengan teman-teman satu klub memang selalu bisa membuat hari Sakura ceria. Sayangnya, Sai terlambat karena ada urusan keluarga. Dia datang lima belas menit sebelum mereka usai.

"_Tadaima_!" teriak Sakura saat dia memasuki rumah.

"_Okaerinasai_!" sahut Ibunya dari ruang tamu. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, tidak biasanya Ibunya ada di ruang tamu. Wanita itu biasa berkutat denga laptop di meja makan, karena dia seorang penulis lepas.

Sepasang sepatu pantopel berwarna hitam yang bentuknya Sakura kenal menarik perhatian gadis itu. Sepatu seragam milik sekolahnya. 'Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Seingatnya semua teman satu klub melukisnya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing tadi.

Diliputi rasa ingin tahu, Sakura bergegas ke ruang tamu. Dia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak dia duga. Ibunya sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu duduk di sana seolah dia memang layak untuk duduk di sofa itu.

UCHIHA SASUKE!.

"Temanmu datang nih," ujar Ibunya. Tanpa menunggu protes Sakura, wanita itu sudah beranjak ke dapur dan meninggalkan dia berdua dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" desis Sakura sesudah dia memastikan Ibunya tidak bisa mendengar mereka.

"Apa tidak boleh aku berkunjung ke rumah teman?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya seolah dia itu seorang bos besar.

"Keluar dari sini," ujar Sakura berani, karena sekarang mereka berada di wilayah kekuasaannya.

"Tidak, sebelum kau memenuhi permintaanku," ujar pemuda itu.

"Kau ingin beasiswa itu kan?" tanya Sakura naik pitam. Gadis itu tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa menjadi senekat ini demi sebuah beasiswa. "Bukankah sudah aku bilang, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Lagi pula, kalau kau ingin beasiswa itu, seharusnya kau pulang dan belajar, bukannya ke rumahku!"

"Aku ingi kau berkencan denganku," kata pemuda itu tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Sakura tadi.

'Apa dia bilang?' Sakura terperangah.

"Aku ingin kau berkencan denganku," ujar Sasuke mengulangi kata-katanya sendiri.

Sakura yang masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata Sasuke ternganga tidak percaya. 'Cowok ini gila,' pikirnya. 'Kencan? Apa itu berarti dia suka padaku? Cowok gila!'

"Kau gila," ujar Sakura mengungkapkan pikirannya.

"Tidak," bantah cowok itu. "Aku serius."

Sakura mendengus, teringat akan drama remaja yang sering dia tonton di TV. "Lalu apa? kau akan menjadikanku barang tontonan? Kau ingin mempermalukan cewek gendut ini dan buruk rupa sepertiku ini, begitu?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. "Begitukah caramu memandang dirimu sendiri? Dari penampilan fisik?"

Sakura terperangah kembali, dia tidak menduga Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu. Kalau saja mereka berada dalam keadaan biasa, mungkin Sakura akan berkata iya tanpa pikir panjang. Siapa yang tidak mau diajak berkencan oleh idola SMA? Tapi posisi mereka sekarang sama sekali tidak memnungkinkan hal itu terjadi. Sakura terlanjur tidak menyukai Sasuke dan dia masih tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya mau Sasuke. Tadi siang cowok itu mengancamnya. Malam ini, dia datang ke rumah tanpa diundang dan malah mengajak berkencan!

"Bagaima?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan. "Kau mau tidak?"

"Tidak!" Sakura bersikeras. "Aku minta kau segera pulang!"

Sasuke berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku tidak mau tahu kalau rahasiamu terbongkar," kata Sasuke misterius, membuat jantung Sakura nyaris berhenti berdegup.

'Sekarang dia menggertak,' pikir Sakura berusaha bersikap teanang.

"Aku dan kawanmu, Sai, tadi kami berbicara sebentar," ujar Sasuke sambil membereskan blazernya yang agak kusut karena duduk tadi.

Kali ini jantung Sakura benar-benar berhenti berdetak. Berbicar dengan Sai? Berbicara tentang apa? Jadi karena itukah Sai tadi terlambat? Karena berbicara dengan Sasuke? Ya Tuhan ... Sai tahu terlalu banyak tentang Sakura. Bagaimana kalau sampai Sai buka mulut tentang hal yang ingin dia sembunyikan?

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tuntut Sakura. "Kau apakan Sai?"

"Tapi berhubung kelihatannya kau tidak suka aku ada di sini, lebih baik aku pulang saja," katanya, lagi-lagi tidak memperdulikan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. "Mungkin saat semester kedua dimulai, sekolah sudah geger karena peringkat pertamanya mencontek! Ups ... _Sorry_ ... Perlu kau tahu, aku bukan jenis orang yang bisa menjaga mulut. Sampai jumpa di sekolah!"

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi. Jadi benar, Sai sudah buka mulut? Sakura sekarang merasa bodoh karena telah memutuskan hal itu beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebelum ujian. Dia benci pelajaran Kimia dan memutuskan untuk membuat contekkan dengan bantuan Sai. Dia menyembunyikan contekkan itu di balik roknya dan menggunakannya saat ujian. 'Aku benar-benar bodoh!' katanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Saat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya, Sasuke sudah berada di ambang pintu, sudah siap untuk pergi. Sakura kalut. Dia harus bicara baik-baik dengan Sasuke. Harus. Kalau tidak, nama kedua orang tuanya, bisa kena imbasnya. Belum lagi beasiswa seni lukisnya. Sakura tidak ingin mengambil resiko!

"Tunggu dulu! Tunggu!" Sakura mencoba menghentikan Sasuke, tapi cowok itu kelihatannya tidak menggubris. Sasuke mengenakan sepatunya dan keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ibu, aku pergi keluar sebentar!" teriak Sakura. Sakura bergegas keluar rumah untuk mengejar Sasuke. "Hei!" Sakura berteriak pada Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh dengan perlahan. "Hei!"

"Namaku Sasuke. Bukan Hei," ujar Sasuke tenang tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Berhenti, kataku!" Sakura menggaet lengan Sasuke dan membiarkan cowok itu menghadapnya.

"Katamu kau tidak mau berkencan denganku? Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Apa kau tidak takut disangka penguntit?"

"Oke, aku turuti keinginanmu!" tukas Sakura menyerah. "Aku akan berkencan denganmu. Tapi jaga mulutmu!"

"Oke," ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Dan kencan ini hanya sekali," pinta Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?" tanya pemuda itu diiringi tawa sedikit mengejek. "Besok jam 10, datang ke Odaiba. Ada pameran piano disana. Aku punya dua tiket."

"Piano? Aku tidak suka piano!" kata Sakura seolah dia punya pilihan.

"Tapi aku suka! Sampai besok!" kemudia cowok itu berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang kebingungan.

'Tunggu dulu,' Sakura tersentak. 'Sasuke belum menjawab prtanyaanku tadi, kencan ini hanya sekali kan? Iya, kan?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata kencan hari itu tidak seburuk yang Sakura kira. Semula dia merencanakan untuk menghancurkan hari Sasuke. Dia akan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila di gedung pameran piano itu, membuat Sasuke malu dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Tapi ternyata Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah pameran lukisan. Kontan saja Sakura melonjak gembira.

Mereka berkencan beberapa kali dan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan canda dan tawa yang menyenangkan. Setelah berkencan yang kelima di Yamashita Koen, Yokohama, Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya. Sakura masih ingat jelas sore itu. Langit berwarna jingga dan matahari hampir terbenam, suara derit perahu kuno yang besar dan pekikkan ringan camar yang terbang di udara seolah memberikan mereka berdua suasana yang pas. Sakura tidak ragu untuk mengatakan iya.

Sakura pikir bahwa dia seudah salah melinai Sasuke. Sakura menikmati waktu yang mereka berdua habiskan bersama dan hubungan mereka berdua berjalan lancar. Sakura yang tadinya mengira Sasuke hanya berandalan berengsek ternyata salah. Di luar dugaan, Sasuke ternyata sangat pintar. Sasuke selalu tertawa sinis saat Sakura mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Aku bukan berandal yang tidak punya otak," ujar Sasuke. "Lagi pula, bahasa Jepang ini sempat hampir membunuhku dua tahun pertama aku pindah dari London. Tapi aku suka, walaupun sukar untuk dipelajari."

Mereka berdua selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mereka bersama dan mengerjakan setiap tugas bersama. Kadang mereka berdebat tentang hal-hal sepele. Banyak orang yang tidak menyukai hubungan mereka. Apalagi gadis-gadis yang mengidolakan Sasuke di sekolah. Sakura selalu menerima paket berisi barang-barang yang tidak layak dan surat ancaman. Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk bersabar saja, karena itu semua akan berlalu. Melihat Sasuke yang bersikap tenang, mau tak mau Sakura juga bersikap tenang. Tapi tekanan pada hubungan mereka tidak juga berkurang.

Puncak di tanggal 25 Desember, saat itu salju turun, membuat suasana Natal terlihat romantis. Pulang sekolah nanti Sasuke akan mengajaknya ke menara Tokyo, untuk menikmati Natal. Tapi kelihatannya Karin seorang dari empat sekawan itu mengetahui rencana mereka dan menghadang Sakura saat Sakura hendak keluar ruang kelas.

Karin tersenyum bersahabat, sampai Sakura mengira Karin hendak berbicara dengannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian gadis itu mengambil tas sekolah Sakura dan tertawa sinis. Gadis itu berlari keluar di tengah salju yang sudah menumpuk.

"Aku dapat!" teriaknya, kemudian Suigetsu dan Hinata tiba-tiba saja muncul. Mereka berdiri di belakang Karin.

"Kembalikan tasku!" teriak Sakura kepada Karin.

"Kembalikan tasku!" Karin membeo dengan nada mengejek. Seketika itu juga Karin membuka tas Sakura dan membongkar isinya dan menuang isi di dalam tas itu, membiarkan isinya terjatuh ke atas salju.

"Aduhhh ..."Karin terkikik geli. Kemudian dia menginjak buku Sakura. "Ups ... aku ini ceroboh sekali ya ..."

"Hentikan!" Sesosok tubuh tiba-tiba melesat mendekati mereka dan mendorong Karin sampai terjatuh di atas salju.

"Sasuke?" ujar Sakura.

"Kalian ini kekanak-kanakan sekali! Apa sih mau kalian?" bentak Sasuke pada ketiga temannya itu. "Jawab aku! Apa sih mau kalian? Hinata!" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, tidak memperdulikan Sasuke.

"Ini bukan salah Hinata," ujar Suigetsu membela Hinata. Hinata melirik Karin yang masih duduk di atas salju, terlihat syok. Gadis itu berusaha untuk berdiri sambil melotot menatap Sasuke.

"Kau!" Sasuke menuding Karin. "Bukankah sudah ..."

"Apa? Apa?" Karin berteriak membangkang, tidak membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sambil mendekati Sasuke, Karin berucap. "Kau lebih memilih si Babi ini? Di bandingkan teman-temanmu ini? Kau telah menghianati pertemanan kita!"

Dan akhirnya ...

PLAK!

Tamparan Hinata mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

"Sudah Hinata, ayo kita pergi jangan perdulikan dia lagi," Karin mengajak gerombolannya pergi, membiarkan Sasuke berdiri termangu.

"Mph ... Kau harus lihat wajahmu," ujar Sakura geli, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sakura tahu, Sasuke tidak suka wajahnya dibuat merah oleh tamparan Hinata.

"Kau punya masker?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "Kita bisa beli di toko obat nanti," ujarnya menahan rasa geli.

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Dalam keadaan diam, Sasuke memungut barang-barang Sakura yang berantakan di atas salju. "Hati-hati dong," gumam Sasuke menasehati Sakura. "Jangan sampai tasmu dicopet orang lagi!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat Sasuke yang sibuk memungut barang-barangnya.

"Ayo pergi," Sasuke menyampirkan tasnya dan tas Sakura di bahunya dan mengulurkan lengannya pada Sakura. Melihat sikap Sasuke, Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Jangan Cuma tertawa saja," Waktu itu Sakura menyambut telapak tangan Sasuke dan meyakini bahwa Sasuke cowok yang baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selain pintar Sasuke juga memiliki banyak bakat. Sakura pernah melihat Sasuke membuat _game_ di komputer, juga bermain piano. Sasuke juga jago bermain basket. Hanya satu yang kurang.

"Ini kau menggambar apa?" pekik Sakura geli. Waktu itu mereka berdua berada di ruang lukis. Sakura mengajak Sasuke ke sanggar lukis karena kebetulan tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak suka. "Pohon tomat."

"Pohon tomat," Sakura bergumam, lalu memandang sketsa yang dibuat Sasuke lagi. Jelas-jelas bukan jam pohon tomat. Itu sepeti pohon cemara yang suka di buat anak-anak TK. "Kau yakin?" Sakura menggoda Sasuke yang duduk rapat di sisinya.

"Sudah! Jangan menghinaku terus," gerutu Sasuke kesal. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melukis."

Sakura mendorong pundak Sasuke dengan pundaknya. Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Pemuda itu nyengir. Sakura menyobek satu halaman buku sketsa itu dan berjalan menuju lokernya.

"Hei," Sasuke memprotes. "Mau kau apakan gambarnya?"

"Aku ingin memajangnya di lokerku," ujar Sakura senang.

"Jangan macam-macam," Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan mencoba merebut sketsanya. Dia tidak ingin orang melihat sketsanya yang tidak karuan itu. Sakura menyembunyikan gambar itu di punggungnya, tidak membiarkan Sasuke mengambilnya.

"Ups," Sakura terkekeh saat dia nyaris terjatuh. Hampir saja Sasuke merebut kertas itu. "Ayolah," ujar Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin memajangnya di loker. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan melihatnya, kok."

"Jangan bercanda terus," ujar Sasuke masih belum menyerah.

Kejadiannya cepat. Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura, berniat menjadikan pundak itu sebagai tumpuan baginya untuk merebut gambarnya. Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan karena gerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Sakura menggunakan satu kakinya untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh dan mendongakkan kepalanya, tepat saat Sasuke membungkuk untuk merebut kertas di tangannya. Bibir Sasuke menempel di pipi Sakura. Karna kaget, Sakura menggerakkan wajahnya dan tanpa sengaja bibirnya menempel di bibir Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sakura melepaskan bibinya, lalu berdiri tegak dengan Sasuke di depannya.

Tiba-tiba saja denting piano tederngar dari ponsel Sakura. Memecahkan situasi canggung tadi. Sakura segera merogoh ponsel di sakunya dan membaca nama di layar itu. Ino. Sakura tidak membiarkan ponselnya dan membiarkan nada panggilan itu terus berbunyi.

"Kau tidak mau mengangkat telponmu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit berbisik. Sakura menggeleng. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Nada panggil itu masih saja berbunyi, sebuah lagu yang Sakura dapat dari Sasuke. Sebuah lagu lembut yang menyanyikan tentang sepasang muda-mudi.

"Orang itu pasti ingin sekali berbicara denganmu," ujar Sasuke.

"Dia bisa menunggu, kok," jawab Sakura berbisik.

"Apa aku sudah bilang aku bisa berdansa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menggeleng.

Sasuke mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya seiring dengan nada ponsel Sakura, mengajak Sakura menikmati nada dering itu. Mereka melangkah pelan, Sasuke menuntun pelan Sakura berkeliling sanggar kosong itu. Sasuke tidak lagi memikirkan tetang orang yang sedang menelpon Sakura. Bahkan sesudah nada dering itu berakhir, mereka berdua masih menggoyangkan tubuh mereka dengan ritme senada, seolah di kepala mereka lagu lembut itu masih mengalir pelan.

Sakura serasa berada di atas awan, karena kakinya seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya, melangkah lembut seiring dengan tuntunan Sasuke. Waktu itu dia ingin berada di sana selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Fiuh ... selesai !**

**N thanks for : me Ara-chan, Sasori forever, zee Uchiha, Ui Nagatsugawa, Sindi 'Kucing pink, Otaku-chan, Go Mio, Karasu Uchiha.**

**Maaf ya chap kemarin itu membuat kalian makin penasaran, di chap ini sudah mulai di jelaskan awal Sakura mengenal Sasuke. Dan di sini juga asalnya Sakura membenci Sasuke. Sebenernya chap ini aku bagi dua. Karena kepanjangan. Jadi semoga readers tidak kecewa.**

**Mungkin untuk chap 13 nanti aku Up Date-nya, sesudah UAS. Aku sekarang mau mempersiapkan untuk UAS dulu.**

**Ini juga aku buat dng terburu" jadi klo kalian semua masih menemukan Typo di chap ini maaf ya!**

**Thank's Mia Muyohri. (^0^)p**


	2. Chapter 2

**My L****ove****is in****J****apan**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

**.**

* * *

**.**

Puncak dari kehancuran hubungan mereka pada Sabtu sore, saat sekolah sudah sepi. Sakura melangkah di koridor sekolah, menuju ke ruanga lukis. Hari itu dia akan menyelesaikan lukisannya untuk diserahkan kepada pihak panitia beasiswa. Sakura yakin dia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa yang dia inginkan dengan lukisan yang sedang dia selesaikan ini.

Dengan lukisan itu, Sakura akan bergelut di bidang seni lukis karena usahanya sendiri. Dia tidak akan diceramahi ayahnya lagi tentang pelukis yang tidak mempunyai masa depan. Lukisan ini yang akan menjadi kunci untuk cita-cita Sakura dan seluruh harapan Sakura. Sakura yakin sekali bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Bayangkan, belajar selama empat tahun tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepesen pun! Orang tuanya juga tidak akan memperotes.

Tapi sebelum melukis hari ini, dia perlu menemui Sasuke. Pemuda itu yang memegang kunci sanggar lukis milik Sakura. Masing-masing anggota klub melukis memiliki kunci mereka sendiri-sendiri, tapi Sakura menitipkan kunci itu kepada Sasuke. Sakura tahu hal itu adalah hal bodoh. Sakura rela menjadi bodoh dan idiot, asalkan dia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke barang sedetik. Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke terlihat mendukung Sakura dan membuat Sakura percaya diri dengan lukisannya. Terkadang kalau tidak ada siapa pun di ruang lukis, Sasuke akan duduk di sebelah Sakura, memperhatikan gadis itu melukis setidaknya satu hingga dua jam, kemudian dia akan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura larut dalam lukisannya.

Seperti duagaan Sakura, tidak ada seorang pun di dalam. Pintu masih terkunci rapat. Sakura terpaksa menunggu di depan pintu. Sambil duduk di lantai, Sakura menunggu datangnya Sasuke. 'Seharusnya dia sudah datang dari beberapa menit yang lalu,' ujar Sakura dalam hati.

"Saku-chan!" Sakura mendongak mendengar sapaan Sai. Anak laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan gembira.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sepeeti itu?" goda Sakura.

Sai melebarkan senyumannya. "Karena aku akan menyelesaikan lukisanku hari ini."

Sai mengangkat tangannya, mengajak Sakura untuk ber-_high five_. Sakura menyambut telapak tangan Sai sambil tersunyum kecil. Akhir-akhir ini, hanya mereka berdua yang menggunakan Sanggar lukis ini. Tapi Sakura dan Sai harus mengejar _deadline_ lukisan yang harus mereka selesaikan untuk beasiswa. Sekarang kanvas yang berdiri di tengah ruangan hanya milik mereka berdua.

'Maaf, Sai,' ujar Sakura di dalam hatinya dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. 'Aku yang akan mendapatkan beasiswa itu.'

"Kenapa kau menunggu di luar seperti ini?" ujar Sai heran. "Kau tidak kedinginan? Atau kau sedang meungguku?"

"Jangan ge-er!" Sakura tertawa sambil memukulkan tasnya yang ringan ke pundak Sai. "Kunci sanggarku dibawa Sasuke, jadi aku harus menunggunya."

Sai mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat tidak suka. "Kau menyerahkan kunci sanggarmu padanya?" tanya Sai dengan nada curiga.

Sakura mengangguk, tidak tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan Sai. "Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Kau tidak mengingat aturan klub melukis?" sentak Sai.

"Apa? ada aturan apa?" tanya Sakura, tidak mengerti apa yang Sai bicarakan.

"Bahwa kita tidak boleh menyerahkan kunci kita kepada orang lain. Kau tidak ingat? Ketua klub membacakan peraturan-peraturan itu waktu kita pertama kali masuk, kan?"

Sakura tidak pernah mendengar peraturan seperti itu. Seingatnya, waktu ritual penerimaan anggota baru, Sakura merasa mengantuk. Yang bisa dia ingat adalah usahanya sia-sia menahan kantuk dan pukulan meja yang dilakukan senior, membangunkan gadis itu dari tidurnya. Jadi mana ingat dia setiap detail peraturan?

"Peraturan ada untuk dilanggar, kan?" ujar Sakura cuek. Ucapannya itu malah membut Sai menjadi marah.

"Kau gila, apa!" pekik Sai. "Bagaimana kalau Sasuke masuk ke dalam sanggar bersama dengan kroninya dan ... dan ... dan ..."

"Oh, sudahlah," Sakura menepuk punggung temannya itu, mencoba membuatnya tenang. Lagi pula, Sakura tidak suka dengan Sai yang menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke. Sakura tahu siapa Sasuke. Sakura tahu Sasuke bukan berandal seperti yang mereka kira. Sasuke baik. Sasuke perhatian. Dan yang lebih baik Sasuke mencintainya. "Aku tahu siapa Sasuke, Oke?"

Sai memutar bola matanya dan menjawab sinis, "Oh, tentu saja kau tahu siapa Sasuke. Kau inikan pacarnya."

'Ada apa sih dengan anak ini?' pikir Sakura. Kenapa Sai membenci Sasuke seperti itu? Tapi kemudian Sakura mengerti. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, pasti Sasuke melakukan sesuatu pada Sai sehingga Sai mau membongkar rahasia Sakura. Sesuatu yang kejam? Entahlah. Sakura akan bertanya pada Sasuke kalau ada kesempatan. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak tersinggung. Kelihatannya perbuatan Sasuke tempo hari sudah cukup membuat Sai benci padanya.

"Dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, oke?" Sakura berusaha menenangkan Sai.

"Aku tidak akan terlalu yakin jika aku menjadi kau," ujar Sai mencibir.

"Aku yakin," ujar Sakura tegas. Sudah dua bulan ini dia menyerahkan kunci itu pada Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menemukan apa pun yang kurang dari sanggar lukis mereka. Sakura yakin hari ini, juga besok, juga besoknya lagi bahwa Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak Sakura sukai. Tapi kenapa ... Sasuke lambat sekali? Tidak biasanya dia lambat seperti ini. Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Sudah lebih 20 menit.

"Dia tidak datang, kan?" tuduh Sai. Napas sudah mulai memburu. "Dia tidak datang KAN? Pasti dia sudah melakukan sesuatu di dalam sanggar!"

"Sai, cukup!" Sakura mulai naik pitam, karena Sai begitu getolnya untuk menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke. "Kau tidak bisa menuduh Sasuke seperti ini!"

"Tapi buktinya!" Sai merentangkan tangannya. "Dia tidak datang! Pasti dia sudah melakukan sesuatu!"

Sai merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan serenteng anak kunci. Dengan terburu-buru dia mencari kunci sanggar dan menemukannya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir. Pantas saja Sai seperti terlihat menjauhi Sakura sejak dia jadian dengan Sasuke. Terlihat jelas bahwa Sai membenci Sasuke.

Sakura menunggu Sai yang berkutat ingin membuka pintu sanggar. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, karena Sai tidak akan mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura. Biar dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa. dengan suara klik ringan, kunci pintu sanggar lukis itu terbuka. Sai memutar kenop pintu itu dengan cepat, kemudian dia menerobos ke dalam, ingin melihat keadaan sanggar lukis.

Sakura mendesah. Sai sudah keteraluan. Mungkin bukan salah Sai sendiri. Mungkin Sasuke juga yang membuat Sai menjadi Paranoid seperti ini. Sakura harus berbicara pada Sasuke. Mungkin Sakura bisa meminta maaf kepada Sai mewakili Sasuke atau memaksa Sasuke untuk meminta maaf.

"Sai?" Sakura memanggil Sai, karena tidak ada suara sama sekali dari dalam. Sakura masih ingin menunggu Sasuke sebentar lagi, jadi dia tidak ingin masuk ke dalam sanggar.

"Sai?" sekali lagi Sakura memanggil. "Sai? Jawab dong!"

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura mendengar suara kaki yang diseret dari dalam ruangan. Lalu Sai muncul dengan wajah pucat pasi. Sai menyeret kakinya dengan lemas. Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mata kosong, kemudian menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam.

"Sudah aku bilang, kan?" ujar Sai lirih. "SUDAH AKU BILANG, KAN?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. 'Apa, apa yang terjadi?' pikirnya bingung.

Gadis tembam itu menyingkirkan Sai dari ambang pintu untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Sai tadi.

'Tidak ... tidak ... Tidak mungkin!' sebuah pekikan bergema di dalam pikiran Sakura.

Matanya terpaku melihat pemandangan yang ada di dalam sanggar. Sakura bisa melihat dua kanvas lukisan miliknya dan milik Sai sudah terguling dan hancur. Beberapa lembaran kecil tersebar di lantai, cat air tumpah mengotori lantai yang di lapisi kertas putih, menimbulkan noda kering berwarna-warni. Sakura jatuh terduduk di antara puing-puing hasil keringatnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di kulitnya akibat serpihan kayu yang menusuk kakinya.

Tangannya terjulur, menyentuh salah satu bingkai kanvas, berharap dengan demikian dia bisa menjadikan kanvas itu utuh lagi. Sakura mengerang putus asa saat keinginannya tidak terjadi. Sakura mengambil kayu itu ke dalam gengamannya dan memandang kayu itu dengan putus asa. Sakura bisa melihat bekas coretan cat minyak yang dia oleskan terlalu bersemangat kemarin, sampai mencoreng kayu kanvas.

"Ini semua salahmu," Sakura bisa mendengar suara Sai, tapi Sakura tidak peduli di mana Sai sekarang. "INI SEMUA SALAHMU! KAU DENGAR TIDAK?"

'Apa betul ini salahku?' pekik Sakura dalam hatinya. 'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Apa?'

"Si berengsek Sasuke itu," ujar Sai dengan nada sinis. "Pasti dia!"

'Sasuke? Kekasihnya itu? Tidak mungkin ...' pikir Sakura.

"Kau ingat apa yang dia katakan waktu pertama kali bertemu?" Sai menuduh. "Dia ingin menjadi peringkat pertama di seluruh sekolah. Sekarang semuanya terlihat jelas bukan?"

"_**Semester depan aku yang akan mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Aku berjanji aku yang akan mendpatkannya."**_

Perkatanan Sasuke mengguncang ingatan Sakura. Waktu itu Sasuke menggebrak meja. Waktu itu matanya menatapnya tajam. 'Apa Sasuke tega? Tidak mungkin ...' jerit Sakura di dalam hati. 'Tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukan ini semua!"

"Dia ingin kau turun dari peringkat!" pekik Sai."SAKURA KAU DENGAR TIDAK? Dia ingin kau hancur!"

"Bukan Sasuke ..." ucap Sakura lirih.

"Bukan dia? Sadar dong!" Sai tertawa sinis penuh keputusasaan. Lukisannya juga sudah hancur. Beasiswanya juga sudah melayang. Sakura juga tahu Sai juga merasakan putus asa yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan. "Siapa lagi yang bisa masuk ke sanggar selain dia, hah? Kalau bukan dia, kau mau menuduh anggota yang lain?"

'Bukan Sasuke!' Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk mempercayai Sasuke. "Dia sayang padaku. Tidak mung ..."

"Sayang padamu? SAYANG?" Sai mencibir. "Bercerminlah, Sakura! Apa kau pikir dia tidak bosan melihat cewek gendut sepertimu disisinya? Sadar! Untuk apa dia berkencan denganmu, kalau dia bisa mendapatkan cewek mana pun yang dia inginkan? Kau sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir, ya? gara-gara kau lukisanku juga hancur! HANCUR!"

'Cewek gendut? Apa benar yang dikatakan Sai barusan? Apa ini semua terjadi gara-gara aku yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak pernah bertanya-tanya kenapa dia mau bergandengan tangan denganmu? Apa kau tidak sadar kau dan dia itu seperti langit dan bumi? Sadarlah! Kau ini bukan gadis paling cantik, di dunia ini tahu!"

'Kalau saja aku cantik, apakah Sasuke akan benar-benar jatuh hati padaku?' tanya kembali pada dirinya sendiri.

Kalau saja dia kurus, kalau saja dia langsing, kalau saja wajahnya mulus dan lembut, kalau saja rambutnya indah ... apa Sasuke tega melakukan ini semua? Apa hanya karena dia gendut, jadi Sasuke tega melakukan ini? Bahkan Sasuke tahu bahwa lukisan ini sangat berarti baginya?

Napas Sakura memburu, seolah seluruh dunia sedang menuding dan menyalahkannya. Lalu Sakura menutup kedua telinganya. "DIAM! DIAM!" teriaknya.

"INI SEMUA SALAH SASUKE!" teriak Sai keras.

"DIAM!" teriak Sakura. "DIAM!" Sakura bangkit berdiri dan menerjang Sai. Dengan liar Sakura memukul dada Sai sambil berteriak.

"Diam! DIAM! DIAM! DIAM!"

PLAK!

Sai menampar pipi Sakura, membuatnya terdiam. Rasa sakitnya membuat Sakura tersadar kembali.

"Sadar, Sakura," ujar Sai lirih. "Sasuke bukan seperti orang yang kau kira selama ini."

'Telepon. Aku akan menelpon dia. Dengan demikian ini semua akan jelas,' pikir Sakura sambil merogoh kantung seragamnya mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Dia tidak akan menjawab telponmu."

Sakura sedikit kesulitan mencari nama Sasuke. Matanya tergenang air mata, membuat pandangannya kabur. Suara dering nada tunggu bergema di telinga Sakura. Tapi nada tunggu itu hanya berlanjut dua kali, kemudian Sakura mendengar suara operator, "Telepon yang anda tuju sedang diluar jangkauan atau tidak bisa dihubungi. Harap ..."

Sakura memencet tombol untuk memutuskan sambungan, lalu sekali lagi dia menelpon Sasuke, "Telepon yang anda ..."

Sekali lagi dia memutuskan sambungan. Kemudian dia menghubungi Sasuke kembali.

"Telepon yang anda tuju ..."

"Telepon yang ..."

"Telepon yang an ..."

Ketika telepon akhirnya diangkat, Sakura mendengar suara Hinata melalui _speaker_ teleponnya, "Jangan hubungi Sasuke lagi, dasar babi jelek tidak tahu diri!" setelah itu dia mendengar suara tawa. Sakura juga medengar namanya di pangil-pangil dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau ketipu ya?" ejek Hinata. "Bodoh betul sih kau mau percaya sama Sasuke? Dia itu pacarku tahu? Dasar babi tidak tahu malu! Sekali babi ya tetap babi!"

Gadis itu tertawa dan diikuti oleh kawannya yang lain. Apa Sasuke ada di sana? Pasti. Kalau Sasuke tidak ada di sana, dari mana mereka mendapatkan ponsel Sasuke?

"Mana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Mana Sasuke?" Karin membeo. "Mana Sasuke? Mana Sasuke? JANGAN SEBUT NAMA SASUKE DENGAN MULUT BUSUKMU! Kau membuatku jijik, tahu? Mendengar suaramu saja sudah mau muntah tau!"

Sakura bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang mentertawakannya dari kejauhan. Dia bisa membayangkan wajah sadis Sasuke saat menerima telpon darinya tadi. Si tampan menertawakan si gadis gendut buruk rupa.

Sakura merasakan kakinya lemas tidak bertenaga. Ini semua bukan mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak hari itu, Sakura menjadi musuh semua orang di sekolah. Sai dan Ino yang tadinya akrab dengannya menjauh. Sai tidak ingin berbicara dengan Sakura, karena menurut Sai, lukisannya hancur karena Sakura. Ino juga yang tidak menyetuji hubungannya dengan Sasuke menjauhi Sakura. Saat Sakura menyapa mereka berdua, mereka hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan bersikap seolah Sakura tidak ada.

Sakura juga diharuskan keluar dari klub melukis karena Sakura sudah melanggar peraturan dengan mempercayakan kuci sanggar ke orang lain. Orang yang tidak dikenal oleh klub. Sakura ingat seluruh anggota klub datang hanya untuk melihat Sakura mengungsikan alat-alat lukisnya. Saat dia hendak mengucapkan selamat tinggal, semua orang melengos, seolah tidak mengenal Sakura. Sakura juga sudah berusaha melukis lukisan yang sama. Dia berhasil menyelesaikannya sebelum _deadline_, tapi harapannya kandas saat surat pemberitahuan bahwa Sai yang medapatkan beasiswa itu. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari sekolah untuk semester berikutnya. Sakura ingin meminta penjelasan pada Sasuke, tapi suara Hinata yang sedang menggunakan ponsel Sasuke masih terngingan di telinganya.

Sekolah terasa seperti neraka baginya. Sakura bisa merasakan orang berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya dari kejauhan. Lambat laun, Sakura tidak bisa lagi memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tapi kedua orang tuanya tidak setuju dengan Sakura. Ayahnya memaksa Sakura untuk tetap bersekolah.

"Kau mau jadi apa kalau tidak sekolah?" bentak Ayahnya dengan marah. "Ada masalah sedikit saja sudah cengeng! Mau jadi apa kau? Putri di istana raja?"

Sakura hanya bisa mendengarkan nasihat Ayahnya itu. Ibunya juga sama saja. wanita itu lebih banyak memakai matanya untuk membaca di komputer dari pada memperhatikan Sakura. Yang dia bisa katakan hanya sekedar, "Ayahmu benar, sekolah ya."

Akhirnya sakura tumbang setelah beberapa hari tidak bisa tidur dan selalu memuntahkan makanan yang dia makan. Ayahnya membawa Sakura ke dokter dan memaksa Sakura untuk mejalani terapi. Akhirnya sekolah memaksa Sakura untuk keluar, karena menurut mereka nilai prestasi Sakura hanya akan membawa turun nilan prestasi sekolah secara keseluruhan. Tidak ada lagi yang peduli dengan Sakura.

Satu tahun Sakura pulang pergi rumah sakit. Setahun Sakura selalu mengalami mimpi buruk. Sasuke selalu ada di dalam mimpi itu, menudingnya dengan gelak tawa mencemoh.

"Gendut! Gendut! Gendut!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenangan itu terus masuk ke benak Sakura. Dia ingat, tahun berikutnya, dia memaksa Ayahnya untuk memindahkan dirinya ke Korea setelah dia melihat sebuah video klip Korea. Gadis-gadis di video klip itu memiliki lekuk tubuh yang indah dan proporsi tubuh yang menawan, juga wajah-wajah yang berkilauan. Sakura ingin semua itu. Ayahnya tidak bisa menolak demi kebahagiaan Sakura.

Sakura bekerja keras, memeras keringatnya sendiri setelah dia sampai di Korea. Setelah ratusan jam di _gym_ dan jutaan won yang dia pakai untuk merawat tubuhnya. Akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan tubuh yang dia inginkan sekarang. Sakura juga memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan bangku SMA dengan memanggil guru ke rumah dan mengikuti ujian nasional.

Sakura mengelus keping kayu dalam gengamannya, merasakan tekstur kayu yang dingin itu. "Seperti kau menghancurkanku tiga tahun yang lalu," ujar Sakura dengan nada rendah. "Aku akan menghancurkanmu, Sasuke. Tunggu saja."

Kini Sakura sudah melewati semua itu. Dia tidak hanya selamat melalui masa-masa terberat hidupnya, dia juga mendapatkan karir yang dia inginkan. Sekarang, hanya ada satu yang masih belum dia dapatkan. Dia belum mendapatkan balas dendamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya Sakura bangun dengan energi yang berbeda. Setelah menggeliat beberapa kali di atas kasur, dia segera memasang apron di tubuhnya dan bergegas menuju dapur. Dengan sigap dia mengeluarkan tepung, gula dan kismis. Suara kocokan telur dan dentingan alat-alat masak bergema di dapur Sakura yang sepi. Tidak ada musik, juga tidak ada suara orang berbicara. Hanya ada Sakura yang bekerja dengan lincah, memadukan bahan-bahan yang ada. Setelah cairan lumpur manis itu jadi, Sakura menyendokkan dengan hati-hati dan menatanya di atas nampan alumunium yang diolesi margarin. Kemudian dia membuat biskuit yang bertoping kismis.

Sambil menunggu biskuitnya matang, Sakura duduk sambil menyeruput teh hangat. Jendela besar yang tirainya dia buka lebar-lebar membiarkan cahaya matahari memasuki ruangan apertemen itu dengan bebas. Sakura merengut melihat lantainya yang terlihat sangat kotor.

"Aku belum membersihkan rumah semenjak dua minggu aku menginap di hotel," gumam Sakura tersadar. Denga sekali tenggak, dia meminum tehnya kemudian meraih alat penyedot debu.

Setelah semua kesibukan pagi harinya. Sakur siap untuk pergi ke kantor agency-nya. Di tangan kirinya dia menenteng satu kantung yang berisi biskuit yang baru saja dia buat. Biskuit ini yang mungkin akan membuat dunianya kembali berjalan seperti yang dia inginkan. Mungkin. Tapi untuk itu, Sakura harus mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke bangun pagi ini dengan perasaan kacau. Kemarin siang dia disambut kejutan yang tidak menyenangkan. Gadis cantik itu, gadis yang dia temui dua kali di hotel depan apertemenya tiba-tiba saja muncul di kantornya. Sasuke mengira bahwa dia sedang beruntung dan Kami-Sama sedang memberinya kesempatan. Tapi kenyataanya, semua itu sia-sia saja karena lagi-lagi gadis itu melarikan diri.

"Apa sih salahku?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mendesah, kemudian menggeliat di atas kasurnya. Sasuke memandang jam dinding di kamarnya dan memutuskan bahwa dia harus segera mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Dengan susah payah dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan dengan langkah kaki terseret ke kamar mandi. Sambil menguap, Sasuke menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

**.**

**.**

**(0)p**

**.**

**.**

Sakura membelokkan mobilnya menuju tempat parkir perusahaan di lantai bawah. Mobilnya berguncang pelan saat melindas polisi tidur yang memang sengaja dipasang di depan pintu masuk. Sakura mengangguk kecil, memberikan salam pada satpam yang bertugas menunggui tempat parkiran. Satpam itu balas tersenyum dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tidak ada mobil yang akan lewat, Sakura membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri, menuju tempat parkir yang sudah disiapkan baginya.

TIN! TIN!

Sakura terkesiap dan segera menginjak rem mendengar kelakson yang berbunyi nyaring. Tiba-tiba saja dari arah depan muncul sebuah sedan hitam yang melawan arus. Sakura mengerutkan kening menurut Sasori, hanya ada dua macam orang yang melawan arus di tempat parkir ini, yang pertama adalah seorang idiot, yang kedua adalah orang dari luar negeri yang tidak bisa membaca peringatan yang di tulis dengan bahasa Korea. Sakura bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengalami hal seperti ini, Sakura menurunkan jendela mobilnya dan melongok keluar.

"Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu?" pinta Sakura sedikit berteriak pada orang yang berada di balik setir mobil.

Sedetik kemudian, sopir sedan hitam itu melongokkan kepalanya juga, membuat Sakura terkesiap melihat wajah si pemngemudi itu.

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura merasa jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Badannya terasa berat. Sakura hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti orang yang terkena penyakit asma.

'Tenang,' ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

_**Berakting lah, maka kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau.**_

Perkataan Sasori terngiang kemabali di pikiran Sakura. Sakura memaksakan senyum dan berkata. "Bisakah kau bergeser?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Selesai sudah aku menceritakan masa lalu Sakura. Semoga semua pertanyaan readers semua kejawab di chap ini ya.**

**N thanks untuk : Otaku-chan, Kikihani, Sindi 'Kucing pink, TamariUchiha Slight Yuliharuno, Me ara-chan, Go Mio, Uchiha Siwon, Ema Chery, Cahya Nur, Tomat Chery.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan pesan kalian di kotak Review. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**My L****ove****is in****J****apan**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini penuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

**.**

* * *

**.**

Saat Sasuke ingin memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir bawah gedung tempatnya bekerja, dia kebingungan karena tempat parkir itu sudah penuh. Jadi dia berkeliling tempat parkir itu untuk mencari tempat yang kosong. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dari arah depan ada mobil yang melawan arusnya sehingga dia membunyikan klaksonnya dengan kencang dan dengan cekatan segera mengerem untuk menghindari tabrakan.

Lalu sang pengemudi di depannya menurunkan kaca maobilnya lalu melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Sasuke sangat kaget saat mengetahui sang pengemudi itu dalah gadis yang dia temui secara berturut-turut belakangan ini.

'Gadis itu!' pikir Sasuke.

Ini hari ketiga dia bertemu dengan gadis itu secara berturut-turut. Menurut Sasuke, ini adalah takdir. Bahkan Naruto yang terus menerus mengejek Sasuke penguntit pasti kali ini akan percaya kalau ini adalah takdir!

Sasuke menurunkan jendela mobilnya dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar dengan sedikit ragu. Sudah dua, tiga kali gadis itu melarikan diri dengan wajah pucat pasi setiap kali dia melihat Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke tidak ingin mengambil resiko, lagi pula dia tidak ingin disangka sebagai seorang penguntit.

Benar dugaannya, terlihat jelas gadis itu terkesiap. Wajahnya juga terlihat pucat, tapi tidak sepucat sebelumnya. Gadis itu seperti memaksakan senyum, membuat wajahnya sedikit aneh. 'Tapi tetap saja di terlihat sangat cantik,' ujar Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"_Eoteoke jam hejyo_?" gadis itu sekali lagi menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Korea yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipahami Sasuke.

"_I'm so sorry, Miss_," ujar Sasuke. "_I can not speak Korean._"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, seperti tidak terbiasa diajak bicara dalam bahasa inggris.

"_Can you do something_?" gadis itu akhirnya berkata setelah jeda beberapa detik. "_Or we be like this for a day_."

"_I... I ... Hmmm_," Sasuke tidak menyangka gadis itu bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris dengan sangat baik. Ditambah lagi suara gadis itu terdengar sangat lembut, lebih indah dari pada perkiraannya. "_Let me think_," ujar Sasuke akhirnya. Di menengok ke kiri, dia menemukan satu slot parkir yang kosong.

"Aku akan memasukkan mobilku ke sana dulu, jadi tolong kau mundurkan dulu mobilmu. Kemudian kau bisa meneruskan urusanmu."

Gadis itu mengganguk dan memundurkan mobilnya. Sasuke membelokkan setirnya, memasukkan mobilnya ke slot parkir yang kosong. Setelah itu, gadis itu juga melajukan mobilnya dan memasukkan mobilnya ke slot yang lain, sedikit jauh, tetapi masih tetap berada dalam jangkauan pandangan mata Sasuke.

'Apa ini kesempatan berbicara dengannya?' Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'Apa dia akan kabur lagi? Seperti yang sudah-sudah.'

.

**.**

**.**

Sakura mematikan mesin mobilnya, menghela napas panjang. Kemudian dia melirik kantung biskuit yang berada di sampingnya. Yang dia buat tadi pagi. Kemudian dia menengok ke arah sedan hitam yang tadi menghalangi jalannya, mobil Sasuke. Pemuda itu sudah turun dari mobilnya, berdiri terpaku. 'Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?' Sakura bertanya-tanya. 'Kenapa dia tidak segera pergi?'

Sakura kembali melirik kantung biskuit itu. Tadi pagi, dia berencana untuk menyerahkan biskuit ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf pada Sasuke. Tapi kalau mereka sudah bertemu seperti ini, kelihatannya janggal sekali kalau Sakura harus menunggu sampai nanti siang. Lagi pula, pemuda itu terlihat menunggu Sakura. Berulang kali Sakura melihat Sasuke melirik mobilnya.

'Oke Sakura, _Action_!' ujarnya memberi semangat pada diri sendiri.

Sakura menghela satu napas panjang dan meraih tas tangan dan kantung kertas berisi biskuit itu. Dia menarik kunci mobilnya dan turun dari mobil. Dengan sekali tekan, Sakura mengunci mobilnya. Lalu dia membalik tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum semanis mungkin. 'Apa sih susahnya berakting sekali lagi?' pikir Sakura karena dia sudah biasa berakting di depan kamera.

Sasuke yang sadar bahwa Sakura mendekati dirinya beranjak dari tempat dia terpaku. Lalu dia tersenyum ragu sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Hai," ujar Sakura lirih. "Hai," ulangnya, kali ini dengan suara lebih keras karena takut Sasuke tidak mendengar kata-katanya.

"Hai," ujar Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang sempurna.

"Maksudmu kejadian tagi? Aku rasa aku tidak apa-apa. untung saja kita tidak bertabrakan," ujar Sakura dengan nada lega. 'Aku ini pintar sekali berakting,' pikir Sakura, padahal sebenarnya perasaan Sakura gelisah luar biasa. Siluet tiga tahun yang lalu masih terpaku jelas di benak Sakura. Dia bisa membayangkan Sasuke tersenyum sinis di ambang pintu, melihat Sakura yang tidak berdaya.

"Bukan itu," ujar Sasuke. "Maksudku berbicara denganku."

"Oh ..." wajah Sakura memerah. Dia tidak mengantisipasi pertanyaan yang tanpa basa-basi seperti yang dilontarkan Sasuke. "Itu ... aku ingin mengucapkan maaf. Dan ini ..." Sakura menyodorkan kantung kertas berwarna coklat muda yang dia bawa sedari tadi dengan sedikit kikuk. Dia tidak merencanakan akan menyerahkan biskuit itu dalam suasana seperti ini. "Tanda permintaan maafku."

"Oke. Kumaafkan," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan menerima kantung kertas itu. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau selalu melarikan diri?"

Sakura memaksakan tawa getir. 'Akting yang sempurna Sakura,' pikir Sakura. "Wajahmu mirip dengan mantan pacarku. Aku kira kau dia, menguntitku dan ... aku takut. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri, karena itu aku selalu menghindar."

"Apa mantan pacarmu setampan aku?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada bercanda.

Sakura terkesiap. Walaupun tiga tahun sudah berlalu, Sasuke masih tetap sama. Arogan, terlalu percaya diri dan sedikit sombong. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan untuk membalas kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Dulu, sikap percaya diri macam inilah yang disukai Sakura. Membuat Sakura merasa nyaman? Entahlah. Yang jelas Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa dia tidak perlu berbuat apa-apa, karena Sasuke yang akan mengatur segalanya. Tapi sekarang Sakura malah merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku rasa kau sedikit lebih keren," kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. "Hanya sedikit."

"Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?"

"Sakura. Aksuna Sakura."

"Nama yang indah. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," ujar Sasuke sambil membukukkan badannya.

Dengan reflek, Sakura ikut membungkukkan badannya dan berkata, "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Kemudia Sakura terpaku. 'Oh, tidak!' pikirnya.

"Hei!" Sasuke terkejut. "Kau bisa berbahasa Jepang? Intonasimu bagus sekali."

"Kau orang Jepang?" tanya Sakura, berakting seolah dia baru menyadarinya. "Aku menjawab secara reflek. Aku lahir di Jepang. Dan bersekolah di sana sampai SMA, kemudian pindah kemari, jadi aku bisa bahasa Jepang."

"Wow, kau orang Jepang juga?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku warga negara Korea."

"Dan kau bekerja di sini?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku bekerja di gedung ini. Kau juga, kan?" kemudian Sakura tersadar sesuatu. "Oh, tidak! Manajerku pasti sudah menunggu! Aku harus segera ke kantor. _I will see you around_!" Sakura mulai berlari kecil. 'Bodoh!' pekiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Hei," Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik lalu memanggil Sasuke. Tepat pada saat itu, Sasuke juga sedang membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil Sakura. "Kau duluan," ujar Sakura sambil memaksakan tawa.

"Kalau kau ada waktu, aku dan beberapa kawanku akan makan siang bersama, aku rasa mereka tidak akan keberatan jika ada satu orang lagi yang ikut bergabung!"

"Tidak bisa hari ini," ujar Sakura sambil mengingat bahwa dia harus pergi ke Everland untuk syuting iklan _amusement park_.

"Oke. Bagaimana besok?" tanya Sasuke terdengar kecewa.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku rasa tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan berada di Myeongdong selama satu minggu ini. Sekitar seminggu lagi aku akan menghubungimu. Mungkin kita bisa makan bersama waktu itu."

"_Oke_," ujar Sasuke sedikit berseri.

"Sekali lagi, _sorry, okay!_"

"_Don't mention it_," jawab Sasuke dengn nada sabar. "Akan kutunggu kabar darimu."

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega setelah mereka berhasil bertukar nomor telepon. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang karena efek berbicara dengan Sasuke. Dia bertanya-tanya, apa dia sudah berakting dengan baik? Apa Sasuke tidak curiga? Apa Sasuke suka dengan penampilannya? Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke membencinya. Sakura ingin Sasuke mempercayainya. Sakura ingin Sasuke jatuh cinta pada dirinya. Sakura ingin menghancurkan Sasuke seperti Sasuke menghancurkan dirinya. Harus dengan cara yang sama. Harus!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Syuting iklan untuk Everland sudah usai beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakura kembali kehidupannya yang normal. Tapi dia harus mempersiapkan _press confernce_ untuk Etude karena dua minggu lagi perusahaan kosmetik itu akan meliris produk baru mereka. Tapi sampai saat itu, Sakura bebas. Hanya ada sedikit manggung, wawanca dan pemotretan bagi beberapa stasiun Televisi dan beberapa majalah.

Beberapa hari ini, Sasuke selalu mengiriminya SMS, menanyakan bagimana kabar gadis itu. Dan Sakura berusaha terdengar seantusias mungkin saat dia membalas SMS dari Sasuke, mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan pekerjaan berlangsung dengan lancar.

Kemarin, Sakura bisa membayangkan Sasuke berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti anak kecil karena Sakura akhirnya bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk makan malam. Mereka akan makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah yang terletak di tengah-tengah Seoul. Sakura memberikan alamat restoran itu dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura akan menunggunya di sana. Karena dia harus mengisi acara terlebih dahulu di retoran itu. Dia akan bermenyanyi untuk mengisi acara di restoran itu. Sakura sudah memesan meja untuk makan malam mereka di sana. Di dekat jendela sehingga mereka bisa menikmati Seoul pada malam hari.

Saat malamnya, Sasuke datang ke restoran itu dengan menaiki taksi. Karena dia tidak mengetahui letak restoran itu, dengan menaiki taksi dia bisa diantarkan langsung ketempat tujuan oleh si sopir taksi. Saat Sasuke memasuki restoran, keadaan di dalam sangat ramai karena sedang ada acara lain di restoran itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pelayan yang menghampirinya dan berbicara dengannya.

"Selamat malam tuan, silahkan masuk. Apakah anda sudah memesan tempat?" tanya si pelayan itu.

"Ya, sudah. Seseorang yang sudah memesannya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Atas nama siapa tuan?"

"Akasuna, Akasuna Sakura."

"Oh ... silahkan lewat sini tuan, saya akan mengatarkan kemeja anda."

"Mmm .. terima kasih."

Sasuke di antar oleh si pelayan menuju mejanya, untuk makan malam dengan Sakura. Mejanya itu terletak tepat di samping jendela, meja itu ditata dengan sangat apik dan terlihat sangat indah. Pemandangan di luar juga tak kalah indah. Kemudian Sasuke duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan oleh si pelayan.

"Maaf, tuan. Apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu terlebih dahulu. Sambil menunggu nona Akasuna datang?" tanya sang pelayan restoran dengan sangat sopan.

"Ah ... tidak aku akan menunggunya dulu baru memesan," ujar Sasuke.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu tuan. Jika sudah ingin memesan silahkan panggil saja."

"Iya, baiklah." Jawab Sasuke dengan melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, masih kurang sepuluh menit dari waktu perjanjiannya dengan Sakura. Dia datang terlalu cepat. Sambil menunggu kedatangan Sakura, Sasuke memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka, dan melihat sekerumunan orang yang sedang berpesta merayakan ulang tahun seseorang.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu Sasuke sudah mulai bosan, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar jendela. Dia melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di luar. Banyak orang-orang yang hilir mudik berjalan di depan restoran, dan mobil-mobil.

"Huh ... dia lama sekali," ujar Sasuke bosan. Lalu sasuke memalingkan pandangannya dari luar ke arah atas panggung yang sedang di persiapkan untuk penampilan seseorang untuk bernyanyi.

"Hallo tes .. tes ..., hallo para pengunjung, selamat malam. Untuk membuat makan malam anda semua lebih indah mari kita saksikan penampilan-penampilan dari para penyanyi yang sudah kami persiapkan. Pertama-tama mari kita saksikan penampilan dari Akasuna Sakura yang akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang indah. Silahkan masuk Sakura-_ssi."_ Ujar si pembawa acara. Sasuke cukup tercenggang saat si MC menyebutkan nama Sakura.

"Halo, selamat malam semua. Saya akan mengiringi makan malam para pengunjung semua dengan nyanyian yang akan saya bawakan. Saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta. Yang berjudul. _**Maybe.**_" Ucap Sakura menyapa para pengunjung restoran. Lalu iringan musik pun mulai mengalun dan Sakura mulai bernyanyi.

**=.=**

**.**

**C****hagaun gaseumi eoneusae jogeum****ssik  
****N****oga naeryeonna bwa niga deureo****wasseo  
****G****eurigo nado mollae nae gaseu****meul chae****wosseoe****, hmm ...**

**Onjen****buteo****inga jibe dorao****myeon  
****N****eoreul tteo****olligo inneun nae moseu****beul  
****B****om****yeon****seo nae mam soge niga inneun geol arasseo**** ... Oohh...**

**Maybe you're the one**  
**Maybe eojjeo**

**myeon  
****E****ojjeo****myeon niga  
****N****aega gidarin banjo****ginge****onji**

**Maybe it is true**

**E****onjena neomu  
****G****akkai isseo****seo molla****sseonna****bwa  
****B****aby I'm in love with you**

**C****heoeu****men molla****sseo naega neol ireoke  
****T****teool****lige doel jul sarang****hage doel jul  
****N****i mamdo jebal ireon nae maeumgwa gatgireul**** ...**

**Maybe you're the one**  
**Maybe eojjeo**

**myeon  
****E****ojjeo****myeon niga  
****N****aega gidarin banjo****ginge****onji**

**Maybe it is true**

**E****onjena neomu  
****G****akkai isseoseo molla****sseonna****bwa  
Baby I'm in love with you**

**N****eomu neutjin anhat****gil  
****I****jeya kkae****dareun nae mam bada****jugil  
****N****eutge aratjiman ijeya aratjiman  
****I**** maeumeun jeoldae heundeul****liji anha**

**Maybe you're the one**  
**Maybe eojjeo**

**myeon (Maybe)  
****E****ojjeo****myeon niga (niga)  
****N****aega gidarin banjjogingeonji**

**Maybe it is true**

**E****onjena neomu (eonjena neomu)  
****G****akkai isseoseo molla****sseonna****bwa**

**Baby I'm in love with you**  
**Baby I'm in love with you**  
**Baby I'm in love with you**  
**Baby I'm in love with you**  
**Baby I'm in love with you**

**Uhhh ... love ...**

**.**

**=.=**

Dan iringan musik pun berhenti, lalu semua pengunjung memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah, termasuk Sasuke yang terhipnotis atas penampilan Sakura barusan. Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian dia pergi kebelakang panggung. Dan penampilan selanjutnya diisi oleh penyanyi yang lain.

Setelah beberapa menit penampilannya tadi, Sakura keluar dari ruang rias yang terletak di belakang panggung restoran dan berjalan keluar untuk menemui Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya untuk makan malam bersama.

"Hai, maaf ya menunggu lama," sapa Sakura saat sudah sampai di meja tempat Sasuke berada.

"Oh, hai! Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak bilang bahwa kau akan mengisi acara di sini? Penampilanmu tadi sangat memukau," tanya Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan mendorng kursi untu Sakura duduki dan dia juga kembali duduk.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Dan maaf, karena tidak bilang terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya tadi aku mau memberi kejutan untukmu saja. makanya aku tidak bilang. Kau sudah pesan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan yang menurutnya tidak nyaman itu.

"Belum, aku ingin menunggumu dulu, baru memesannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu biar aku pesankan ya, pelayan ..." teriak Sakura agak sedikit lembut. Lalu seorang pelaya menghampiri meja mereka.

"Ya, nona ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si pelayan perempuan dengan sopan.

"Saya ingin memesan, saya ingin memesan menu spesial yang ada di sini, untuk dua orang ya!" ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah, mohon di tunggu pesanannya." Ucap si pelayan sambil mencatat pesanan Sakura, setelah selesai dia segera pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pesanan mereka tersedia, mereka berdua segera menikmati makanannya. Sambil makan mereka berbicara tentang kehidupan mereka dan pekerjaannya, sesekalai mereka tertawa. Menertawakan kesialan mereka dalam bekerja. Makan malam mereka ditutup dengan dentingan gelas _wine_.

Mereka berdua pulang agak malam, Sasuke sedikit merasa tidak enak karena dia harus membiarkan Sakura yang mengatur makan malam ini.

"Maaf karena aku yang terus menerus berbicara," ujar Sakura saat mereka menanti taksi di depan restoran.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" tanya Sasuke. "Maksudku, kau sudah mengajakku makan malam, hari ini. Dan aku menikmatinya, kau tahu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar Sakura terlihat lega.

Sasuke menyukai penampilan Sakura, tapi yang lebih dia sukai adalah perasaan tenang bersama dengan gadis cantik itu. Sasuke seperti sudah mengenal gadis itu di suatu tempat, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke pasti ingat kalau dia sudah pernah mengenal gadis itu. Mana pernah dia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berkencan dengan gadis secantik Sakura? 'Cantik dan cerdas,' ralat Sasuke dalam hatinya. Sasuke merasa heran dengan Sakura yang selalu memahami segala sesuatu yang dia ucapkan, padahal Sasuke banyak berbicara tentang pekerjaannya.

"Kau gadis yang pintar," ujar Sasuke tanpa menutupi rasa kagumnya.

"Memang, aku gadis terpintar di seluruh Korea ini!" ujar Sakura menimpali Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Seharusnya kau bekerja di bidang lain, sesuatu yang lebih membutuhkan otak!"

BUK!

Sakura memukul Sasuke dengan tas tangannya dan berkata, "Kau tidak sopan, tahu." Sakura merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Memangnya bekerja sebagai artis itu tidak memakai otak apa?

"Pekerjaan sebagai seorang artis juga membutuhkan otak! kami sebagai _publik figur_ harus tahu apa yang ingin konsumen lihat. Kami juga harus memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya para potografer inginkan. Tanpa tahu keinginan mereka, kami semua sebagai _publik figur_ tidak akan bisa bertahan."

"Pekerjaan yang berat, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tuntutannya banyak, sekali. Kami harus bisa menjaga diri. Oh, seandainya manajerku tahu aku minum anggur hari ini, dia akan marah padaku dan memintaku untuk _jogging_ setiap hari selama satu bulan! Belum lagi aku menyantap daging, banyak sekali lemak yang kumakan hari ini!"

"Kau bisa bertahan dengan semua itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bersikap profesional. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai pekerjaanku. Menjadi artis adalah pekerjaan 24 jam sehari. Aku harus bisa merawat diriku sendiri meskipun berat."

"Pekerjaanku juga tidak mudah," ujar Sasuke sambil menerawang. "Dan juga ..." tambah Sasuke sedikit merengut. "Aku paling tidak suka kalau ada bawahan yang tidak bisa berpikir. Seperti Amakichi Choji. Aku tahu dia benci padaku. Aku juga tidak tahan dengan hasil pekerjaanya yang seenaknya saja."

"Choji?" ujar Sakura ingin tahu. Sasuke senang kalau gadis itu betanya padanya. Gadis itu, sangat pintar.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Akan aku perkenalkan kau padanya kalau kau mau," ujarnya.

"Tidak, tetima kasih," ujar Sakura menghindar. "Tapi, kalau ada kesempatan, tunjukkanlah dia padaku, paling tidak fotonya."

Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui, hanya menunjukkan foto Choji tidak ada ruginya buat Sasuke. "Selalu ada tanggung jawab yang harus dipikul," ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit mendesah.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar apa pun tetang Teknologi Informasi," ujar Sakura ingin tahu. "Aku tidak tahu tanggung jawab apa yang kalian miliki. Maksudku, kalian kan hanya bekerja di belakang layar."

"Kami harus melindungi informasi klien kami. Itu tugas utama kami," ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit rasa bangga. "Ada banyak sekali tanggung jawab. Tapi itulah pekerjaan kan? Tanpa tanggung jawab, pekerjaan hanya tinggal hobi yang sama sekali tidak berguna bagi orang lain."

"Tanggung jawab ya," ujar Sakura dengan mata menerawang. "Menurutku, pekerjaan jadi lebih berarti dengan adanya tanggung jawab, walau kadang bisa sangat menekan."

"Maaf, kalian berdua! Hei ..." tiba-tiba saja taksi yang tadi mereka pesan berhenti dihadapan mereka. "Kalian mau naik atau mau terus berbicara di situ saja, ha?"

Sakura langsung segera masuk kedalam taksi setelah Sasuke membukakan pintu mobi untuknya. "Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Sasuke, sebuah pertanyaan tanpa perlu jawaban. Mereka berdua turun di depan gedung apertemen Sakura yang terletak di area elit di daerah Apgujeong. Gedung itu hanya terdiri dari tiga lantai, tapi terlihat mewah.

"Aku rasa, kau harus segera pergi," ujar Sakura sambil melirik ke arah sopir taksi yang sedang menunggu.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?" goda Sasuke.

"Dalam mimpimu!" kata Sakura, sambil tertawa singkat. "Terima kasih atas malam ini, Sasuke."

"Douitashimashite," ujar Sasuke senang. "Lagi pula, seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau yang mengundangku untuk makan malam."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang asing berkeliaran sendirian di Seoul."

Kemudian hening. Sasuke sudh tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia katakan. Dia tahu bahwa dia harus segera pergi dari sini, karena hari sudah larut. Lagi pula, gadis di hadapannya itu pasti juga sudah lelah karena aktivitas semalaman yang sudah mereka lakukan bersama. Tapi, Sasuke tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Dia ingin terus berada di dekat gadis itu.

'Apa aku sudah gila?' ujar Sasuke, dalam hatinya. 'Aku baru mengenalnya kemarin! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Aku harus segera pergi dari sini.'

"Aku harus pulang," ujar Sasuke akhirnya.

"Tentu," kata Sakura sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. Sasuke bisa mencium wangi harum dari rambut itu. "Ya. aku rasa kau harus pulang. Aku ... aku juga harus beristirahat."

"Oke," Sasuke membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah taksi. Baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke menoleh, ingin memandang gadis itu sekali lagi. Sasuke tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang masih menunggu di depan, kemudian dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam taksi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Hallo semua saya balik lagi dng membawa chap baru. Fiuh ... akhir-nya chap ini aku bisa selesaikan dalam waktu semalaman. Di sini full SasuSaku kan. Ya walau gak ada adegan Romantis"san-nya. Semoga kalian suka!**

**UAS ku sudah selesai, siap" tuk libur tiga bulan full. Jadi bisa tuk selesaiin fic ini.**

**Untuk yg nanya fic ini kpan selesainya? Itu masih lama ... banget selesainya. Gak tau ini fic nya mpe chap berapa.**

**N thank's tuk : kikihani, haruno yuwi, Fresh Tomatoes, otaku-chan, Naitchii-Chan, Sslove 'yumiki, ema chery, zee Uchiha, Tomat chery, me Ara-chan, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Minami Eika, Hiromi Toshiko.**

**Karena semua ngedukung Saku tuk baleskan dendamnya. Aku akan buat Sasuke mendapatkan balasnnya dengan setimpal.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Love** **is in** **Japan**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

.

.

Hari-hari Sakura berjalan sesuai dengan rencana dan dia merasa senang karenanya. _Press conference_ Etude berlangsung lancar. Wajah Sakura memenuhi halaman utama beberapa majalah. Hasil penjualan Etude meningkat sekitar 20 persen di minggu pertama dan mereka mengharapkan peningkatan yang lebih bulan depan.

Hubungannya dengan Sasuke juga berjalan lancar. Beberapa kali mereka jalan bersama. Beberapa kali pula, Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk makan malam bersama. Sakura menjaga jarak dari Naruto, karena menurutnya Naruto bisa membaca isi hati Sakura, membuat Sakura merasa risih.

Tapi tidak semuanya berjalan baik. Selalu ada kejutan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Pagi itu, Sakura disambut berita buruk dari Sasori, yang membuat Sakura hampir melemparkan teh panasnya ke wajah Sasori. Berita buruk itu adalah Sakura harus pergi ke Jepang. Hari ini saja, sudah beratus-ratus kali Sakura berkata bahwa dia benci Jepang. Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura mengatakan hal yang sama sejak mereka berdua berkenalan. Sakura sudah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia tidak ingin kembali ke Jepang dan dia ingin Sasori mengerti akan hal itu. Tapi nyatanya, Sasori tidak mau perduli. Sekarang Sakura mulai merasa ragu apa Sasori benar-benar menyayanginya.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang rias, tanpa ada orang lain yang bisa menggangu. Cermin yang berjajar malah membuat suasana semakin sepi karena biasanya ada banyak artis dan penata rias yang bekerja di ruangan itu.

"Ini kesempatanmu!" Sasori bersikeras, mencoba meyakinkan Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kesempatan bagimu untuk tampil di dunia perfileman dan juga kau akan dikenal oleh dunia Internasional. Apa kamu mau terus-terusan menjadi seorang artis yang dikenal didalam negeri saja?"

"Kau tidak ikut denganku, kan?" ujar Sakura menuduh. Wajahnya memerah karena marah.

"Maafkan aku, tapi artis yang aku urus bukan kau saja, sayang," ujar Sasori dengan wajah muram. "Tapi, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan karir yang bagus di luar negeri."

"Iya, tapi tidak di Jepang, _Oppa_!" Sakura nyaris memukul meja di hadapannya. "Aku tidak sudi menginjakkan kakiku ke negara sialan itu!"

Sasori berdecak kesal. "Kau tahu produser film, Hatake Kakashi? Dia itu produser yang hampir mencapai puncak Hollywood! Dia memintamu secara khusus untuk bermain di dalam film terbaru garapannya dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, dia memintamu untuk menjadi pemeran utamanya!" ujar Sasori menggebu-gebu. "Dia mengatakan, dia ingin wajah artis Korea bermain dalam filmnya. Kau tidak ingin semua itu Sakura?"

"Aku bukan seratus persen orang Korea, _Oppa_," Sakura mencoba beralasan.

Sasori berdiri dari kursinya, memegang pundak Sakura dan memaksanya untuk memandang pantulan wajahnya sendriri di cermin. "Aku belum pernah melihat ada wajah yang lebih cantik dari ini."

"_Oppa _tidak mengerti," ujar Sakura. Tubuhnya bergidik membayangkan kakinya menginjak tanah Jepang sekali lagi. Pikirannya terbang kepada kotak kayu yang berada di dalam galeri lukis apertemennya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu di sana," ujar Sasori dengan wajah melembut. "Tapi, apa tidak kau pikir bahwa ini juga adalah kesempatan yang baik bagimu untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu?"

Sasori menepuk pundak Sakura dan berkata, "Pikirkanlah sekali lagi. Minggu ini aku harus memberikan kepastian kepada pihak Jepang. Pikirkanlah baik-baik, oke?"

Setelah itu Sasori berjalan keluar ruangan rias itu, meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di dalam, tidak membiarkan kesempatan Sakura untuk menolak lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan Jepang maupun tawaran Sasori malam itu. Dia punya hal lain untuk dirisaukan sekarang. Sekarang Sakura berdiri agak jauh dari pintu depan sebuah klub malam yang berkesan muram. Sakura mengawasi pintu itu dengan seksama. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pria bertubuh gemuk masuk ke dalam klub itu sambil mendekap tas kerjanya. Nama orang itu adalah Amakichi Choji. Seorang pria berumur 30 tahunan.

Dia bawahan Sasuke di Korea yang sempat disebut-sebut Sasuke beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sakura tidak perlu menebak. Sakura tahu Choji tidak menyukai Sasuke, mungkin karena Sasuke juga membenci dia.

"Dia orang yang payah," ujar Naruto suatu hari saat mereka sedang makan malam bersama. Sasuke selalu tertawa jika Naruto bercerita tentang hasil pekerjaan Choji. Sakura tertawa juga karena terpaksa, dia menjadi tidak tega membayangkan Choji selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan mereka.

Di lain kesempatan, Sasuke menunjukkan seseorang yang bernama Choji itu melalui sebuah foto. Sejak saat itu, Sakura berusaha mendekati Choji. Sudah beberapa minggu ini Sakura mengikuti Choji setiap dia pulang dari bekerja. Setiap hari Jumat, Choji selalu pergi ke klub ini dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Jumat ini, Sakura berencana untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura berjalan memasuki klub itu tanpa ragu. Dia berusaha mengabaikan debaran di dadanya yang merasa takut. Baru kali ini Sakura mengunjungi klub yang penerangannya minim dan musiknya bergema sangat kencang.

Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari Choji yang baru saja masuk. Pria itu, dia duduk diujung ruangan, sedang menenggak setengah gelas bir.

"Berikan aku segelas vodka dingin," ucap Sakura pada seorang bartender yang sedang sibuk membuat minuman. _Bartender_ itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sakura duduk di kursi konter yang kosong dan menunggu pesanannya di buatkan. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Choji, berusaha untuk memanfaatkan tiap kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan pria itu.

"Pesanan anda, Nona," ujar _bartender _tadi sambil menyodorkan segelas vodka dingin. Sakura mengambi vodkanya itu dan menenggaknya sekali. Kemudain dia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Choji.

"Kursi ini kosong?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong di samping Choji.

"Ya," jawab Choji, terkejut karena ada seorang wanita cantik yang mendekatinya. "Ya, kursi ini kosong."

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura yang kemudian duduk seolah dia sudah capek berdansa. Sakura menyibakkan rambutnya dan membiarkannya tergerai, berusaha menutupi wajahnya agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya.

"Anda, tidak apa-apa duduk di sini Nona?" tanya Choji.

"Memang kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh duduk di sini, hm?" ucap Sakura sedikit menggoda.

"Tentu saja boleh, hanya saja aneh. Anda mau duduk di dekat saya, kalau boleh tahu apa alasan anda Nona?"

"Karena kau berjas kerja, dan aku tahu kau ini orang seperti apa. Seorang _businessman_!" ujar Sakura semakin menggoda Choji.

"Maaf kalau mengecewakan anda, Nona! Tapi aku bukanlah seorang _businessman _yang sudah sukses."

Sakura menyeruput minumannya dan berusaha untuk memancing Choji. "Mungkin kau sedang sial saja, mendapatkan seorang bos yang tidak baik."

"CIH!" pria itu mengumpat kencang. "Dia seperti serangga yang ingin sekaliku musnahkan. Dan menendangnya keluar dari perusahaan!"

"Memangnya anda bekerja di mana?" tanya Sakura seolah dia tidak tahu.

"Myeongdong," ujarnya singkat. Kemudian dia menghabiskan bir di gelasnya. "Di sebuah perusahaan Teknologi Infornasi."

"Benar, kah? Aku tidak menyangka di Myeongdong ada kantor."

Pria itu tertawa ringan. "Aku juga tidak pernah mengira perusahaanku bisa membuat kantor di tempat seperti Myeongdong."

"Pasti, pekerjaannya berat?" ujar Sakura sambil bertanya.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Harus menyimpan rahasia klien rapat-rapat."

"Kalau sampai rahasia itu tersebar?"

Pria itu menganggkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Bisa saja dipecat secara tidak hormat." Kemudai dia mulai bangkit dari duduknya untuk pergi.

"Bartender! Bir!" Sakura berteriak.

"Aku sudah harus pergi dari sini," ujar pria itu. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak minum."

'Oh, tidak!' Sakura panik. Dia belum mendapatkan informasi yang dia inginkan. kalau sampai pria ini pergi dari hadapannya, entah kapan dia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini lagi! Sakura membutuhkan informasi dari orang ini. Sesuatu, apa pun itu!

Dengan cepat, Sakura mengulurkan lengannya, kemudian dia menggenggam erat jas pria itu. dengan nada sedikit merayu, Sakura berkata. "Ayolah, minum sedikit lagi bersamaku."

"Tapi aku harus segera pergi, Nona," ucapnya bersikeras. "Aku tidak bisa terlalu banyak minum."

"Kenapa?" ujar Sakura mendesak. "Kau tidak ingin minum bersamaku?"

Sakura bangun lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke Choji, mengusap-usap dada pria itu. seolah seperti terbius pria itu kembali duduk. Sakura bersorak dalam hati. Beberapa saat kemudia bartender, datang membawa segelas bir untuk Choji.

Tidak sulit bagi Sakura untuk mengorek informasi dari orang seperti Choji. Dia menjawab semua pertanyaan yang di berikan Sakura. karena sekarang pria itu sudah dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan nada bicarannya pun sudah mulai aneh.

Sakura juga sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dari Choji, ya itu sebuah informasi yang sangat penting. Bahwa Sasuke sedang membuat sistem web page, untuk sebauh perusahaan kosmetik terkemuka di Korea. Hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk mendapatkan informsi itu.

"Birnya, Nona," ujar bartender menyerahkan segelas besar bir kepada Sakura. lalu Sakura menyerahkannya pada Choji.

"Kau, ini," ucap Choji. "Kau benar-benar tahu cara menyenangkan hati orang."

Choji mengelus paha Sakura. sakura berjengit jijik, berharap Choji segera pingsan karena mabuk. Beberapa menit kemudian Choji akhirnya tertidur juga, dia tertidur di atas meja dengan mengeluarkan air liur.

'Menjijikan,' pikir Sakura.

Sakura mengambil dompet dan tas kerja Choji, setelah itu dia segera pergi meninggalkan klun remang-remang itu. Setelah itu dia segera menaiki taksi untuk menuju apertemennya.

Sekarang misinya berhasil!

.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tapi Sakura belum mengantuk. Setelah mandi Sakura segera membuka tas kerja Choji yang di ambilnya tadi. Setelah itu dia menyebar berkas-berkas yang ada di dalamnya. Di lantai terhampar berlembar-lembar kertas tentang Teknologi Informasi yang akan di gunakan sebuah perusahaan kosmetik. Di setiap berkas becapkan **"RAHASIA"**.

Sebuah rencana baru mulai tersusun di benak Sakura. Untuk menjalankan rencananya ini dia harus pergi ke Jepang. Ya ke Jepang! Sakura kemudian dia mengingat kembali percakapannya tadi siang dengan Sasori. Hatake Kakashi membutuhkannya untuk menjadi pemeran utama dalam filmnya.

"Aku akan ke Jepang," gumam Sakura. Seulas seringaian yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding di sunggingkan Sakura. "Sasuke tidak akan suka dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan."

Sakura segera mengambil iPhonenya di dalam tas tangannya dan mulai mengetik sebuah SMS untuk Sasori.

_**Oppa**_**, sudah aku pikirkan. Akan aku terima pekerjaan kali ini. Aku akan pergi ke Jepang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**tahanks banget yang udah dukung untuk kembalinya fic ini. Yg udah review login aku balas lewat PM. Yg gak login aku gak bisa ucapin satu" nih.  
**

**Sekali lagi Thanks ya. untuk kalian para pembaca fic ini. Sekarang bersediakan kalian untuk meninggalkan review kalian di chap ini. Sangat di harapkan, LOH!**

**Salam Mia Muyohri ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Love** **is in** **Japan**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

.

Bulan Agustus datang dengan cepat, membawa hawa panas yang membakar Seoul. Musim panas kali ini rasanya lebih menyengat dari tahun sebelumnya. Berita di televisi juga mengatakan bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panas.

Tadi siang Sakura memaksa Sasuke untuk menemaninya membeli kamera DSLR. Kamera yang tadi dia beli bersama Sasuke, akan berperan besar dalam rencana Sakura untuk membalaskan dendamnya ke Sasuke. Ironis sekali, Sasuke menemani Sakura membeli senjata yang akan menghancurkannya.

**.**

**.**

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berjalan perlahan, menyusuri jalan kecil di pinggir sungai Cheonggyecheon.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," ucap Sakura. "Tanpa kau aku tidak akan tahu kamera macam apa yang harus aku beli."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Permintaanmu sungguh aneh! Maksudku, untuk apa kau membeli kamera itu? Apa kau berencana beralih profesi menjadi seorang _paparazi_?" tanya Sasuke menggoda Sakura.

Sakura mencibir. "Aku hanya ingin kamera terbaik untuk memotret Jepang. Kau tahukan dulu aku pernah tinggal di Jepang sampai SMA. Aku ingin mencari kenangan lama di sana dan mengabadikannya dalam kamera ini."

"Kau dulu tinggal di daerah mana?" tanya Sasuke.

'Oh, sialan!' pikir Sakura. Tidak seharusnya dia bercerita banyak tentang Jepang. Kalau sampai Sasuke tahu dia berada di satu sekolah yang sama dengannya. Sasuke akan mengetahui jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Yokohama," ujar Sakura berbohong. Sebenarnya Obasan-nya yang tinggal di sana, dulu Sakura sering berkunjung ke rumah obasannya itu.

"Itu tempat yang sangat bagus, ya?" komentar Sasuke. "Dulu aku sering ke sana."

"Untuk pergi berkencan?" tebak Sakura.

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

Sakura tertawa. "Sudah aku bilang aku tinggal di Yokohama! Tentu saja aku tahu Yokohama itu tempat seperti apa, itu tempat yang cocok untuk berkencan. Apalagi Yamashita Koen. Dulu aku selalu membayangkan seorang pangeran berkuda putih akan membawaku kesana dan melamarku."

"Kau terlalu banyak menghayal, tahu!" ujar Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Tetapi, itu memang tempat yang bagus. Disatu sisi kau bisa melihat laut, di sisi yang lain kau bisa melihat warna warni lampu perkotaan yang indah dari situ."

"Tapi, tempat ini tidak kalah bagusnya, kan?" ujar Sakura sambil memandang ke sekelilingnya.

Sungai Cheonggyecheon adalah sebuah sungai buatan manusia yang dihias sangat indah. dari kejauhan, Sakura bisa melihat sebuah air terjun mini yang dihiasi lampu berwarna warni. Lalu dipinggir-pinggri terdapat cafe-cafe, lampunya menyinari jalan. Bangku-bangku taman yang penuh dengan pasangan muda-mudi.

"Kita ke sana!" ajak Sakura menghampiri air terjun mini itu. sesampainya di depan air terjun mini, Sakura merogoh kantung celananya mengambil sebuah koin. "Kabarnya kalau kita melemparkan koin sambil berharap sesuatu, harapan itu akan menjadi kenyataan."

Sakura berdiri di bibir sungai lalu melemparkan koinnya. Sakura menutup matanya dan sambil menyunggingkan senyum, dia menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat dia harapkan seumur hidupnya terkabul. 'Semoga rencanaku berhasil.'

Melihat Sakura, Sasuke pun mengikutinya. Dia melemparkan sebuah koin lalu menutup matanya. Setelah selesai dia membuka matanya kembali.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Sasuke, setelah Sakura kembali membuka kelopak matanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu!"

"Kenapa memangnya?" tuntut Sasuke ingin tahu permohonan Sakura. "Katakanlah, jika kau memberi tahuku. Aku akan memberi tahumu apa permohonanku tadi."

"Memangnya apa harapanmu?" Sakura tersenyum menantang.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Sasuke. "Kau harus menghadap kearah lain sekitar lima menit."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, merasa curiga. "Kau tidak akan mendorongku kedalam sungai, kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu padamu!"

"Oke, oke!" ujar Sakura. "Aku akan berbalik dan tidak akan mengintip. Entah apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Aku akan berteriak."

"Sudah, kau pandangi saja pemandangan disungai itu. Jangan memperdulikan aku selama lima menit."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, memandangngi sungai buatan di hadapannya. Sakura mendengar Sasuke sedang melakukan sesuatu di belakangnya berharap agar Sasuke tidak mendorongnya kedalam sungai dangkal itu. Menit demi menit berlalu dalam keheningan, membuat Sakura semakin khawatir. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Sasuke memanggil Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk berbalik.

"Sakura berbaliklah! Sudah selesai," ujar pemuda itu.

Sakura membalik tubuhnya dan memandang ke sekelilingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Sakura bingung karena tidak ada apa pun di tempat ini.

"Lihat di bawahmu," ujar Sasuke. Sakura melihat selembar kertas diletakkan di bawah kakinya dan ada beberapa ranting pohon yang membentuk suatu pola. Lalu Sakura memungut kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada di dalamnya.

**SELAMAT DATANG DI RUMAH AKASUNA SAKURA.**

Sakura mendungus dan tertawa saat mengerti maksud Sasuke. Pola itu membentuk suatu ruangan. Yang Sasuke bilang rumah Sakura. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Tunggu sebentar!" ujar Sasuke. Kemudian pemuda itu berdiri tepat di samping Sakura. "Anggap aku sebagai Ibumu."

Kemudian dengan nada tinggi, Sasuke berkata. "Sakura, ada seseorang yang menunggumu di depan pintu."

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menahan tawa.

"Seorang pangeran berkuda putih," ujar Sasuke. "Dia sedang menunggumu, jadi kau harus segera keluar."

Sakura berjalan perlahan ketempat yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Sasuke. Saat Sakura menyadari, Sasuke sudah berdiri di luar pola kayu yang dibentuknya. Dia berdiri dengan tegak dengan lengan yang dilipat di belakang. Sasuke membungkukkan badannya dan mengulurkan lengan kanannya, meminta Sakura untuk menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

Senyum di wajah Sakura tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, dia menikmati semua ini. Lalu Sakura segera menggandeng uluran tangan Sasuke dan berjalan di sisinya menuju ke selembar kertas yang lain. Sakura tertawa saat melihat tulisan yang berada di dalam kertas tadi.

**YAMASHITA KOEN.**

"Sasuke, kau," ujar Sakura menahan tawanya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke berlutut di satu lutut kemudian menarik telapak tangan Sakura, kemudian mencium punggung tangannya. "_Princess,_ maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke membuat senyum yang tadi terkembang di wajah Sakura, berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh kekagetan. 'Apa-apaan ini?' pikir Sakura. Dia hanya bisa diam terpaku, melihat kesungguhan di dalam mata _onyx_ kelam pemuda itu. sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Dia sungguh kebingungan sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, orang-orang yang lewat di dekat mereka berkasak-kusuk dan berhenti untuk memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Aku ... tentu saja aku bersedia," jawab Sakura gugup, dia ingin mengakhiri semua adegan bodoh ini. "Berhentilah bercanda, orang-orang memperhatikan kita! Cepat berdiri!"

"Aku serius! Aku tidak bercanda!" ujar Sasuke. "Mungkin bukan pernikahan, tapi ... aku suka padamu. Karena itu ... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sakura memaksakan tawa, mencoba memastikan apakah Sasuke serius ingin menjadi kekasihnya, jika benar berarti rencananya berjalan dengan lancar!

"Sudahlah, kau jangan bercanda terus. Ayo kita pulang!" ujar Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke berdiri.

Tapi Sasuke tetap bergeming dan menggengam telapak tangan Sakura lebih erat. "Aku perlu jawabanmu dan aku serius!"

Meskipun di dalam hatinya Sakura bersorak. Atas keberhasilan rencananya untuk membuat Sasuke jatuh hati padanya telah berhasil. Dia harus tetap menjaga sikapnya dan menyembunyikan rasa kebahagiaannya. Kemudian Sakura berkata. "Kau bercanda, kan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku serius, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sakura!"

"Mungkin ..." ujar Sakura. "Mungkin, kau harus berdoa lagi di sungai itu." Sakura berkata sambil menunjuk sungai Cheonggyecheon.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu bangkit berdiri. Berjalan kebibir sungai. Mengambil koin di dalam sakunya lagi dan melemparnya ke sungai. Saat Sasuke menutup matanya untuk memohonkan keinginannya. Sakura dari arah belakang Sasuke mendorong punggung Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tercebur ke dalam sungai dangkal itu.

Sasuke terbelalak, terdiam kaku. Kedua tangannya terangkat di sebelah badannya. Sakura sendiri berusaha menahan tawanya yang akan segera meledak. Karena terus menahan tawa perut Sakura terasa sakit dan akhirnya dia gadis itu, melepaskan tawanya.

"Kau, ck!" Sasuke menggeram ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura melongokkan tubuhnya ke sungai dan ... BYURR!

Sasuke mencipratkan air ke arah Sakura. "Hei!" Sakura memperotes. Dengan segera Sakura melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya dan turun ke dalam sungai untuk membalas perlakuan Sasuke tadi. "Akan aku balas, kau."

Jadilah sekarang ini mereka bersikap seperti anak kecil. Mereka berdua bermain air, saling mencipratkan air ke sana dan ke sini, tertawa-tawa seolah mereka tidak memiliki sebuah tanggung jawab. Dan Sakura sendiri juga untuk sejenak melupakan, balas dendamnya.

.

.

"Kita harus pulang," ujar Sasuke menghentikan perang air diantara mereka berdua. Saat ini keadaan mereka berdua sudah basah kuyup.

Sakura mengangkat lengannya, melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya. "Aku rasa kau benar, kita harus pulang ..."

Sasuke keluar dari sungai, berjalan menuju tempat dia memarkirkan mobilnya, tapi dia merasa aneh kenapa Sakura tidak berjalan mengikutinya. Lalu Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sedang berdiri termenung menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Soal, pernyataanmu tadi."

Sasuke mengengkerutkan keningnya, tentu saja Sasuke masih mengingatnya. Dia sudah menunggu selama dua Minggu untuk menanyakannya pada Sakura. Kalau bisa Sasuke ingin mendengar jawabannya sekarang. "Ya?"

Sasuke memang sering berpacaran dengan gadis-gadis. Saat Sasuke menyatakan cintanya, gadis-gadis itu langsung jatuh ke pelukannya. Mudah dan tanpa ada perasaan lain. Tidak seperti saat ini, Sasuke sungguh sulit untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Sakura. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, kala menunggu jawaban dari Sakura. Dia merasa tersiksa saat melihat Sakura terus berpikir seperti itu.

'Kalau iya, cepat katakan iya,' pikir Sasuke. 'Kalau tidak, aku akan segera pergi dari sini!'

"Aku ..." Sakura tersipu malu. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah cantik itu memerah karena malu. 'Kawai, sekali,' pikir Sasuke. "Aku rasa, aku juga jatuh hati padamu."

Otak jenius Sasuke mencerna setiap kata yang baru saja diucapkan Sakura, menyampaikan perkataan itu kedalam hatinya. Lalu meloncat-lonca, berteriak histeris seperti orang gila dan berlari memutari Sakura. Sasuke tahu saat ini dia sedang bersikap seperti orang bodoh. Tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Dia terlalu senang, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendri untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

Baru pertama kali ini Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang begitu membuncah seperti ini. Biasanya para gadis yang berusaha mendekatinya dan menyatakan perasaanya pada Sasuke. Tapi sekarang beda, dia merasakan hal yang lain. Lega. Gembira. Dan merasa luar biasa senang, beraduk menjadi satu.

"Kau serius?" ujarnya seperti anak kecil, yang sedang bertanya kepada ibunya. "Kau benar-benar serius, Sakura?"

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk, mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum manis, melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil.

"DIA SERIUS!" teriak Sasuke senang. Lalu Sasuke menggendong Sakura seperti putri ke arah parkir. Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang sedang berada disitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Selesai ... ini fic full SasuSaku. Dan Romance banget!**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.**

**Aku bru bisa Up Date 2 Minggu lagi. Besok udah mulai kerja. N sori gak bisa bls Review kalian satu" nie.  
**

**Bersediakah kalian tinggalkan pesan, kritik, dan saran kalian di kotak review Mia. Ini di harapkan loh! Demi kelanjutan fic ini.**

**Salam Mia Muyohri ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Love** **is in** **Japan**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

.

Sejak mereka berdua resmi menjalin sebuah hubungan, mereka berdua selalu bersama tanpa mengalami pertengkaran yang berarti. Sasuke selalu tahu untuk membuat Sakura tersenyum. Meskipun waktu yang mereka lalui sangat terbatas karena kesibukan masing-masing. Mereka juga sering berkomunikasi melalui telepon seusai mereka bekerja. Waktu yang mereka miliki untuk selalu bersama, semakin sulit karena Sakura akan segera pergi ke Jepang untuk syuting film.

"Aku akan berada di sana sekitar dua bulan," ucap Sakura waktu itu.

Sasuke khawatir Jepang masih kacau akbiat bencana gempa waktu itu. Sasuke sempat memperotes. Tapi Sakura tetap bersikeras ingin pergi, dia mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa ini kesempatannya untuk lebih dikenal dunia. Dan Sasuke pun tidak bisa mengubah keinginan Sakura yang keras itu.

Karena itu, Sasuke sering mencari berita tentang Jepang dari semua media masa. Tapi ternyata kekhwatirannya tidak beralasan. Jepang sudah mulai pulih, bahan pangan sudah mulai tersedia di pasar. Persedian bahan bakar juga sudah mulai normal. Ternyata Jepang sudah teratur lagi, tidak seperti saat Sasuke meninggalkan Jepang.

.

.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sasuke setelah memberitahu kondisi Jepang saat ini. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang Sakura khawatirkan. Walaupun sudah membulatkan tekad, tetap saja Sakura masih merasa takut untuk pergi ke Jepang. Jepang sudah memberikan masa lalu yang buruk untuk dirinya.

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir Sakura di Seoul. Besok pagi, Sakura harus sudah menaiki pesawat menuju Tokyo. Jadi malam ini Sakura pergunakan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri taman yang berada di dekat apertemen Sakura.

"Terima kasih, sudah mau mencari berita tentang Jepang untukku," ujar Sakura, berjalan di didi kanan Sasuke.

Langkah kakinya seirama dengan langkah kaki Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sakura berpikir dalam diam, dia tidak pernah menyangka hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan semudah ini. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencurigai dirinya yang hanya berpura-pura menyukai pemuda itu. Sakura juga heran, kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan aura hitam yang kerap kali keluar dari diri Sakura akibat dendam itu. Mungkin mata Sasuke sudah gelapkan oleh cintanya pada Sakura, dan Sasuke hanya bisa melihat Sakura dari sisi baiknya saja.

"Hei?" ujar Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kau mendengar pertanyaanku tadi, tidak?"

"Maaf. Tadi memang kau bilang apa?"

Untuk sesaat, Sakura tidak tahu di mana dia berada, karena mereka sudah tidak berjalan di taman lagi. Sakura memandang gedung apertemen tempatnya tinggal dan segera menyadari bahwa dia sudah sampai di apertemennya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir, sambil memperhatikan Sakura. "Sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi apa yang kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Aku bertanya, bagaimana cara aku menghubungimu saat kau berada di Jepang?"

"Sasori Oppa, akan menyiapkan nomor untukku, saat di Jepang nanti," ujar Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang di katan Sasori tadi siang.

"Hubungi aku, saat kau sudah mendapatkan nomor di sana, oke?" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan mengirimi pesan, saat aku sudah mendapatkannya. Kau orang pertama yang akan kuhubungi."

Sasuke tersenyu simpul dihadapan Sakura. "Baguslah!"

"Oh, iya!" ucap Sakura, mengingat sesuatu yang harus dia serahkan ke Sasuke. "Sebelum aku berangkat besaok, aku mau minta bantuanmu."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, merasa heran saat Sakura meminta bantuan padanya. Sakura tetap memasang wajah tenang, padahal di dalamnya dia sudah sangat takut. Takut ketahuan oleh Sasuke bahwa benda yang akan dia titipkan ke Sasuke itu adalah benda yang akan menghancurkan masa depan Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa? Kau tidak bisa ya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau sebelumnya tidak pernah meminta bantuanku, jadi aku agak sedikit terkejut saja."

Sakura tertawa singkat, saat Sasuke mengatakan seperti itu. Dia berpikir bahwa Sasuke mengetahui rencana balas dendamnya. "Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu? Bukankah sudah sering aku memintanya?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, dia berpikir kapan Sakura meminta bantuannya. "Contohnya?"

"Ehmm ..." Sakura bergumam, mencoba berpikir kapan dia pernah meminta bantuan Sasuke. "Saat kau menemaniku membeli kamera SDLR, dan ..."

"Aku merasa kau masih tertutup padaku," ucap Sasuke tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura selanjutnya. Sakura bisa mendengar nada kecewa keluar dari kata-kata yang Sasuke keluarkan barusan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Maksudku, kau jangan ragu-ragu untu meminta bantuan padaku, oke?" ujar Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Memangnya, tadi aku terdengar ragu-ragu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Bibirmu berkedut-kedut seperti ini tadi," Sasuke menarik bibirnya sendiri dan mencontohkan gerakan bibir Sakura saat gugup. Hal itu membuat Sakura tertawa. "Dan matamu bergerak kemana-mana, seperti seseorang yang sedang melihat hantu."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" ujar Sakura di tengah tawanya.

"Kau seperti itu tadi!" ucap Sasuke. "Dan aku serius, kau jangan ragu-ragu untuk meminta bantuan padaku."

Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke baik. Dia perhatian pada Sakura dan selalu bisa membuat Sakura tertawa.

'Tidak!' bentak Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, tidak membiarkan dirinya diombang-ambing oleh dikap baik Sasuke. 'Jangan trertipu, Sakura!' pikirnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Lima tahun lalu dia sudah merasakan perasaan yang sama. Lima tahu lalu, dia tertipu. Sakura tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi pada dirinya.

"Aku ingin kau mengirimkan sesuatu untukku. Sudah aku siapkan, jadi besok tinggal kau masukkan saja ke dalam kotak pos," kata Sakura menjelaskan. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun. Kau tinggal memasukkannya ke dalam kotak pos."

"Kau masih ragu," tuduh Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Kau mengulangi perkataanmu dua kali."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, sambil meringis, dia berkata. "Aku tidak terbiasa meminta bantuan orang lain," ujar Sakura.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan mengirimkannya untukmu," ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. "Mana barangnya?"

"Ada di dalam apertemen," ucap Sakura. "Aku akan mengambilnya. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar."

"Aku bisa menemanimu sampai pintu apertemen."

'Jangan harap kau bisa masuk ke dalam apertemenku!' pekik Sakura dalam hatinya. Kemudian gadis itu berkata sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau tunggu saja di sini."

"Oke. Aku tunggu," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura berlalri kecil, memasuki lift dan membiarkan lift itu membawanya ke lantai lima. Dengan cepat Sakura membuka pintu apertemenya dan masuk, kemudian menyalakan lampu ruang tamu. Paket yang terbungkus amplop kertas berwarna cokelat itu ada di atas sofa, bertengger rapi. Sakura mesuk ke dalam dengan perlahan dan mengelus paket yang sudah dia siapkan. Paket itu tersa berat, lebih berat dari kemarin karena seolah seluruh keberhasilan rencananya berada di dalam amplop itu.

'Masa depan Sasuke sekarang berada di tanganku, berada di amplop ini,' ujar Sakura di dalam hatinya. Dengan menyerahkan amplop itu pada Sasuke, Sakura mengundang iblis untuk secara perlahan-lahan mengahncurkan hidup Sasuke.

'Yang kulakukan ini benar. Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya,' ujarnya dalam hati. Sambil membulatkan tekadnya.

Sasuke dulu sudah salah besar telah mengejeknya dan mentertawakannya. Salah Sasuke yang membuat Sakura menjadi seorang pendendam. Jika Sasuke manyalahkannya, seharusnya dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri!

Dengan cepat sakura mendekap amplop itu dan berlari keluar setelah menutup pintu apertemnya kembali.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ujar Sakura, sambil menyodorkan amplop itu pada Sasuke. "Bisa kau kirimkan paket ini? Kalau tidak salah, ada kotak pos didekat apertemenmu, kan? Aku tahu kau sibuk jadi aku sudah menempelkan perangkonya, supaya kau tidak usah ke kantor pos lagi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, soal kotak pos didekat apertemenku? Apa kau seorang penguntit?" Sasuke mencoba menggoda Sakura. Sakura tersenyum salam tingkah. Sakura harus membuat Sasuke mengirimkan paket itu dari kotak pos dekat apertemenya. Harus!

"Aku akan kirimkan besok," jawab Sasuke sambil membaca alamat yang terpampang di depan amplop. "Etude?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku Brand ambassador Etude, aku harus segera menyerahkan portfolioku pada mereka. Seharusnya aku sudah menyerahkannya seminggu yang lalu, tapi aku keluapaan karena kesibukan persiapa ke Jepang," ujar Sakura berbohong, berhara Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang Sakura katakan. "Kau harus mengirimkannya besok, kalau tidak paket ini tidak akan sampai pada waktunya," ujar Sakura mewanti-wanti.

"Kau tidak menulis namamu di sini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

'Oh, tidak!' untuk sejenak Sakura panik, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan untuk pertanyaan Sasuke itu.

"Mereka ..." ujar Sakura lirih. "Mereka pasti tahu kalau paket ini dariku. Lagi pula, aku juga menulis nama dan alamatku di dalam berkas-berkas itu. jadi tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menghela napas lega secara sembunyi saat Sasuke mengaggukkan kepalanya. "Oke. Akan aku kirimkan, besok."

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura.

"Jangan ragu-ragu untuk meminta bantuan padaku, oke?"

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian dia berkata, "Jangan lupa, kirimkan besok lewat kotak pos di dekat apertemenmu saja, oke?"

"Oke. Lagi pula aku sudah capek hari ini, ingin segera pulang dan tidur."

Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pulanglah istirahatkan dirimu. Jangan terlalu banyak bekerja, ya!" pesan Sakura pada Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Sakura masuk kembali ke dalam gedung apertemennya. Setelah Sakura menghilang dari pandangan mata Sasuke. Pemuda itu segera pergi meninggalkan gedung apertemen Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Yap fic ini kembali di Up date, di mohon setelah membaca di review. Berikan saran dan kritik yang membangun untuk chap ini.**

**Untuk semua yg udah review kemarin aku ucapin makasih banyak ya!**

**Untuk yg login aku udah bales lewat PM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Love** **is in** **Japan**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

.

Sakura berbohong soal keberangkatannya besok pagi. Dia mendapat cuti satu hari, sebelum keberangkatannya ke Jepang. Dia mempunyai rencana sendiri untuk mengisi hari cutinya. Rencana yang sudah dia susun rapi sejak beberapa Minggu lalu. Rencana yang sudah dipikirkan dengan baik dan kemungkinan untuk gagal nol persen.

.

.

Sakura menyeduh teh lalu memnyeruputnya perlahan, membiarkan rasa hangat teh memenuhui rongga tubuhnya. Matanya menatap sebuah koper yang sudah dia persiapkan. Kemudian matanya beralih pada kamera DSRL yang tergeletak di atas meja. Gadis itu, sudah mengisi baterainya dan juga sudah mengatur lensanya untuk membidik sasaran jarak jauh.

Sekarang, Sakura sedang tidak berada di dalam apertemennya. Dia sedang duduk di kursi milik sebuah hotel. Kamar hotel yang sekarang Sakura tempati, adalah kamar hotel yang pernah dia inapi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Di seberang jalan, Sakura bisa melihat sebuah gedung apertemen. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Sakura melihat mobil Sasuke masuk ke dalam gedung parkir apertemen itu dan melihat pemuda itu memasuki apertemennya.

Sakura sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, paket itu sudah berada di tangan Sasuke, menunggu untuk dikirim. Lalu Sakura beranjak berdiri, mengambil teropong jarak jauhnya dan membidik salah satu kamar. Uchiha Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan Sakura bisa melihat rambutnya yang basah oleh air. Lalu Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah paket yang sedang tergeletak di atas kasur pemuda itu. Sakura mearaih kamera DSRL yang dia letakkan di atas meja, lalu memutar ring yang berada di atas lensa kamera, mengatur fokusnya, seperti yang sudah diajarkan Sasuke. Walau dengan kesulitan Sakura membidik dan mengambil foto yang dia inginkan.

Setelah setengah jam berlatih menggunakan kamera, Sakura membidikkan kameranya ke luar jendela dan memincingkan matanya, memandang Sasuke lagi dari lensa kamera. Sakura mencari sudut yang dia anggap bagus untuk memotret dan saat dia menemukannya, dengan cepat Sakura membidiknya. Sakura berdecak kesal saat dia melihat hasil jepretannya, hasilnya tidak seperti yang diinginkan. Berulang kali dia menjepretkan kameranya sampai beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya dia mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkannya. Sasuke dan paket cokelat itu terpampang di layar kamera digital itu dengan apik.

'Sempurna,' pikir Sakura.

Sakura meletakkan kameranya di atas meja, lalu mengambil tehnya dan meminumnya sampai tandas, tehnya sudah terasa dingin. Sakura menyetel alaramnya pukul 4 pagi. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengambil foto bagus yang lainnya. Seulas seringai tersungging di bibir Sakura. Besok, setelah dia mengambil foto Sasuke saat mengirimkan paket, dia siap pergi ke Jepang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setibanya di Jepang, Sakura tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk merasa takut maupun gugup. Sejak pesawat mendarat di Bandara Internasional Narita, Sakura disibukkan oleh berbagai administrasi, mulai dari imigrasi sampai bea cukai. Bahkan beberapa orang Korea yang sedang berlibur ke Jepang dan mengenali Sakura, memaksa Sakura untuk berfoto bersama mereka. Setelah itu, sesudah dia keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Kilatan blitz dari berbagai penjuru menyilaukan mata Sakura, seolah beginilah cara Tokyo menyambutnya. Rupanya kedatangan Sakura ke Tokyo sudah bukan rahasia lagi.

Tiga orang dari perwakilan produser Hatake Kakashi yang sudah mengenali Sakura, segera bergegas mendekati Sakura dan membawakan barang bawaan Sakura sesegera mungkin. Mereka bertiga memandu Sakura menuju keluar dimana mobil perusahaan sudah menunggu, sebuah van besar berwarna silver. Sakura baru menghela napas lega setelah dia duduk di dalam van besar itu. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya lalu melepaskan kaca mata hitam besarnya. Dia juga melepaskan kamera DSRL yang dari tadi tergantung di lehernya. Dengan berhati-hati dia mendekap kamera itu, seolah kamera itu adalah nyawanya.

**?.?**

**$o$**

Lima hari berikutnya Sakura disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan. Gadis itu tidak bisa mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang layak. Walau baru kali ini dia bekerja dengan orang Jepang, tapi dia sudah merasa muak. Sasori juga uring-uringan menghadapi pihak manajer produksi filmnya.

Orang-orang Jepang ini memang profesional dan mengharapkan kesempurnaan. Saking sempurnanya, mereka berharap Sakura bisa bertingkah seperti robot yang selalu mematuhi perintah dan tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan.

**O.O**

**-.—"**

Tapi akhirnya hari ini mereka bisa menyelesaikan satu set pengambilan adegan, masih tersisa 5 set lagi. Meskipun demikian, Sakura puas karena bisa mendapatkan satu hari cuti. Satu hari sudah cukup untuk melanjutkan rencananya.

Saat ini Sakura berusaha mencoba untuk bangkit dari kasurnya. Lututnya terasa sangat sakit karena hari ini dia terus dipaksa untuk melakukan adegan _skating_ di atas es. Dia selalu terjatuh saat melucur, dia tidak pernah melakukan seluncur es selama ini. Tapi akhirnya dia bisa melakukannya dengan bantuan seorang pelatih _skating_. Sakura berusaha berdiri lalu menyeret koper besarnya mendekati kasur. Dia membuka koper itu di atas lantai dan menarik kamera itu dari dalam koper.

'Ini adalah senjata yang akan merenggut karir Sasuke,' pikir Sakura puas.

Perlahan dia mengeluarkan kartu memori dari sisi kiri kamera itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sakura mengambil tas tangannya dan menyelipkan kartu memori itu ke dalam tas. Lima menit kemudian, dia sudah berada di jalanan malam kota Shinjuku, Tokyo. Dia melihat sekeliling, mencari tempat untuk mencetak foto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura menemukan sebuah _convenience_ stor kecil di pinggir jalan. Terlalu kecil sampai seolah tidak ada orang yang sadar akan keberadaanya. Sakura memasuki toko kecil itu dan bertanya, "Bisakah saya mencetak foto di sini?"

Pemilik toko itu, seorang ibu setengah baya, menjawab dengan tersenyum. "Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri di mesin itu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah mesin fotokopi serbaguna.

Sakura memasangkan kartu memorinya ke dalam mesin cetak itu, kemudian dia memencet beberapa tombol. Semenit kemudian, beberapa foto meluncur keluar dari dalam mesin serba guna, menunjukkan foto-foto yang dia ambil beberapa hari yang lalu.

'Paket itu pasti sudah sampai di kantor Etude,' pikir Sakura sambil menunggu foto-fotonya dicetak. Jantungnya berdebar senang memikirkan semua rencananya berjalan dengan mulus satu persatu. Sakura ingin Sasuke merasakan apa yang dulu dirasakan olehnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura mengumpulkan semua foto yang sudah tercetak lalu membawanya kemeja kasir.

"Kau punya amplop dan perangko?" tanya Sakura pada wanita setengah baya penjaga toko. Wanita itu menganguk dan menunjuk ke arah belakang Sakura, menunjukkan tempat amplopnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengambil salah satu amplop dan membukanya.

"Bisa pinjam pulpen?"

Tanpa banyak bicara wanita setengah baya itu, meminjamkan sebuah pulpen pada Sakura. Sakura mulai menulis alamat di atas amplop itu dengan teliti. Setelah selesai menuliskan alamat, dia memasukkan foto-foto itu ke dalam amplop. Sebelum Sakura bertanya lagi, wanita itu sudah memberikan sebuah perangko dan lem pada Sakura.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Kau sedang terburu-buru?" tanya wanita itu.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil meratakan lem pada perangko. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya," ujar Sakura sambil mengembalikan semua barang yang dia pinjam, kemudian dia membayar semua biaya cetak dan amplopnya.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Sambil terus memperhatikan Sakura sampai gadis itu berlalu keluar toko.

Hawa panas langsung terasa di wajah Sakura, saat dia keluar dari toko yang sejuk tadi. Musim panas di Jepang terasa lebih panas dari pada di Korea. Hal itu membuat Sakura mengeluarkan keringatnya terus, sampai kausnya melekat dipunggungnnya. Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari kotak pos yang berwarna merah. Akhirnya Sakura menemukan kotak merah itu beberapa menit kemudian.

Sakura menghampiri kotak pos itu dan berdiri di hadapannya dengan amplop yang sudah dia letakkan di mulut kotak pos.

'Sasuke, amplop ini yang akan menghancurkan karirmu!' pikir Sakura. Lalu dia melepaskan pegangannya, membiarkan amplop itu masuk ke dalam kotak pos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menggerakkan kipasnya dengan liar, berharap hembusan angin dari kipasnya dapat mengurangi panas yang dia rasakan. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Naruto, panas-panas seperti ini dia masih saja memakan mie ramen yang panas. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah kedai ramen di pinggir jalan.

"Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Selain kepanasan?" tanya Sasuke sinis. "Kurasa tidak ada."

"Bukankah Tokyo terasa lebih panas dari ini?" tanya Naruto balik.

Sasuke mendengus. "Yang namanya panas, ya tetap saja panas."

"Biasanya kau tidak memperdulikan masalah cuaca. Apa kau begini karena merindukan Sakura?" ujar Naruto menggoda, membuat Sasuke semakin jengkel.

Gadis itu sudah tiba di Jepang seminggu yang lalu. Seharusnya dia menghubungi Sasuke, sesudah dia mendapatkan nomor di Jepang, tapi nyatanya, sampai sekarang dia masih belum mendapatkan kabar sedikit pun dari gadis itu. Sasuke merasa dirinya seperti di campakan. Dan dia tidak suka di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Dia belum menghubungiku, tahu," ujar Sasuke, akhirnya mengatakan juga pada sahabatnya itu.

"Mungkin dia sibuk?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan menghubungiku setibanya dia di Jepang. Hari, ini kalau dia tidak menghubungiku sampai habis waktu makan siang, aku akan menghubungi _agency_-nya dan bertanya tentang nomor telponnya, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

"Kau ini, kenapa tidak menghubungi agncy-nya sekarang saja? Apa gunanya menunggu?" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mencerna perkataan Naruto. "Kau benar juga. Jarang-jarang kau sepintar ini."

Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya, lalu mengeluarkan iPhonenya. Dia sudah memliki nomor kantor _agency_ Sakura. Belum sempat Sasuke mendengarkan bunyi dering, telponnya sudah diangkat seseorang.

"_Yeobosaeyo,_" orang itu menyapa dalam bahasa Korea.

"_Can you speak English_?" pinta Sasuke. Kemudian orang itu berkata bahwa dia bisa berbahasa Inggris.

"Bagus," ujar Sasuke. "Aku ingin tahu nomor telepon Akasuna Sakura. Aku dengar dia sedang berada di Jepang untuk syuting film."

"Tapi kami tidak bisa memberikan nomor telelpon artis kami begitu saja," jawab orang itu dengan nada dingin.

"Aku ini pacarnya!" ujar Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Bukankah kalau begitu Anda seharusnya tahu?" ujar orang itu dengan nada malas-malasan.

Dia tidak bisa menghabiskan seharian penuh mendengar penolakan pegawai agency sialan ini. Sasuke harus mengganti strateginya. Dia tidak bisa membalas kekerasan dengan kekerasan.

"Tolonglah aku," pinta Sasuke dengan lebih sopan. Kalau dia bertindak keras, dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hal yang dia inginkan. "Aku ingin tahu nomor telepon Sakura, aku ingin mengetahui kabarnya di sana!"

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja di sana, Tuan," ujar pria itu lagi. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama anda?"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aaaahhh ..." ujar orang itu seolah dia sudah mengenal nama Sasuke. "Sakura banyak bercerita tentang anda. Saya adalah manajernya, nama saya Akasuna Sasori. Senang mendengar suara Anda, tapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa memberikan nomor Sakura."

"Tidak bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hhmmm ..." ujar Sasori. "Mungkin bisa. Mukin juga tidak."

'Sialan, orang ini pasti sedang berusaha untuk mempermainkannya,' pikir Sasuke. "Bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa membantuku?"

"Kau sayang padanya?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sasuke tegas

"Kau bersedia untuk menikahinya?" tanya Sasori lagi, kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar serius. Membuat Sasuke berpikir lalu menatap Naruto. Naruto mengangkat bahunya menandakan dia tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Aku memang berpikir untuk menikahinya."

"Bagus!" ujar Sasori. "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan nomor teleponnya. Dengarkan dan catat baik-baik."

Kemudian Sasori memberikan nomor Sakura. Sasuke sempat mengoreksi beberapa kata karena pelafalan Sasori kurang bagus dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Jangan sampai kau membuat gadisku menangis," ujar Sasori memperingatkan Sasuke saat dia mengakhiri pembicaraan teleponnya. Sasuke menangkap kesan serius dalam perkataan manajer Sakura itu, hal itu membuatnya sedikit waspada. "Kalau kau sampai membuatnya menangis, aku akan menendangmu dari Korea ..."

**=.=**

**^.^**

"Menikah?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya setelah Sasuke memasukkan iPhonenya ke dalam kantung celananya. "Kau berencana untuk menikahi Sakura?"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau? Si playboy ini ingin menikah?" tanya Naruto, kali ini dengan nada meledek dan takjub.

"Kau, sudah diamlah!" ujar Sasuke sambil menekan nomor-nomor yang dia percayai nomor Sakura di Jepang. "Kenapa memangnya? Aku tidak boleh menikah, begitu?"

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau sedang ..."

Sasuke mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya kemudian mendesah. "Tidak aktif."

"Kau serius ingin menikah dengannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, iya! Kau cerewet sekali sih," ujar Sasuke kesal. Sasuke memang sudah berencana untuk menikahi Sakura. Sudah satu bulan ini mereka menjalin kisah cintanya, dan juga Sasuke tidak menemukan satu kekurangan dari Sakura. Sakura sungguh terlihat sempurna di matanya. Sikapnya yang menyenangkan, dia juga pintar dan penuh dengan ambisi. Gadis itu juga sangat cantik. Apalagi coba yang harus di pikirkan untuk melamar Sakura?

Kriiiing! Kriinng!

iPhone Sasuke berdering, membuat dia sedikit terkejut.

"_Moshi-moshi_," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku minta kau segera kembali ke kantor," Sasuke mendengar suara atasannya di dalam telepon. "Ada masalah di sini dan kau harus segera kemari."

**.**

**.**

Sasuke duduk di sebuah ruang rapat, dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang. Yang duduk di hadapannya adalah pimpinan kantor cabang Korea yang bernama Hyuga Neji. Dan juga Sasuke mengenal perwakilan dari perusahaan yang sedang dia tangani, tapi dia tidak mengenal tiga orang yang lainnya lagi.

"Sasuke aku yakin kau sudah mengenal tuan Jugo, dari perusahaan yang sedang kau tangani," ujar Neji. "Sedangkan tiga orang ini, mereka dari Etude, bergelut dibidang yang sama dengan perusahaan tuan Juga. Tuan-tuan dari Etude, setahun yang lalu juga pernah menjadi klien kita."

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke menjabat tangan ke tiga perwakilan Etude itu, kemudian dia kembali duduk kembali di kursinya setelah para tamu di ruangan itu duduk kembali.

"Ada masalah apa ini?" tanya Sasuke langsung keinti pembicaraan.

Jugo mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, langsung menatapnya tidak suka. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. "Kau yang membocorkan rahasia perusahaan kami pada Etude! Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Tuan Juga, tenanglah!" ucap Neji, untuk menenangkan kliennya itu. "Tidak bisakah kita berbicara secara profesional di sini? Saya mengharapkan Anda tidak terbawa emosi di sini."

"Cih!" tuan Jugo mencibir lalu duduk kembali. Kemudian dia meraih tas kerjanya dan mngeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat. Dari dalam amplop itu, dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. Setelah memperhatikannya beberapa kali, tuan Jugo melemparkan kertas-kertas itu kehadapan Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke melihatnya ternyata kertas itu adalah foto-foto dirinya.

'Apa-apaan ini?' pikirnya.

Sasuke mulai menyadari bahwa dia sedang dalam masalah serius. Sasuke mengambil salah satu foto yang memperlihatkan dirinya yang sedang mengirimkan sesuatu. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, untuk melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dia kirimkan. Berusaha keras untuk mengingatnya.

"Ada apa dengan foto-foto ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak menyangkal, bahwa yang berada di foto itu adalah dirimu?" tanya Neji dengan tenang.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sekalipun orang itu bukan saya, saya juga tidak bisa menyangkal karena orang ini mirip sekali dengan saya," ujar Sasuke, tidak ingin mengiyakan pertanyaan itu. Dia takut, kalau dia mengakui yang berada di dalam foto itu adalah dirinya, masalah yang akan dia hadapi akan semakin besar.

"Barang yang dia kirimkan, siapa pun orang itu, adalah sebuah paket," ujar Neji. "Tuan, bisa Anda keluarkan paket itu?"

Perwakilan dari Etude mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang agak besar dari tas kerjanya. Amplop itu. Amplop yang Sakura titipkan padanya. Apa hubungan paket Sakura dengan pekerjaannya? Kenapa perwakilan dari perusahaan yang dia tangani marah-marah, hanya karena sebuah portofolio seorang artis?

"Lihatlah, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melihat amplop ini, betul begitu tuan Uchiha?" tanya pria dari perwakilan Etude itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang amplop itu dengan seksama. "Apa isinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Cih!" cibir tuan Jugo. "Kau masih saja berpura-pura tidak mengetahui isinya?"

"Maafkan saya, tuan Jugo," ujar Sasuke dengan penuh rasa hormat. Dia tidak ingin memperkleruh suasana. "Saya hanya bersikap profesional. Saya harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kenapa juga saya harus berada di sini?"

"Karena kau itu penghianat, yang telah membocorkan rahasia perusahaanku!" tuduh tuan Jugo.

"Tuan, bisa kau keluarkan berkas-berkas itu?" ujar Hashimoto.

Pria perwakilan Etude itu mengangguk, lalu mulai membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya yang terlihat familiar di mata Sasuke. Berkas-berkas itu adalah sebuah sistem untuk perusahaan kosmetik, yang telah dia buat dan telah dia susun. Sebuah jenis berkas yang seharusnya tidak boleh keluar dari perusahaan.

"Lihat sekali lagi foto itu, Sasuke," ucap Neji. "Apa bisa kau kenali bahwa amplop yang berada di hadapan kita adalah amplop yang sama dengan ampolp yang ada di foto itu?"

'Tindakan ini adalah pembocoran rahasia, tindakan yang akan menghancurkan karir,' pikir Sasuke. Jadi ini kah yang membuat dia berada di ruangan ini? Dia di tuduh membocorkan rahasia klien? Tapi Sasuke tidak tahu menahu tentang berkas-berkas itu!

"Siapa yang telah mengirimkan berkas-berkas itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Pria perwakilan dari Etude tersenyum penuh arti. "Menurut perkiraan saya, Anda yang telah mengirimkan berkas ini, Tuan Uchiha. Foto itu mengatakan segalanya. Area yang tertera di setempel pos menunjukkan area tempat Anda tinggal. Foto-foto ini juga diambil di lokasi yang sama, menunjukkan bahwa Anda yang telah mengirimkan berkas-berkas ini pada kami."

"Lalu, siapa yang telah mengrimkan foto-foto ini?" tanya Sasuke, meminta penjelasan. "Kalau tidak salah lihat, perangkonya berasal dari Jepang, kan?"

"Kami punya sumber kami!" ucap tuan Jugo tidak memperdulikan Sasuke. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah rahasia perusahaanya telah di sebar luaskan, kemudian entah dari mana foto tersangka tiba-tiba saja sampai di kantor pusat Jepang. Karena hal itu tuan Jugo kena marah besar, dari atasannya. Sekarang tuan Jugo ingin menimpakan kemarahannya kepada si tersangka.

"Untungnya saja pihak Etude, berbaik hati untuk mengembalikan berkas ini. Tapi sayangnya pihak perusahaan tuan Jogo telah menarik proyeknya. Dengan berat hati, kau harus kembali ke Jepang dan melapor ke kantor pusat. Selanjutnya, biar pihak dari sana yang akan mengurusnya. Kau bisa pulang cepat hari ini. Lalu letakkan kartu karyawanmu di meja."

"Tidak!" Sasuke berdiri seketika. "Anda tidak bisa memecat saya begitu saja! Saya sudah berkorban begitu banyak pada perusahaan! Saya sudah membuat begitu banyak kesuksesan bagi perusahaan ini! Saya juga sudah ..."

"CUKUP! Sasuke. Kau sudah mencoreng nama perusahaan!" Neji membentak Sasuke. "Aku harap kau bisa mengerti. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan memecatmu."

Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya. Tuan Jugo terus memandang Sasuke rendah. Neji hanya menggeleng, meminta Sasuke untuk segera ke luar dari kantor. Ketiga orang dari Etude hanya bisa memandang Sasuke dengan penuh rasa simpati.

Dia dipecat!

Dia dipecat, dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Hatinya sakit, mengetahui hal itu. dia sungguh sudah banyak berkorban untuk perusahaan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Selesai ..., akhirnya semua rencana Sakura berhasil. Di chap menjelaskan semua tentang balas dendam Sakura. Bentar gie ini fic bkal FIN. Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian fic ini masihkah menarik untuk di baca?**

**Gomen, chap kemaren itu gak jelas, dan pendek sangat. Jadi untuk chap ini aku buat panjang. Bersediakah kalian untuk mereview lagi. Sangat di harapkan ya!**

**Tapi bagi yang hanya ingin ngeflame fic ini, mending gak usah ya.**

**Kau ... ya, kau yang di sana! Yang suka sekali ngflame fic qu ini. Bih baik jangan dibaca ya, setiap chap kau review. Kalau kau tidak suka ya jangan di baca atuh! Bagusnya aku bisa menyaring kata-kata kasarmu. Jadi reviewmu tidak akan masuk ke kotak review, Maaf ya! ^^**

**terus ini ucapan terima kasih ntuk :**

**Andi aja, Fufu ruru, me Ara-chan, Saki-chan, Hiromi Toshiko, Kithara, Ucucubi.**

**Yang review login di bls lewat PM, di ceka aja. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Love** **is in** **Japan**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

.

"CUKUP! Sasuke. Kau sudah mencoreng nama perusahaan!" Neji membentak Sasuke. "Aku harap kau bisa mengerti. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan memecatmu."

Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya. Tuan Jugo terus memandang Sasuke rendah. Neji hanya menggeleng, meminta Sasuke untuk segera ke luar dari kantor. Ketiga orang dari Etude hanya bisa memandang Sasuke dengan penuh rasa simpati.

Dia dipecat!

Dia dipecat, dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Hatinya sakit, mengetahui hal itu. dia sungguh sudah banyak berkorban untuk perusahaan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ke esokan harinya, Sasuke pergi sebuah bar di pusat kota, tempat dia bisa duduk untuk berfikir sambil menenggak bir. Saat ini dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Sejak kabar pemecatannya kemarin, Sasuke menghabiskan setiap waktunya untuk berpikir, walaupun dirinya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sudah dipecat. Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dari pemecatan dirinya di perusahaan. Sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya mengganjal.

'Aku tidak boleh terbawa emosi, aku harus tenang,' pikir Sasuke. Berkas-berkas itu memang hasil kerjanya, tapi bukan hanya dia saja yang memilikinya. Tapi seluruh anggota timnya juga memiliki berkas yang sama. Yang berarti Amakichi Couji, yang sempat melapor bahwa tas kerja dan dompetnya hilang, dia juga memiliki berkas itu, berkas yang dikirimkan ke kantor Etude.

Orang itulah yang saat ini Sasuke sedang tunggu. Amakichi Couji, beberapa saat kemudian pria itu memasuki bar, dalam keadaan berkeringat dan kelihatan lelah, sambil menenteng tas kerja barunya.

"Maaf, membuat Anda menunggu," ujar Couji dengan wajah memelas.

"Duduklah," ujar Sasuke. "Ada yang inginku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa pun yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda, akan saya lakukan," ujar pria itu. Sasuke bisa melihat jelas bahwa Couji tidak tulus mengucapkan itu semua.

"Kau ingat kapan kau kehilangan tas kerjamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Couji tersentak, sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke tadi.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak menuduhmu macam-macam," ujar Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin informasi darimu. Itu saja."

"Sekitar sebulan yang lalu, di hari Jumat. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat." Ucap Couji mencoba mengingatnya.

"Waktu itu kau pergi ke sebuah bar, bukan? Apakah kau sendirian pergi ke bar itu?"

"Iya, malam itu aku memang datang ke bar itu. Tapi hari itu ada seorang gadis cantik yang datang menemaniku untuk minum," ucap Couji menjelaskan.

'Gadis cantik?' pikir Sasuke. "Seperti apa dia?"

"Berambut panjang, lurus, dan warna rambutnya itu unik. Kalau tidak salah berwarna pink," ujar Couji mencoba mengingat. "Aku rasa dia seorang artis. Baru minggu kemarin aku sadar bahwa gadis itu wajahnya terpampang di _billboard_ Myeongdong. Waktu aku menceritakan ini pada yang lainnya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang percaya."

'_Billboard_ Myeongdong? Artis? Tidak mungkin!' Sasuke menjerit di dalam hatinya. 'Gadisku, Sakura?'

Hatinya ingin menolak semua kebenaran yang tersaji saat ini, Sasuke tidak bisa menerima hal ini. Tapi setiap bukti menunjukkan kebenarannya.

'Apa Sakura yang telah menjebakku?' pikirnya kalut.

Sasuke segera berdiri dan keluar dari bar itu, meninggalkan Couji sendirian dalam keadaan bingung.

'Aku harus kembali ke Jepang, aku butuh penjelasan atas semua yang terjadi. Ya, sebuah penjelasan!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamashita Koen masih sama seperti yang dulu Sakura ingat. Dia sangat bersyukur masih bisa datang ke tempat ini lagi, meskipun dalam rangka syuting. Gedung tempatnya syuting dekat dengan Yamashita Koen. Sakura sengaja datang ke tempat itu lebih pagi dari jadwal seharusnya. Dia ingin menikmati suasana pagi di Yamashita Koen, sebelum dihadapkan dengan kesibukan syuting. Sakura duduk disebuah bangku yang menghadap ke laut. Deru ombak yang menerjang tembok pembatas terdengar menenangkan, ditambah lagi suara derit kapal para nelayan yang sedang berlabuh, membuat suasana pagi Sakura terasa nyaman dan menenangkan. Sesekali iPhonenya berdering, Sasuke yang menghubunginya. Tapi Sakura tidak memperdulikan sama sekali panggilan Sasuke itu.

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak Sakura mengirimkan foto-foto itu. Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kehidupan Sasuke. Dia juga sudah tidak peduli apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan setelah pemuda itu di pecat dari kantornya. Balas dendamnya sudah usai. Sekarang, Sakura bisa menjalani dan meningkatkan karirnya dengan lebih tenang. Memikirkan itu semua membuat Sakura tersenyum senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke baru saja ke luar dari kamar mandi, setelah dia membersihkan dirinya. Pemuda itu baru saja tiba di Jepang. Dia belum sempat untuk merapihkan kamarnya yang berantakan, dia punya urusan yang lebih penting dari pada untuk membersihkan kamarnya itu. Sebelum dia kembali ke Jepang, dia menelepon pihak _agency_ Sakura, menanyakan lokasi syuting hari ini. Yang menerima teleponnya waktu itu adalah manajer Sakura Sasori.

.==.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat telepon darimu?" tanya Sasori pada di telepon waktu itu.

"Kami bertengkar," ucap Sasuke bohong. "Karena itu aku berencana untuk menemuinya ke Jepang dan meminta maaf secara langsung padanya. Tolonglah bantu aku."

"Oh! romantis sekali ..." gumam Sasori. Setelah jeda beberapa saat, akhirnya Sasori memberi tahu jadwal Sakura selama syuting. Jadi siang ini, Sasuke berencana untuk menemui Sakura secara langsung dan menanyakan segalanya.

.==.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Sasuke segera keluar dari apertemennya dan menguncinya. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke arah tempat parkir menuju mobilnya. Hari ini dia akan menanyakan semuanya pada Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Sakura sedang berdiri di tengah tempat seluncur es, dia sedang di rapihkan tantanan rambutnya sebelum pengambilan gambar dimulai.

"Sakura, kau bernyanyi di sana, lalu Matsuri yang akan menari mengelilingi dirmu," ucap Kakakshi, sutradara film yang sedang Sakura mainkan.

"Ya, aku mengerti," ucap Sakura, mulai menyiapkan dirinya.

"Matsuri tenangkan dirimu, jangan buat dirimu gugup," ucap Kakashi pada Matsuri, lawan main syuting Sakura.

"Mmm ... baik!" jawab Matsuri dengan tegas.

"Bagus! Oke, semua siap di tempat masing-masing. Satu ... dua ... tiga ... ACTION!" ucap Kakashi dengan suara keras.

Dan mulailah Sakura bernyanyi dengan, Matsuri yang berseketing mengelilinginya.

**Lonely kaze ga fuite  
Feeling ki ga tsuita yo  
kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo  
Call me wakatteru wa  
With you ai wa itsumo  
atae au mono ...**

**For you**  
**kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka**  
**kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**  
**nando tsumazuita toshite mo**  
**For you**  
**taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu**  
**yume miru ko ...**

BRUK!

Matsuri terlalu merasa gugup saat berhadapan dengan kamera, karena hal itu pikirannya menjadi kosong, dan itu membuat dia menubruk Sakura yang berada di tengah area skating. Tubrukan itu cukup keras, membuat punggung Sakura terasa nyeri.

"Maaf ... maaf," ujar gadis itu. Sakura menatap Matsuri dengan rasa kesal, sambil di bantu berdiri oleh manajernya, Sakura berjalan ke luar area skating.

Ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya, pengambilan gambarnya selalu gagal, gara-gara gadis itu. Dan pengambilan gambar terakhir ini yang membuat dirinya celaka. Sakura berdecak kesal.

"Cukup, kita istirahat dulu! Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak dan tanya si sutradara, dari arah luar area skating.

Sakura sendiri hanya mengangguk, memberi tanda bahwa dirinya hanya butuh istirahat. Lalu dia melepas sweter kemudian dia memberikannya pada manajernya. Lalu sakura berjalan keluar gedung, untuk mencari udara segar.

Dia terduduk di sebuah kursi taman yang berada di luar gedung tempatnya syuting. Saat Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya, lalu ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura-san," ujar gadis yang tadi telah menubruknya. Setelah melihat siapa orang yang telah menggangu istirahatnya, Sakura hanya berdecak kesal.

"Apa?" ujar Sakura dengan nada suara tinggi, Matsuri yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu, berjengit kaget.

"Maaf, maaf ... karena aku, kita harus mengulang terus ... dan juga, maaf ... karena tadi aku sudah menubrukmu ... apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit?" ujar Matsuri dengan terpatah-patah, terlihat jelas bahwa dia ketakutan dan berhati-hati dalam memilih kata.

Ingin sekali Sakura memarahi gadis itu, ratusan kata pedas sudah siap untuk meluncur dari mulut Sakura, tapi dia teringat dengan debutnya untuk menjadi seorang artis seperti ini dulu. Kalau dia meremehkan gadis itu, maka yang dia lakukan sama saja dengan fotografer mesum waktu itu.

Lagi pula, Sakura sudah mendengar dari manajernya. Bahwa gadis ini baru pertama kali terjun kedunia perfilman. Selama ini dia seorang penari skating dan juga seorang model majalah di Jepang. Gadis itu terlihat manis, dengan rambut sebahunya yang berwarna cokelat dan juga bentuk tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa! Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik tadi," ujar Sakura. "Jangan risaukan aku, oke? Lakukanlah dengan baik, jangan gugup. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu atas kejadian tadi."

Matsuri, gadis itu tersenyum senang. "Sakura-san orang yang sangat baik ya," ujarnya.

'Kau tidak akan pernah menganggapku baik, jika saja kau mengetahui bahwa aku baru saja menghancurkan karir seseorang,' pikir Sakura. Sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum, pada gadis itu.

"Sakura-san kau mau pergi melihat pertunjukkanku, tidak?" tanya Matsuri. "Aku punya dua tiket gratis dari manajerku, bersediakah?"

'Dan apa? kau menginginkan aku muncul di tengah pertunjukkanmu? Lalu meningkatkan pamormu?' pikir Sakura sinis. Sekali lagi Sakura menahan mulutnya untuk berkata pedas pada gadis itu, dan berusaha memberikan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku pernah mendengar bahwa kau, setiap akhir pekan selalu mengadakan pertunjukkan skating di Tokyo, ternyata itu betul?"

Matsuri menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya! Baru dua bulan belakangan ini aku bisa tampil di panggung itu," gadis itu tersenyum senang. "Karena penampilanku itu, aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Aku sangat senang sekali."

"Akan aku usahakan untuk datang," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu Matsuri menarik dua lembar tiket dari dalam tas tangannya.

"Ini. Janji datang ya!"

Sakura mengambil tiket itu, berjanji untuk datang melihat pertunjukkan gadis itu. Setelah itu Matsuri berlalu meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Wajah murung yang tadi bersarang di wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Aku tahu kau orang yang baik," ujar seseorang dari belakang pohon tempat bangku yang sedang Sakura duduki. Lantas Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat orang yang tadi berbicara, prmuda itu sedang bersandar di pohon besar itu.

UCHIHA SASUKE?

Sakura terbelalak. Serta merta dia berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan berlari kecil ke arah yang berlawanan dari gedung lokasinya syuting.

Sakura bisa mendengarnya Sasuke sedang mengejarnya di belakang. Pemuda itu berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Sakura, tapi gadis itu tetap saja berlari. Tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menggapai lengan atas Sakura, kemudian mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Sakura pun terpaksa berhenti berlari karena lengannya terasa sakit.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sakura. Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak begitu saja melepaskannya.

"Aku ingin penjelasan," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum sinis. Kemudian dengan amarah yang meledak Sakura berkata, "Penjelasan? Kau butuh penjelasan? Cih! Aku tidak berhutang penjelasan apa pun padamu!"

"Jadi kau mengakuinya?" tanya pemuda itu, yang terlihat sakit hati karena telah dikhianati. Sakura merasa jijik melihat tatapan pemuda itu. Sudah cukup dia ditipu oleh orang macam Sasuke.

"Mengaku? Mengaku apa?" ujar Sakura dengan sinis. "Bahwa aku yang sudah menghancurkan karirmu? Atau apa? Ada hal lain yang perlu aku akui lagi? Hah?"

"Jadi benar kau yang telah menjebakku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, seolah tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Kau itu bodoh! Mau saja aku bodohi," pekik Sakura. "Cepat, lepaskan aku!"

Sakura berusaha menepiskan tangannya sekali lagi, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke. Lengannya semakin terasa sakit. "Lepaskan aku, berengsek!"

"Semua melihat ke arah kita," ujar Sasuke dengan geram.

"Aku tidak perduli," desis Sakura. Kemudian dia mendekat ke arah Sasuke, "Cepat lepaskan aku. Atau aku akan berteriak lebih keras lagi."

Dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Sakura mengelus-elus lengan atasnya yang terasa sakit dan menatap Sasuke dengan sengit. Kemudian dia mencibir dan tersenyum sinis melihat keadaan Sasuke. Terlihat jelas, bahwa Sasuke kurang tidur. Kantung matanya terlihat menghitam.

"Jangan ganggu, aku lagi. Sasuke," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, "Kau tidak mengingat aku, ya? Pikir sekali lagi, Sasuke. Lihat baik-baik!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Haruno Sakura, Saku-chan. Sasuke!" desis Sakura tidak sabar. "Haruno Sakura adalah namaku saat aku SMA dulu Sasuke. Kau ingat? Menjadi kekasihmu waktu itu adalah menjadi mimpi terburukku, semuanya itu karena kau!"

Sasuke mendengar nama itu dengan kebingungan. Nama itu pernah muncul di benaknya saat bencana bulan maret yang lalu.

"Saku-chan itu namaku saat SMA dulu, kau ingat Sasuke? Sebuah kesalahan besar aku menjadi kekasihmu."

Tentu saja Sasuke ingat. Siapa yang bisa melupakan Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis manis Saku-chan. Orang pertama yang sudah membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta. Kekasihnya saat masa SMA dulu, kekasihnya yang dulu tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa jejak. Sasuke berusaha untuk menghubungi gadis itu, tapi tidak bisa sama sekali. Bahkan sampai dia mendatangi ke rumah gadis itu, kedua orang tua Sakura selalu mengusirnya. Sasuke tidak pernah mendapatkan penjelasan atas itu semua, sampai pada akhirnya dia mengetahui bahwa Saku-chan sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Gadis itu pergi ke luar negeri.

"Saku-chan?" tanya Sasuke tidak dapat mempercayainya. Sepanjang ingatannya Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis biasa, bukan seorang artis seperti Akasuna Sakura. Haruno Sakura adalah yang cerdas dan orang pertama yang sudah menempati hatinya.

Sasuke memandang lekat wajah Sakura. kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, Sasuke memang mengenal lekuk wajah itu. 'Pantas saja,' ujarnya dalam hati. Pantas saja dia merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat Sakura. Semuanya menjadi begitu jelas bagi Sasuke.

"Kau ingat?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mata yang sulit untuk diartikan oleh Sasuke. Sedih? Marah? Atau gabungan dari keduanya? Sasuke tidak tahu.

"Kau yang sudah menghancurkan impianku Sasuke! Apa kau pikir aku bisa membiarkan kau begitu saja setelah kau menghancurkan aku? Tidak ... aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Apa kau berpikir pertemuan kita itu hanya kebetulan saja? Kau salah besar jika berpikir seperti itu. Aku yang merencanakan semua ini, Sasuke! AKU yang membuat dirimu jatuh cinta pada diriku. AKU yang membuatmu percaya padaku. Dan AKU yang membuatmu hancur."

Bahu Sakura turun naik oleh napasnya yang penuh emosi sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengarkan Sakura. Belum puas melampiaskannya, Sakura berkata kembali, "Bagaimana rasanya, hah? Bagaimana rasanya dihancurkan oleh orang yang bisa kau percaya? Sakit, kan?"

'Dihancurkan? Jadi memang benar Sakura berencana untuk mengancurkanku? Ada apa sebenarnya, Sakura?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke ingin menyangkal semua kenyataan yang dia ketahuinya kini. Haruno Sakura bukan gadis yang penuh dengan amarah seperti ini. Haruno Sakura adalah gadis manis yang disukai oleh semua orang, bukan gadis kejam yang berada di hadapannya kini. Orang itu juga bukan kekasihnya Akasuna Sakura, bukan gadis manisnya yang baik dan penuh senyum.

"Kau gila," teriak Sasuke sambil menggertakkan giginya. "Kau bukan Akasuna maupun Haruno."

Sakura tertawa mengenjek. "Memang bukan! Aku adalah gadis yang kau hancurkan 5 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke!" pekik Sakura dengan kesal.

'Apa maksudnya? Aku sudah menghancurkan hidupnya? Bukankah dia yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang? Bukankah dia yang sudah tidak mau bertemu denganku? Apa maksud mengancurkan hidupnya? Apa yang sudah terjadi waktu itu?' Sasuke berusaha keras mengingat kesalahan apa yang sudah dia perbuat, sehingga membuat Sakura menjadi seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun yang berakibat merugikan dirimu. Kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, dan kau sendiri pula yang menjauhi ..."

Sakura mendengus keras memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Kau tidak ingat? Lukisan yang pernah kita lukis bersama, lukisan yang telah kau hancurkan itu, kau tidak ingat lukisan itu hancur, SASUKE! Impianku hancur! Cita-citaku untuk menjadi seorang pelukis hancur, itu semua karena KAU."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, hanya demi sebuah beasiswa, kau rela melakukan hal kejam macam itu. Aku tahu kau akhirnya mendapatkan beasiwa penuh sampai kau lulus. Bagaimana rasanya? Kau senang, kan? HAH?!"

'Lukisan itu hancur?' pekik Sasuke dalam hati. Baru kali ini dia mendapatkan berita itu. 'Kenapa sekolah tidak berbuat apa-apa? kenapa semuanya berlangsung normal-normal saja?'

"Aku tidak menghancurkan lukisan itu," ujar Sasuke. Sakura terdiam dan menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian.

Lama mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Mata gadis itu memancarkan kebencian yang sangat dalam, hal itu membuat hati Sasuke seperti disayat. Sasuke membenci dirinya sendiri. Bukan karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura, juga bukan karena masalah 5 tahun lalunya. Tapi Sasuke membenci dirinya karena dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang membuat Sakura sampai seperti ini.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya dan menatap Sasuke dengan aura hitam pekat yang dia keluarkan. Gadis itu mencengkram kalung di lehernya dan menariknya sampai kalung itu putus. Kemudian gadis itu melemparkan kalung itu kedalam laut.

"Jangan pernah kau temui aku lagi," ucap gadis itu lirih sebelum dia berbalik pergi.

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC lagi nie ...  
**

* * *

**Jujur aku merinding sendiri nulis adegan pas SasuSaku berantem. Yups semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Bersediakah kalian para readers berkenan mereview fic ini. Khususnya di chap ini. Seterah kalian mo review nya jenis apa pun sekaranga aku terima. Klo ngeflame tolong jangan kasar2 OKE!**

**Tadi di dlm ada sedikit potongan lirik lagu yg dinyanyiin sma AZU jdulnya FOR YOU. baca ini smbil dngerin itu enak deh! itu lagu juga jdi endingnya Naruto loh!  
**

**Mmm ... N thanks buat semua yg udah review chap 7 yo. Yg login seperti biasa cek aja. Di bls lewat PM.**

**YUP BENTAR GIE NIE FIC MAU FIN, nah di sini aku mau buat endingnya itu Sad. Siapa yg setuju?**

**Klo gak ada yg review Mia bikin Sadending aja ya!**

**Demikian bacotan dari Mia Muyohri. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Love** **is in** **Japan**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu, sejak kejadian di Yamashita Koen itu. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur, mengakhiri musim panas yang sangat menyengat di Seoul. Hawa udara sudah semakin sejuk dan dedaunan juga sudah mulai menguning. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menyelesaikan syuting filmnya di Jepang dan kembali ke Seoul. Sejak kejadian itu, dia tidak bisa fokus ke pekerjaannya. Setiap kali melakukan syuting Sakura sering sekali melakukan kesalahan.

Sakura, sama sekali tidak bisa bekerja secara maksimal. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali ke pekerjaanya. Kalau bukan karena Matsuri yang memberikan tiket itu, Sakura pasti sudah digantikan oleh artis yang lainnya. Gadis itu yang telah membuat Sakura sedikit terhibur. Karena Matsuri dia bisa melupakan sebentar tentang masalahnya.

.

.

Pada siang itu, Sakura terduduk sambil termangu di ruang rapat dengan nasi kotak makan siangnya. Ruang rapat itu kosong. Semua orang sudah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya untuk bersiap pergi makan siang. Hanya ada Sakura yang terduduk termangu dengan sekotak nasi yang berada di hadapannya.

"_**Aku tidak menghancurkan lukisan itu!"**_ lagi-lagi kata itu terngiang di telinga Sakura, membuat dia ingin berteriak untuk menghalau suara Sasuke yang berada di dalam kepalanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang rapat terbuka dan masuk seorang pemuda berambut merah yang mengalihkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sasori manajernya berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. Dia menatap Sakura dengan lekat.

"Putus cinta?" tanya Sasori, tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura meringis. "Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Banyak majalah dan tabloid yang membahas dirimu, kau tahu?" ujar Sasori, seolah dia sedang memarahi Sakura.

"Aku tahu, _Oppa_," ucap Sakura dengan sura lemah. Sakura memang sudah mendengar orang-orang membicarakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Beberapa tabloid mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu sebenarnya hanya ingin memperalat Sakura dan menipunya. Menurut gosip itu, Sasuke gagal dan di pecat dari perusahaannya. Gosip itu semakin menjadi semenjak Sasuke sudah tidak di temukan di Korea lagi. Beberapa gosip itu bahkan mengiasi halaman depan wajah tabloid, lengkap dengan foto Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Mau bercerita tentang yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Sasori sambil menyenderkan bahunya di pintu.

Sakura menggeleng. "Terlalu banyak yang ingin kuceritakan, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang bisaku katakan, _Oppa._ Aku sudah menyerah dengan itu semua, _Oppa_."

"Kau merindukannya," ucap Sasori.

"Entahlah, _Oppa._ aku sendiri tidak tahu," ujar Sakura berkata jujur.

Tadinya, Sakura mengira dirinya membenci Sasuke. Tapi sekarang setelah semuanya selesai, kenapa dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan Sasuke dari pikirannya. Kadang saat mengingat Sasuke membuat hati Sakura sakit. Semenjak hari itu Sakura selalu bermimpi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Orang bilang mimpi itu akan menunjukkan harapan kita yang terpendam, kan?

Sasori terdiam. Suasana yang tiba-tiba hening membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalannya dan melihat ke arah Sasori. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasori. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Sasori mendesah lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Sakura, boleh _Oppa_ bertanya sesuatu?"

Sakura tertawa singkat, "_Oppa,_ jangan bicara seserius itu padaku. Kau membuatku salah tingkah tahu. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kau menyukai orang itu? Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah serius.

"Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan orang itu, _Oppa_!"

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku mengisi ruang hatimu sekarang?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah serius.

Sakura mendengus tertawa. "Sudahlah _Oppa_, kalau kau hanya ingin membuatku tertawa dan ceria, _Oppa_ sudah berhasil. Jadi berhentilah jangan mengejekku terus."

"Aku serius!" tukas Sasori, membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya. Sasori menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mata tajam.

.

.

Pemuda itu sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Dulu dia sudah menyerah, mengira bahwa Sasuke yang akan membuat gadisnya bahagia. Karena itu dia memberikan nomor telepon Sakura di Jepang dan jadwal kegiatan gadis itu selama di Jepang. Tapi nyatanya dia salah. Sakura pulang ke Jepang dalam keadaan kacau balau, dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaanya.

Sakura yang bingung dengan perkataan Sasori tadi, menatap pemuda itu dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa maksud, _Oppa_?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku serius," ujar Sasori. "Aku ingin kau mengijinkan aku menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hatimu. Ijinkan aku untuk membuat dirimu bahagia."

"_Oppa_ jangan bercanda!" tukas gadis itu tambah bingung dengan ucapan Sasori. "_Oppa_, kau itu sudah punya orang yang kau cintai, kan? Ada Deidara-_ssi_ yang sedang menunggumu di apertemen."

"Tidak ada orang yang bernama Deidara," tukas Sasori membongkar rahasianya. "Dia hanya tokoh khayalan yang aku buat untuk membuat dirimu percaya bahwa aku seorang _gay_. Dan aku bukan _gay_. Aku pria normal yang tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang dia cintai, karena gadis itu mencintai orang lain."

Sakura terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Sasori. Gadis itu menatap Sasori dengan kebingungan. Selama dua tahun ini dia percaya bahwa Sasori seorang _gay_. Sekarang Sasori ingin Sakura percaya bahwa dirinya bukan seorang _gay_.

"Ta-tapi ... tapi ... Oh ... tapi kau bilang kau ..." Sakura kebingungan sampai tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Dua tahun lalu," ujar Sasori menghela napas sebelum dia memulai ceritanya. "Aku berbohong. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mendekatimu. Kau selalu tertutup. Kau selalu mejauhi semua laki-laki yang mendekatimu."

Sakura masih terlalu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasori. Sasori menatap Sakura dengan lembut lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Jadi satu-satunya cara adalah berpura-pura menjadi _gay_. Kau ingat saat kau menangis di tangga darurat dua tahun yang lalu? Kau mengancamku agar aku tidak mendekati dirimu, karena kau mengira aku ingin tidur denganmu. Aku terpaksa mengatakan aku _gay _dan tidak tertarik denganmu. Dan akhirnya kau membuka hatimu, lalu kau menangis di pundakku. Kau ingat?"

Mana mungkin Sakura melupakan orang pertama yang membuat dirinya merasa diterima apa adanya. Mana mungkin dia bisa melupakan kejadian di tangga darurat itu. Tentu saja Sakura mengingatnya, itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa marah pada Sasori. Sakura hanya bisa menutup mulutnya rapat. Dia ingin mendengar penjelasan Sasori seluruhnya.

"Awalnya, aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa nyaman, dan santai saat bekerja di _agency _ini. Awalnya, aku berencana untuk membongkar rahasiaku itu setelah kau bisa berdaptasi. Tapi lama kelamaan aku ... aku ... tidak bisa pergi dari sisimu. Aku ingin kau berada disisiku terus," suara Sasori semakin lirih. "Kalau kau tahu aku laki-laki normal ... Ah, aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko itu ... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. 'Ya, Tuhan ... _Oppa?_' ucap gadis itu di dalam hatinya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu berhenti melukis?" tanya Sasori.

"_Oppa_ memikirkan karirku. Aku ..."

Sebelum Sakura melanjutkan jawabannya, Sasori sudah menjawabnya duluan, "Aku tahu kau menyimpan sesuatu di masa lalumu."

"Entah kenapa, aku merasakan jika kau sedang melukis, kau pasti akan memikirkan seseorang yang berada di masa lalumu itu. Aku ingin kau melupan orang itu. Aku ingin menggantikan orang itu di hatimu, dan hanya memikirkan tetang aku. Aku tahu, aku egois. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan sakit di dalam hatiku ini. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu kacau balau saat kau selesai melukis. Karena itu aku ingin kau berhenti melukis."

"Tapi sekarang, apa semua penjelasan itu penting?" ujar Sasori. Dia sudah meunggu saat-saat seperti ini sejak lama. Lima tahun sudah dia menahan perasaannya. Sekarang, dia sudah bertekad untuk melindungi Sakura dengan sepenuh hatinya sebagai kekasihnya.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa, dia masih menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Gadis itu sedang menahan air mata yang akan jatuh itu.

"_Oppa_ ... aku ... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan," ujar Sakura dengan suara lirih.

Sakura tidak tahu sama sekali tentang perasaan Sasori padanya, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa Sasori sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk dirinya. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya berada di posisi Sasori. Pemuda itu sudah mengorbankan segalanya untuk Sakura, bahkan dia rela berbohong menjadi orang lain.

"Katakan iya," pinta Sasori. "Katakan iya, dan biarkan aku melindungimu Sakura."

Ingin sekali Sakura mengatakan iya. Tapi hatinya masih terasa sakit. Kejadian beberapa Minggu ini membuat hatinya serasa mati rasa. Sasuke, Sasori, balas dendamnya, kemudian rasa bersalahnya, semuanya menjadi jadi satu di pikirannya. Membuat Sakura tidak bisa memikirkan untuk mengisi hatinya kembali.

Kalau saja setahun yang lalu Sasori mengatakan hal itu semua, mungkin Sakura akan mengatakan iya. Tapi sekarang Sakura tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi Sasori lagi. Sakura merasa dirinya tidak pantas untuk menerima pernyataan Sasori.

"Kau ... kau baru saja putus," ujar Sasori. "Maafkan aku kalau aku malah membuatmu semakin bingung."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan meminta maaf padaku, _Oppa_. Aku malah berterima kasih karena _Oppa_ sudah mau menceritkan kejujuran itu padaku."

"Maafkan, aku juga karena yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal ini. Karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi, kau tahu itu?" pemuda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Ahhh! Lega rasanya. Aku sudah tidak perlu berbohong lagi di hadapanmu! Kau tahu betapa susahnya berpura-pura di hadapanmu bahwa aku seorang _gay_? Aku harus memaksa diriku untuk menyukai laki-laki. Ya Tuhan! Semua itu serasa di neraka!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Tapi air matanya terus saja mengalir. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa itu semua hanya akting belaka. _Oppa_ seharusnya menjadi seorang kator saja."

"Tapi aku seirus," ujar Sasori. "Aku akan berterima kasih sekali. Jika kau memikirkan kata-kataku tadi."

Sakura memandang mata Sasori dengan lekat. Melihat kejujuran di mata itu.

"A-aku ... aku tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban apa ..."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu," Sasori tersenyum seperti seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. "Aku bisa menunggumu sampai kau bisa melupakan Sasuke. Aku akan tunggu jawabanmu."

Sakura mengangguk. "_Gomawo. Oppa_. Untuk semuanya. Dan maafkan aku juga!"

Sasori tersenyum lirih mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Tidak perlu mengatakan itu, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Karena kau sudah memberikan warna dalam hidupku. Sekarang makanlah, makan siangmu," ujar Sasori. "Siang nanti kau akan bertemu dengan Kurenai Yuhi seorang pelukis yang baru saja datang dari Jepang. Dia memintamu untuk mengisi acara pameran lukisannya. Pekerjaan kali ini aku yakin kau akan meyukainya, jadi jangan kecewakan aku, Oke?"

"Baik _Oppa_, aku mengerti." Jawab Sakura dengan perasaan senang. Bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan seorang pelukis yang dia idolakan sejak dia SMA.

"Jangan rusak kesempatanmu ini, Oke? Aku akan pergi, makanlah sekarang," ujar Sasori sambil bangkit berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari ruang rapat itu.

"Jangan khawatir, _Oppa_," ujar Sakura menyakinkan Sasori.

Sakura mendesah panjang saat Sasori keluar dari ruang rapat. Kemudian gadis itu melanjutkan makan siangnya. Seharusnya hari ini dia merasa bahagia karena akan bertemu dengan idolanya, tapi dia tidak bisa bersemangat karena dia selalu membayangkan tentang pemuda di kehidupannya. Sasuke dan Ssori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga jam kenudian Sakura sudah sampai di galeri Kurenai Yuhi. Ternyata Kurenai idolanya itu tidak seperti yang ada dalam bayangannya. Semula Sakura mengira Kurinai adalah seorang pelukis yang lembut dan sopan. Tapi nyatanya tidak demikian.

"Jangan seret bangku itu, kau harus mengangkatnya. Kau itu pria bukan, sih?" teriak Kurenai sambil menguncir rambutnya asal saja. Lalu wanita itu mengangkat sebuah meja besar seperti seorang laki-laki, lalu menaruhnya di tengah-tengah galeri. Kanvas demi kanvas berjajar rapih dan lantainya juga di selimuti berbagai kertas koran bekas.

Lalu mereka berbica tentang segala hal soal pameran nanti. Membahas soal susunan acara yang sudah di buat Sasori, lalu merubah beberapa kegiatannya sesuai permintaan Kurenai yang nanti akan di sampaikan oleh Sakura. Setelah satu jam mereka berdiskusi tanpa pernah mengganti topik pembicaraan, akhirnya pembicaraan itu selesai juga.

"Aku dengar kau juga suka melukis, ya?" ujar Kurenai dengan memandang Sakura penuh selidik.

Sakura mengangguk. 'Pasti Sasori yang mengatakan hal itu pada pelukis idolanya ini,' pikir Sakura. Sakura tidak mau membuang kesempatan ini. Dia singgkirkan semua permasalahannya dari pikirannya. Lalu mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pembicaraanya dengan Kurenai.

"Tapi impianku belum pernah terwujud," ucap Sakura dengan sedikit murung. "Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya bisa melukis di sanggar lukis pribadiku di apertemenku. Tidak banyak yang bisa aku lukis, karena aku hanya melukis sesuai instingku."

Kurenai tertawa kecil. "Bukankah pelukis memang seperti itu? Melukis berdasarkan insting dan perasaan? Apalagi seorang pelukis Abstrak. Lagi pula, siapa juga yang mau mengerti?!" ucap Kurenai dengan suara keras yang menggema di dalam galeri ini. "Oh, sudahlah! Aku tidak bisa berbicara seperti ini terus. Kau masih ada waktu, kan? Ambillah kanvas yang ada di sana, bawa kemari pakai cat minyak itu. Ayo kita melukis bersama!"

Sakura tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Dia di ajak melukis bersama seorang idolanya?!

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Lalu berjalan ke arah kanvas yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Kurenai untuk di bawanya mendekati tempatnya dia berdiri. Jantungnya seakan berdebar kencang saat mendekati kanvas itu. Hatinya dipenuhi dengan harapan bahwa Kurenai akan mengakui lukisannya nanti.

Semula, Sakura berniat untuk melukis sesuatu yang lembut, sesuatu yang sealiran dengan lukisan Kurenai. Tapi di tengah-tengah lukisannya, pikirannya menjadi kacau. Ditambah lagi suasana hening di dalam galeri itu hening membuat Sakura mudah untuk memikirkan Sasuke dan mengingat kembali semua masa lalunya.

Mengingat masa-masa mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama saat SMA selama beberapa bulan adalah hal yang paling bahagia yang dapat Sakura rasakan. Bahkan waktu itu mereka bisa melukis bersama. Kenangan demi kenangan merasuki pikiran Sakura. Perasaan yang dulu pernah dia rasakan membucah di dadanya.

Bahagia.

Putus asa.

Dendam.

Kesepian.

Semua itu tertuang di dalam lukisan yang sedang dia buat itu. 'Sekali lagi aku membuat lukisanku hancur,' pikirnya. 'Dan juga semua impian dan harapanku hancur.'

Lalu saat untuk sentuhan terakhir di lukisannya dia menggoreskan kuat-kuat kuas itu di kanvas. Lalu dia menarik kuas lukisannya dengan cepat dari atas kanvas sampai catnya meloncat keluar, hampir mengenai Kurenai yang tanpa Sakura sadari sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ups," Kurenai meringis saat tepat cat itu jatuh di dekat kakinya. Lalu Kurenai menyentuh pundak Sakura perlahan. "Bisa ku lihat?"

Sentuhan Kurenai membuat Sakura tersadar dan dengan tatapan kosong, dia berdiri dari kursinya tempat dia duduk tadi. Kurenai menatap lukisan itu dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Aku kira kau gadis yang manis," ujar Kurenai tanpa bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari lukisan Sakura. wanita itu mengagumi setiap coretan, garis dan lekuk yang di buat Sakura.

"Apa maksud anda Kurenai-_san_?" tanya Sakura.

"Goresan-goresanmu," ujar Kurenai. "Mulanya halus, lembut dan lincah. Maaf, tapi harus aku katakan, jangan coba-coba untuk meniru orang lain, oke? Untungnya kau berhenti meniru. Lalu goresanmu yang selanjutnya kuat dan juga ambisius. Warnanya juga cerah. Kemudian kau lihat sendiri, coretan kasar dan dalam ini ..."

"Maaf, kan aku ..." ujar Sakura. Sekali lagi dia menghancurkan impiannya. Sakura mendesah. Sakura sadar lukisannya berbeda dengan lukisan Kurenai.

"Bukan ... bukan seperti itu maksudku!" tegas Kurenai, membuat Sakura mendesah lega dan ingin mengetahui apa maksud Kurenai. "Sudah aku bilang. Lukisan Abstrak itu menggambarkan insting dan perasaan. Ada sesuatu perasaan yang gelap telah kau lukis. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Hanya saja, aku bisa merasakan satu perasaan kesepian ... satu ... entahlah. Boleh aku beri judul untuk lukisanmu?"

Sebelum menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Kurenai sudah membuka mulut dan berkata, "**Usseki shita ikari**."

Dendam yang terpendam. Itu artinya.

Sakura tersentak. 'Apa Kurenai tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada Sasuke?' pikir Sakura dalam hati. 'Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!' Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Kurenai tertawa melihat wajah Sakura yang memucat. "Maafkan aku yang terlalu lancang. Bolehkah aku memajang lukisanm juga di pameran nanti? Aku ingin menjajarkan lukisanmu dengan lukisanku. Lukisan ini bagus sekali. Kau tahu? Kau itu berbakat."

**Usseki shita ikari**.

Sekali lagi Sakura memikirkan judul lukisannya itu. Setelah memaksakan dirinya untuk bersikap sopan dan berpamitan, Sakura menuju tempat parkir.

Otak sakura masih di penuhi dengan wajah Sasuke saat dia sudah melaju di jalan. Padahal, dia sudah mendapatkan yang dia inginkan. Bertemu dengan pelukis idolanya, bahkan mereka melukis bersama. Di tambah lagi wanita itu mengakui lukisan Sakura dan juga ingin menjajarkan lukisan miliknya dengan lukisan milik wanita itu. seharusnya Sakura merasa puas. Tapi hatinya tidak bisa merasa senang, hanya karena satu hal. Karena kata-kata Sasuke beberapa Bulan yang lalu.

Waktu itu Sasuke berbicara seolah dia tidak tahu menahu soal lukisan yang hancur itu. 'Apa benar dia tidak mengetahui hal itu?' pikir Sasuke.

"_**Aku tidak menghancurkan lukisan itu!"**_ lagi-lagi perkataan Sasuke itu, muncul di dalam pikiran Sakura.

'Apa benar?' pikir Sakura dengan keras.

Saat itu ada sebuah mobil yang memberikan klakson, yang akan menyalip mobil Sakura dari arah kanan. Sakura menginjak remnya perlahan. Membiarkan mobil itu berlalu.

'Seharusnya aku bertanya lebih lanjut waktu itu,' pikirnya. 'Tidak! Aku tidak butuh penjelasan apa pun. Sasuke lah yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku Dan sudah sepantasnya aku membalasnya. Sudah seharunya juga Sasuke hancur seperti aku lima tahun yang lalu.'

"Semua itu sudah bukan urusanku lagi!" ujar Sakura. "Aku sudah membalas perbuatan Sasuke, sekarang dia sudah dipecat. Urusannya denganku sudah selesai. Titik!" ucap Sakura berusaha menyakinkan dirinya.

TTTUUUUUTT ... ! TTTUUUUUTTT ...!

Lalu tiba-tiba saja suara klakson yang sangat kencang dan suara teriakan dari orang-orang membuyarkan semua lamunannya. Ternyat Sakura sudah menerobos palang rel kereta. Tepat saat kereta akan lewat, dalam sekejap mobil Sakura terseret kereta sejauh 5 KM.

Sekilas Sakura melihat kereta yang sedang melaju kencang ke arahnya dari sisi kirinya, menyadari seharusnya dia berhenti, bukannya malah menerobos palang rel itu. Sekarang Sakura merasakan sakit di sisi kirinya, menembus tulang-tulangnya. Sebelum Sakura pingsan, dia memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Yoss! Chap 9 selesai ... bagaimana menurut readrs semua ?**

**Nah di sini nih, Mia niat mo buat sad nya smpe nti ending. Tapi berhubung pda gak setuju sad ending, ya jdi Mia gak jadi buat deh, tpi tetap Sad" tannya ada. Mia pengen semua nangis gitu. :P hehehe!**

**Tapi lihat nanti aja deh! Yg penting sekarang semua yg udah baca harus review loh! Mo jenis reviewnya itu apa pun, Mia terima dengan lapang dada!**

**N ucapan terima kasih untuk : Hiromi Toshiko, Poetrie-chan, Ucucubi, me Ara-chan (thanks atas koreksinya. Kira2 masih ada gak di chap ini?), Hinata Caludy, Miyank, Kim dojin, ****Kikyo Fujikazu****.**

**Maaf jika ada yg slah dlm penulisan nama nya. Untuk yg login cek aja akunnya. Mia udah bls sin satu2.**

**Mia punya fic bru tuh, kmren bru publish. klo berkenan di baca ya.  
**

**Sekarang review lagi ya. Di sini#nujuk kotak di bawah.**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Love** **is in** **Japan**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung studio musik dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tempat yang baru saja dia kunjungi itu, telah menerimanya untuk bekerja di sana, sebagai pemain _keyboard._ Dia bisa di terima di sana, karena bakat bermain piano yang dia miliki sejak kecil. Sambil berjalan Sasuke membetulkan letak tas di pundaknya lalu mengeluarkan iPhonenya. Satu _missed call_ dari Naruto.

'Ada apa Naruto menghubungiku?' karena merasa heran akhirnya Sasuke menelpon Naruto balik.

.

"Moshi-moshi," jawab Naruto dari seberang telepon.

"Ada apa, tadi kau menelponku?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan lambat.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu saja. Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?"

"Masih seperti biasa, berusaha mengemis pekerjaan pada perusahaan yang berjejer di pinggir jalan," ujar Sasuke asal.

"Kau ini. Apa kau berencana untuk kembali kebidang ini lagi?" tanya Naruto yang merasa khawatir dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke meringis kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, "Jangan terlalu khawatir, dengan diriku. Aku sedang berusaha mencari pekerjaan dibidang lain."

"Aku dengar kau sering melakukan tes penerimaan kerja, dengan memainkan alat musik di berbagai studio rekaman musik," ucap Naruto.

"Kalau iya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Entahlah. Hanya saja sulit sekali aku memikirkan kau memainkan alat musik. Orang yang mendengar permainan musikmu itu pasti akan langsung menutup telingannya. Karena suara yang kacau balau yang telah kau buat itu. Kau masih ingat bukan saat kau memainkan gitar di studio waktu itu, eh?"

"Oh, sudahlah. Itu tidak perlu kau ingat-ingat lagi," tukas Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian saat untuk pertama kalinya dia memainkan gitar listrik.

"Sasuke ... aku, aku ... sebenarnya menghubungimu. Untuk meminta maaf padamu, karena ..."

"Oh, ya aku hampir lupa. Selamat ya, atas promosimu," tukas Sasuke. Tidak membiarkan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Aku mendengar kau yang menempati posisiku sebagai manajer, ya? Aku turut senang, kau yang sudah menggantikanku."

Naruto merasa salah tingkah, karena Sasuke yang sudah mengucapkan hal itu. "Maafkan aku, aku sungguh merasa tidak enak padamu. Karena aku seperti orang yang sedang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dan aku sungguh merasa tidak enak padamu ..."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Nikmatilah posisi barumu, dan jangan cemaskan aku, oke?" ujar Sasuke.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sasuke bisa mendengar tarikan napas Naruto yang cukup kuat saat dia akan memulai pembicaraannya lagi.

"Sasuke ... kau belum bisa melupakan gadis itu, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada suara rendah.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya karena perasaan kaget. Memang benar Sasuke masih belum bisa untuk melupakan gadis itu. Gadis itu selalu terbayang-bayang di benaknya. Tapi setiap Sasuke mengingat rasa dendam gadis itu padanya, hatinya seperti di hujami beribu pisau beracun.

"Mungkin," ujar Sasuke akhirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku punya seorang teman gadis yang sangat cantik, dan dia masih single. Apa kau ing ..."

"Naruto," ujar Sasuke menghentikan ucapan Naruto. "Cukup, oke! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kau tidak usah khawatir denganku. Jika aku memang mau memulai kisah cintaku lagi, kau orang pertama yang akan mengetahuinya, bagaimana? Setuju?"

"Baiklah," ujar Naruto akhirnya, walau ada rasa tidak rela mengatakannya. "Jaga dirimu, baik-baik."

"Sudahlah, aku akan baik-baik saja di sini."

Setelah ucapan Sasuke, telepon pun terputus. Lalu Sasuke dengan segera memasukkan kembai iPhonenya kedalam saku jasnya.

.

Saat Sasuke berjalan di depan gedung bioskop, Sasuke merenggangkan syal yang berada di lehernya. Kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat papan pengumuman film yang akan di putar hari ini di bioskop itu. Disalah satu papan pemngumuman itu terpampang wajah seorang gadis yang dikenalinya. Ya, itu adalah Sakura. Mantan kekasihnya yang sudah membuat karirnya hancur. Seperti katanya waktu sebelum gadis itu berangkat ke Jepang dia menginginkan agar dirinya lebih di kenal oleh dunia. Dengan cara menerima job syuting film itu dia bisa di kenal oleh seluruh lapisan masyarakat di dunia. Sepertinya rencananya yang ini pun sudah berhasil.

'Sakura, kau masih saja terlihat sangat cantik, kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan dirimu?' gumam Sasuke.

Seperti di ingatkan akan sesuatu, Sasuke segera merogoh kantong jas nya lalu mengambil iPhonenya lagi, kemudian dia membuka Twitter-nya. Dia menekan layar iPhonenya yang menujukkan tombol search lalu menuliskan sebuah nama 'Sakura' ke dalam kotak search.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, Sasuke bisa melihat ratusan tweet muncul di layar iPhonenya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Meskipun dia tidak tahu tulisan yang tertera di dalam layarnya, tapi Sasuke tahu keadaan Sakura pasti baik-baik saja di Korea sana. Kemudian Sasuke menyentuh beberapa tulisan di dalam iPhonenya untuk membaca berbagai tweet yang di kirim untuk Sakura.

Setelah membaca beberapa Sasuke berniat untuk mengeluarkan aplikasi itu dari iPhonenya, tapi dia segera menghentikan jari tangannya untuk menekan sebuah tulisan yang bertuliskan '_Exit_' karena ada sebuah tulisan yang membuat tubuh Sasuke mematung dan perasaan gelisah mulai menggerayanginya. Sebuah kiriman yang berisikan.

** SasoriBeken Mari kita bantu doa untuk idola kesayangan kita, Sakura. Saat ini dia sedang mengalami masa-masa kritisnya, akibat kecelakaan maut yang menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu.**

Dan masih banyak lagi kiriman yang serupa.

'Kecelakaan? Sakura mengalami kecelakaan? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?' pikir Sasuke.

Saat ini isi kepala Sasuke penuh dengan adegan-adegan yang tidak menyenangkan tentang diri Sakura. Saat dia memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi dengan Sakura, hatinya seperti tersayat. Pemuda itu sudah cukup untuk merasakan perasaan kehilangan Sakura. Lima tahun yang lalu, saat Sakura pergi tanpa Sasuke ketahui. Kemudian kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, sekali lagi Sakura pergi dari hadapannya tanpa bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura lagi. Dia ingin menemui gadis itu lagi.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sasuke mencari nomor Sasori yang dia miliki. Dia perlu mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Sakura. Setelah menekan tombol hijau di layar iPhonenya dia menunggu beberapa lama untuk teleponnya tersambung. Dari telinganya terdengar suara nada dering.

.

"Hallo," jawab Sasori setelah deringan ke empat. "Siapa ini?"

"Sasori? Uchiha Sasuke, aku harap kau masih mengingatku."

"Mantan pacar Sakura?" Sasori menebak dengan tepat. Sasuke bisa mendengar nada kesal dalam suara itu. "Kenapa kau menelepon? Apa kau masih tidak puas menyakiti hati Sakura, he?" tanya Sasori dengan nada sengit.

"Aku baru saja mendapat kabar, bahwa Sakura mengalami kecelakaan," jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasori lagi dengan nada sengit.

"Beritahu aku di mana tempat Sakura di rawat. Aku ingin menjenguknya. Aku ingin melihat ..."

Sasori mendengus keras mendengar penuturan Sasuke, "Kau becanda, kan? Tadi apa katamu? Kau ingin menjenguk Sakura?" tukas Sasori. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Sakura saat dia kembali ke Korea? Dia kacau balau? Kau tahu, itu? Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Sakura! Seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak mempercayaimu dan tidak akan memberikan nomor telepon Sakura! Yang pasti, kecelakaan ini secara tidak langsung disebabkan oleh kau! Jadi aku mohon padamu untuk tidak menghubungi aku maupun Sakura lagi, jangan gangu Sakura. Dia gadis yang sangat aku sayangi!"

KLIK!

.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Sasori sudah mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Kemudia dia menghela napas dengan kasar. Lalu menengok ke arah jendela besar di mana di ruangan itu, ada Sakura yang sedang tertidur di dalamnya. Keadaan Sakura saat ini sungguh memprihatinkan, seluruh tubuh di bunkus oleh perban, jarum infus yang menusuk kulit halus lengannya. Melihat hal itu membuat hati Sasori serasa diiris.

'Tuhan ... Tuhan, tolong dia ... selamatkan lah dia dari masa kritisnya,' doa Sasori dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari kemudian, di Incheon _International Airport_ ada seorang pemuda berambut mencuat dan berwajah tampan baru saja keluar dari sana. Kemudian pemuda itu menaiki taksi yang sudah menunggunya di luar bandara. Pemuda itu adalah Sasuke, ya Uchiha Sasuke. Hari ini dia bisa kembali ke Korea berkat ada promosi tiket liburan murah ke Korea, yang sedang di promosikan oleh salah satu penerbangan.

Sepanjang perjalan menuju Korea, perasaan pemuda itu terasa amat kacau. Kata-kata Sasori tiga hari yang lalu terus terngiang di dalam benaknya.

"_**Semua ini gara-gara kau, karena kau Sakura kecelakaan. Jangan ganggu Sakura lagi!"**_

Mungkin semua perkataan Sasori saat itu benar. Kecelakaan yang dialami Sakura itu karena dirinya. Sasuke benar-benar di gerogoti rasa bersalah karena hal itu. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa, kalau tidak menemui gadis itu. Dia ingin melihat kondisi gadis itu secara langsung.

Sesaat setelah dia teleponnya diputus oleh Sasori, Sasuke segera menghubungi Naruto lagi, yang saat ini masih berada di Korea. Lalu meminta pertolongannya untuk mencarikan informasi soal kabar Sakura. Di tengah-tengah kesibukannya, Naruto ternyata masih sempat untuk membantu Sasuke mencarikan informasi untuknya. Setelah mengetahui info-info itu dari Naruto, Sasuke mengucapkan seribu rasa terima kasih pada Naruto karena sudah mau menolongnya.

Sasuke mendapat kabar dari Naruto, bahwa Sakura di rawat di Seoul _National University Hospital_. Kabar kecelakaan Sakura ternyata sudah menjadi buah bibir di Korea sana. Menurut berita kamar tempat Sakura di rawat penuh dengan bunga, pemberian dari para _fans _Sakura.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Sasori yang akan marah padanya jika dia tetap bersikeras menemui Sakura. Dia hanya ingin menemui gadis itu dan kalau bisa dia ingin menolong gadis itu, walaupun Sasuke tidak yakin apa yang bisa dia bantu nantinya.

Selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit tempat Sakura di rawat, Sasuke termenung, memandang keluar jendela kaca taksi yang di taikinya, mengingat apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan beberapa Minggu ini.

**\=== ^O^===/**

**V-*X*-V**

Sementara mencari pekerjaan baru, Sasuke menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengkontak teman-teman lamanya, mengirim SMS, menelepon. Bahkan Sasuke sampai membuka buku kenangan SMA untuk mendapatkan nomor telepon teman-teman lamanya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Sasuke berhasil menemukan Suigetsu dan Karin. Kabarnya Karin bekerja di sebuah bar, dia bekerja di sana sebagai seorang pelayan. Pada Sabtu-nya malamnya Sasuke pergi ke bar itu untuk menemui Karin. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak dapat bertemu dengan teman lamanya itu, karena Karin sudah lama tidak bekerja di tempat itu lagi. Tapi Sasuke tidak putus asa begitu saja, dia meminta alamat tempat tinggal Karin pada pemilik bar. Untungnya saja dia bisa mendapatkan alamatnya.

Ke esokannya Sasuke pergi ke alamat yang di berikan pemilik bar. Setelah menelusuri dan bertanya-tanya pada orang akhirnya dia dapat menemukan rumah Karin. Atau bisa lebih tepatnya rumah Suigetsu.

Tenyata Karin sudah menikah dengan Suigetsu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Sasuke ternyata teman berandalnya itu adalah pemilik toko roti. Sasuke sungguh terkejut dengan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke memasuki toko roti itu, lalu dia berjalan ke arah kasir. Berbicara pada karyawan toko itu, bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengan pemilik toko itu. Setelah menunggu cukup lama Sasuke akhirnya bisa bertemu Suigetsu.

"Hei, sobat! Apa kabar? Ada apa mencariku?" sapa Suigetsu pada Sasuke sambil memberikan minuman kaleng dingin pada Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi teman lama," ujar Sasuke. "Karin mana? Aku dengar sekarang dia sudah hamilkan?"

"Haha ... kau tahu saja berita soal itu. Dia sedang mengantar roti pesanan," Ujar Suigetsu sambil tertawa. "Apa kau datang ke sini khusus untuk menemui anakku, eh?"

Mendengar penuturan Suigetsu, Sasuke tertawa. Mereka berdua terus berbincang-bincang tentang kehidupan mereka sekarang dan masa-masa SMA mereka dulu. Suigetsu banyak bercerita pada Sasuke, tentang kehidupannya. Seperti bagaimana caranya dia bisa memiliki toko roti seperti ini, lalu cerita dia sampai bisa menikahi karin. Cerita singkatnya, bagaimana Suigetsu bisa mengelola sebuah toko roti bersama Karin yang mendampinginya.

.

.

Dulu setelah mereka semua dinyatakan lulus. Suigetsu tetap tidak bisa berpisah dari pacarnya Karin, jadi dia memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Tapi Karin tidak bisa menerima Suigetsu begitu saja, kenapa? Karena Suigetsu adalah seorang pengagguran yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Jadi Karin memutuskan untuk memberikan syarat pada Suigetsu, jika dia ingin menikahi Karin. Dia harus mempunyai sebuah usaha yang bisa menopang masa depannya nanti, sehingga hidupnya nanti tidak terlunta-lunta di jalan.

Jadi Suigetsu berusaha dan bekerja kerasa mengumpulkan uang, untuk membuat sebuah usaha yang bisa menghidupi dirinya dan Karin dimasa depan nanti. Akhirnya setelah dua tahun berlalu, dia bisa membeli sebuah toko roti yang sudah hampir bangkrut. Dengan modal pengetahuan dari buku resep yang dia beli di toko buku, dia membuat roti lalu menjualnya pada masyarakat. Ternyata para konsumen banyak yang menyukai roti buatannya, setelah itu teruslah berkembang usahanya sampai saat ini. Setelah sanggup memenuhi persyaratan Karin dengan percaya diri Suigetsu melamar Karin di tempat kerjanya dengan membawa roti buatannya dan surat kepemilikan toko roti kehadapan Karin.

Akhirnya Karin menerima lamarannya itu, ke esokaannya mereka langsung mengadakan sumpah perjanjian sehidup semati. Dan sekarang kehidupan Suigetsu dan Karin hidup dengan baik. Tanpa ada ganguan. Sasuke yang baru mengetahui hal itu, turut senang atas kebahagianan yang di alami kawan-kawannya itu.

.

.

"Kau ingat gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya, setelah jeda panjang atas pembicaraan tadi.

"Gadis gendut itu?"

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu. "Aku mendapat kabar lukisannya waktu itu di rusak oleh seseorang."

Suigetsu mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Dengan melihat tingkah temannya itu, Sasuke tahu temannya itu bersangkutan dengan rusaknya lukisan Sakura waktu itu.

"Kapan lukisan itu dirusak?" tuntut Sasuke dengan wajah meminta sebuah penjelasan dengan sejelas-jelasnya. "Apa waktu kau mengurungku di perpustakaan, padahal kau tahu aku sedang terburu-buru untuk menemui Sakura?"

Suigetsu hanya bisa tertawa miris. Hanya dengan tawa yang di tunjukkan temannya itu Sasuke tahu jawaban dia tadi itu benar semua. Dia mengerti dengan gelagat Suigetsu yang seperti itu, Sasuke cukup mengenal Suigetsu dia adalah teman yang tidak pandai berbohong jika dihadapannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membahas masalah itu?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Kau mengetahu sesuatu, tentang masalah itu," Sasuke menatap teman lamanya itu dengan memasang wajah. 'Tolong ceritalah padaku katakan yang sejujurnya.'

"Itu ... adalah kesalahan besar yang pernah aku lakukan selama hidupku ini," Suigetsu mendesah panjang. Dia tahu bahwa saat ini, dia harus membongkar cerita masa lalu itu.

"Jadi benar, lukisan itu dihancurkan saat kau, Karin dan Hinata mengurungku di perpustakaan? Saat Hinata mengambil ponselku?"

Suigetsu hanya mengangguk. Sasuke terperangah mengetahu hal itu langsung dari temannya. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali. "Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. "Kau, pasti punya alasan atas itu semua, kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa semua yang aku lakukan itu salah. Kau masih ingat Hinata? Kau pasti sadar, bahwa Hinata sangat marah saat kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya hanya untuk gadis gendut itu. Sejak kau terang-terangan bermesraan dengan si babi itu ..."

"Dia memliki nama!" desisi Sasuke marah.

"Maaf! Maaf! Kebiasaan lamaku memanggilnya seperti itu," ujar Suigetsu. "Sejak kau memberitakaan bahwa kau berpacaraan dengan Sakura, Hinata jadi sering uring-uringan dan melinpahkan amarahnya padaku dan Karin. Mungkin kau tidak mengetahui hal itu, karena saat itu kau selalu pergi bersama dengan Sakura. Puncaknya, Hinata meminta bantuan pada Karin, dan aku ..., aku terpaksa membantu mereka, karena Karin mengancam akan memutuskan hubungannya denganku ..."

Berulang kali Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mempercayai ini semua. Hinata ... gadis itu, seingatnya Hinata mana mampu untuk merencanakan ini semua.

"Ada orang lain yang mengontrol rencana kami," lanjut Suigetsu, seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke. "Kami semua hanya kaki tangan orang itu."

Sekali lagi Sasuke terperangah mendengar nama orang yang sudah merencanakan hal itu semua. Sasuke sungguh tidak mengira bahwa orang itu tega sekali melakukan hal keji itu pada Sakura.

**\=== ^O^===/**

**V-*X*-V**

"Tuan," suara sopir itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya keluar kaca mobil, ternyata dia sudah sampai di rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada si sopir.

'Apa yang akan aku lakukan ini, adalah hal yang benar?' tanya pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi Sasuke merasakan bahwa kecelakaan yang Sakura alami adalah kesalahan yang dia sudah perbuat. Semua yang terjadi di masa lalu adalah kesalahan yang dia perbuat. Mulai dari lukisan, dan rasa dendam yang sampai bersarang di hati gadis itu, kemudian kecelakaan ini.

'Semua itu adalah kesalahanku," pikir Sasuke mendesah. Karena hal itu dia perlu bertemu dengan Sakura untuk memperbaiki segalanya yang terjadi selama ini.

Setelah membulatkan tekadnya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju resepsionis.

"_My nama is Uchiha Sasuke,_ saya ingin menjenguk Akasuna Sakura," ucap Sasuke pada seorang suster.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari ini Sasori ditegur oleh pimpinan Agency karena dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Tidak ada orang yang mau mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini. Sebagian besar orang yang berada di agencynya tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Sasori belakangan ini, karena tindakan Sasori kali ini bukan seperti seorang manajer pada umumnya. Belum ada seorang manajer rela menginap di rumah sakit selama berhari-hari demi model yang dia tangani.

"Sasori-ssi, kau pasti sangat mencintai Sakura-ssi ya? ujar Konan, seorang pekerja paruh waktu yang selalu mematuhi perintah Sasori. Gadis itu mengatakannya dengan pandangan aneh ke arah Sasori, seperti seorang yang sedang patah hati saat mengetahui orang yang disukainya menyukai orang lain.

Sasori hanya diam saja tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun pada gadis itu. Setelah puas memandangi Sakura dari luar ruang ICU. Sasori pergi dengan lankah yang terseyok-seyok di koridor rumah sakit. Sudah berhari-hari Sakura dirawat tapi dia tidak kunjung sadar juga. Sosori sendiri saja sudah tidak menghitung berapa hari dia berada di sini. Pikirannya terlalu kalut dengan keadaan Sakura. Setiap malam Sasori tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, karena selalu memikirkan keadaan Sakura.

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, saya ingin menjenguk Akasuna Sakura," Sasori mendengar suara dari sisi kanannya, suara itu, suara yang dia kenal.

Lalu Sasori menengok ke sisi kanannya, melihat seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di sana.

'Uchiha Sasuke,' pikir Sasori mulai terpancing amarahnya.

Sasori belum pernah sama sekali bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasori bisa langsung mengenali pemuda berambut mencuat itu. Pemuda yang sudah menghancurkan hidup Sakura.

'Pemuda sialan itu. Untuk apa dia kemari? Padahal sudah aku bilang untuk tidak menggangu Sakura lagi! Dia tidak boleh menemui Sakura. Dia tidak boleh melukai Sakura lebih dari ini lagi. Pemuda itu harus segera pergi dari rumah sakit ini. HARUS!' pikirnya.

Dengan langkah berderap Sasori mendekati Sasuke. Lalu mendorong pundak Sasuke. Sasuke nyaris terjatuh membentur tembok.

"Hei," protes Sasuke. "What are you doing?"

"Pergi dari sini! Sudah aku bilang jangan temui Sakura lagi, kan?" desis Sasori dengan bahasa Inggris. Sekali lagi Sasori menerjang tubuh Sasuke kemudian mencengkram kerah leher Sasuke. "Mau apa kau datang ke sini, eh? Kau ingin melihat penderitaan Sakura?"

"Tuan tolong jangan bertengkar di sini!" suster di resepsionis itu berteriak kepada mereka berdua, tapi Sasori tidak memperdulikan sama sekali ucapan suster itu. Sasori sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk melindungi Sakura. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menunggu Sakura terlalu lama untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Kalau saja dia lebih cepat ... dan kalau saja dia tidak ragu-ragu dengan perasaanya ... ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk Sakura," ujar Sasuke dengan kerah dicengkram oleh lelaki di hadapannya. Tanpa perkenalan resmi pun, Sasuke tahu kalau orang ini adalah manajer Saskura. Namanya Sasori.

"Kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk menjenguk Sakura," tukas Sasori.

Sasuke menepis tangan Sasori dan membebaskan dirinya dari cengkramannya. 'Apa-apaan orang ini?'pikir Sasuke sambil memandangi Sasori. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai mengerti. Ternyata Sasori menyukai Sakura. Menyadari akan hal itu, dada Sasuke terasa sangat sakit. Sasuke sebelumnya belum pernah merasakan hal ini.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu," ucap Sasuke dengan penuh ketulusan.

"Membantu?" desis Sasori. "Kau sudah membantu terlalu banyak, Tuan. Kau sudah membuat hatinya terluka. Kau sudah membuatnya terbaring di rumah sakit! Apa kau masih belum puas? Memangnya kau ingin membantu apa lagi?"

Semua perkataan Sasori langsung menusuk jantungnya lebih dalam dari yang dia perkirakan. Sasuke tahu, dia yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas keadaan Sakura sekarang. Karena itu, paling tidak, dia ingin meringankan penderitaan Sakura. Apa pun juga akan dia lakukan untuk membuat Sakura sadar kembali. Sesudah itu, sesudah gadis itu tersadar dan membuka matanya lagi, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan menunjukkan dirinya lagi di hadapan gadis itu.

"Izinkan aku membantu," pintanya membuang semua harga diri yang selama ini dia pertahankan. "Setelah itu, aku berjanji aku tidak akan muncul di hadapannya lagi."

"Sudah aku bilang, pergi dari sini!" usir Sasori yang tidak mau mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

'Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Sasori,' ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke beranjak kembali ke resepsionis dan berkata, "Saya ingin menjenguk Akasuna Sakura. Kalau bol ..."

"Hei!" Sasori berderap berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke sempat menoleh, dia sudah merasakan tonjokan di pipi nyaris menabrak tong sampah dibelakanganya. Orang-orang yang melihat adegan itu berteriak pelan. Sasuke merasakan tulang pipinya berdenyut-denyut.

Sasori kembali mendekati Sasuke kemudian dia kembali mencengkram kerah Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sasori dengan menggertakkan giginya.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau!" pekik Sasori tepat saat kepalan tangannya di hadapan hidung Sasuke. "Semuanya salahmu! Seenaknya saja kau datang ke sini dan bilang ingin membantu! Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak dokter yang menangani Sakura sekarang? Mereka hanya mengatakan, kita hanya bisa menunggunya sampai sadar, dan sampai sekarang dia juga belum sadar! Apa kau pikir aku belum mengerahkan semua kemampuanku untuk menyelamatkannya? Apa kau berpikir masih ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau bisa apa, HAH?!"

'Tidak!' Sasuke berteriak dalam pikirannya, dia tidak ingin menerima semua perkataan Sasori. 'Pasti ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Sakura! Pasti masih ada harapan! Sakura pasti akan bangun lagi! Gadis itu harus bangun! HARUS!'

"Apa kau menyumpahinya?" desisi Sasuke. "Seharusnya kau percaya bahwa dia bisa sembuh!"

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sasori segera melepaskan cengkramannya kemudian dia berjalan terhuyung ke arah belakang. Lalu dia duduk merosot di sisi tembok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini. Silahkan tinggalkan review kalian di kotak yang tersedia ya!**

**Tulisan yang akan ada di bawah ini adalah sesuatu yg Mia ingin katakan, jika nggak berminta buat baca silahkan langsung review aja. ^^**

**1. Ini benar2 mengganguku loh, emang bner ya ada author yg bilang dirnya mati, pdhal dia msih hidup? #hehe ketinggalan informasi nih.**

**2. Entah kau siapa, pokonya seorang readrs yg gak login. Kau itu rajin banget sih, setiap chap kau krim review yg isi nya gak bermutu gitu. Klo memang gak suka y jangan di baca!**

**3. Soal chap 10 ini semoga nggak mengecewakan y, krna ini chap yg menrut Mia itu panjang banget. Terus klo fic ini membosankan, jujur aja sma Mia. Oke!**

**4. Hayo jujur ya, siapa pembaca yg bilang Sasu orng jahat angkat tangannya. hehe! Sasu gak jahat kan? Mmm ... pasti udah pda tau kan, siapa yg tega ancurin lukisan Saku. Di sini semua misteri sudah terpecahkan.**

**5. Berhubung bentar lagi Idul fitri. Aku Mia Muyohri. Mo minta maaf nie sma readrs semua. Yg udah baca fic2 Mia. Maaf pin Mia ya, jika Mia udah slah kata trus sering bikin readrs kesel sma fic Mia ini. Mohon di maafkan ya.**

**Terus selanjutnya ucapan terima kasih untuk yg review kemarin :**

**Hiromi Toshiko, Sh6, Sasori Forever, me Ara-chan, Ui Nagatsugawa, Ucucubi, Miyank, Zyachan, LovyS.**

**Maaf jika ada salah dalam penulisan katanya. yg login kya biasa lah. cek PM aja.  
**

**Untuk kata terakhir aku minta REVIEW nya ya ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Love** **is in** **Japan**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

.

"Apa kau menyumpahinya?" desis Sasuke. "Seharusnya kau percaya bahwa dia bisa sembuh!"

Sasori terkesiap seketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sudah berhari-hari ini dia melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti mayat yang teronggok di atas kasur. Entah sejak kapan harapan bahwa Sakura akan sadar menghilang dari dalam dirinya. Harapan yang saat ini Sasori percayai hanya perkataan dokter waktu itu. Dokter hanya mengatakan, "Kita hanya bisa menunggunya sampai dia siuman," tapi mana? Gadis itu tidak kunjung membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Padahal pada bagian kepalanya tidak mendapatkan luka yang cukup serius. Sakura hanya mengalami keretakkan pada tulang telapak kakinya, karena terjepit di badan mobil. Padahal dokter juga sudah mengoprasi setiap luka dalam yang di alami Sakura. Seharusnya Sakura sekarang sudah sadar. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

"Sasori-_ssi_! Sasori-_ssi!_" suara seorang gadis berambut ungu menghampiri Sasori, membuat Sasori tersadar dari lamunanya dan segera berdiri dan berjalan menghapiri gadis yang tadi memanggilnya.

Baru beberapa langkah untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Hati Sasori terasa mencelos, saat melihat seorang dokter pria dan dua orang suster berjalan dengan terburu-buru sambil mendorong _transfer bed_, di belakang gadis yang tadi memanggilnya.

'Ada apa dengan Sakura?' pikir Sasori khawatir. Sasori melihat Sakura sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang sedang di dorong dua orang suster. 'Kenapa Sakura di pindahkan terburu-buru seperti ini?' pikir Sasori kalut.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasori menghampiri sang dokter, lalu bertanya pada dokter, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Dengan sigap dokter itu menjelaskan kondisi Sakura pada Sasori. Tapi karena pikiran Sasori terlalu kalut, dia jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan setiap ucapan sang dokter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Semuanya salahku!' pikir Sasuke. Sambil berjalan mengikuti Sasori dari arah belakang. Sasuke terus memandangi Sakura yang berada di atas _transfer bed_, dengan pandangan sedih.

Dokter yang sedang menjelaskan keadaan Sakura pada Sasori, terus berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea yang Sasuke tidak mengerti sama sekali. Sedangkan Sasori yang sedang kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri, juga tidak memperhatikan setiap perkataan sang dokter. Sasuke yang kesal melihat sikap Sasori hanya bisa menggeram pelan melihat Sasori yang seperti itu.

"_Can you speak english? What happen_?" tanya Sasuke pada sang dokter dengan langkah yang hampir menyamai si dokter.

"_H__ave swollen__kidneys_," ujar dokter itu segera. "Ginjalnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Ginjal bagian kanannya sudah tidak berfungsi, jadi aku mengangkatnya, sedangkan bagian kirinya mengalami bengkak yang cukup parah. Aku sudah mengusahakan mengoperasinya. Tapi karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang terlalu lemah, operasi yang dilakukan tidak menunjukkan efek positif pada pasien. Kalau seperti ini terus pasien bisa tidak terselamatkan."

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan?" tanya Sasori, tanpa sadar berteriak penuh frustasi.

Dokter itu berhenti berjalan, membiarkan kedua orang suster membawa Sakura ke ruang operasi. "Aku sudah mendaftarkannya ke dalam daftar tunggu donor ginjal darurat. Proses ini mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang lama, yakni menunggu seseorang untuk mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Sakura. Selama menunggu, Sakura harus terus dijaga dan harus terus menjalani perawatan intensif. Jika tidak, itu semua akan berakibat fatal."

"_W__hat__you__have__other plans__, __other than that__?__"_ tanya Sasuke pada dokter itu.

Dokter itu menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke menghela napas tenang. Sasori sendiri saat mendengar penuturan dokter, menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Kalau ada anggota keluarganya di sini, kita bisa mengecek kecocokan ginjal dan sesegera mungkin melakukan transplantasi ginjal," ujar dokter itu kembali menggunakan bahasa Inggris, supaya Sasuke dapat mengerti pembicaraan yang dilakukan sang dokter. "Kami hanya akan mengambil sebagian dari ginjal sang pendonor, untuk di tanamkan di dalam tubuh Sakura sebagai ganti ginjal yang sudah rusak. Setelah beberapa waktu ginjal itu akan kembali kebentuk semulanya, dan akan berfungsi dengan baik. Hanya saja ... kami harus melakukan cek-up kesehatan dan cek kecocokan dengan golongan darah Sakura. Biasanya kalau keluarga, hampir seratus persen cocok."

Mendengar penuturan dokter, harapan terakhir Sasori hancur. "Tapi sekarang ini orang tuanya sedang berada di London. Mereka baru bisa datang ke sini seminggu lagi. Dan lagi mer ..."

"Pakai saja ginjalku, kalau tidak salah aku memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Sakura," suara tegas Sasuke menghentikan perdebatan yang sedang berlangsung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hati Sasuke mencelos, mendengar penjelasan panjang dari sang dokter tentang keadaan Sakura. 'Sakura dalam keadaan sekarat, orang tuanya yang seharusnya bisa membantunya tidak bisa datang tepat waktu.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Pakai saja ginjalku, aku memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Sakura," ujar Sasuke mengikuti instingnya, tanpa berpikir panjang. Kalau mengambil separuh bagian ginjalnya bisa menyelamatkan Sakura, Sasuke rela memberikannya.

"Kau ..." ujar Sasori yang telah kehilangan kata-katanya, lalu memandang Sasuke dengan keheranan.

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Sakura," ucap Sasuke tanpa daya. "Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatnya kembali hidup. Izinkan lah aku melakukannya."

Dokter itu mendesah gelisah. "Baiklah, ayo cepat kau ikut denganku untuk melakukan cek kesehatan dan kecocokan golongan darahmu," ucap dokter akhirnya.

"Suster!" panggil dokter itu pada seorang suster yang sedang kebetulan lewat di hadapan mereka. "Cek kesehatan orang ini. Lalu cek keadaan ginjalnya. Periksa golongan darahnya. Aku ada di ruang bedah, laporkan hasilnya sesegera mungkin padaku."

"Baik, Dok," ujar Suster itu yang kemudian mencatat semua perintah sang dokter. Lalu segera mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi mengecek kesehatannya.

Sebelum Sasuke beranjak, dokter itu menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Berdoa saja semoga ginjalmu memang cocok untuk di donorkan ke Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori jatuh terduduk di bangku taman rumah sakit.

'Aku kalah,' pikirnya lemas.

Saat dokter mengatakan transplantasi ginjal, yang ada dalam pikiran Sasori hanya orang tua Sakura saja. Sedangkan Sasuke? Pemuda itu tanpa ragu menawarkan dirinya sendiri.

'Hebat sekali! Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?' pikir Sasori.

Baru kali ini Sasori merasakan kalah dan merasakan sebagai seorang pecundang. Sasori merasa dirinya itu sangat bodoh sudah berteriak-teriak, mencoba untuk mengusir Sasuke kemudian menyalahkan pemuda itu atas semua yang sudah terjadi. Sasori sekarang sadar, bahwa dia tadi marah-marah itu hanya karena merasa muak dan benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Beberapa hari ini dia hanya bisa duduk termangu di depan Sakura dan berdoa pada Tuhan untuk membuat Sakura kembali sehat. Sasori mendenguskan tawa miris, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang hanya bisa mengirimkan tweet untuk meminta doa dari orang lain.

'Doa tanpa perbuatan, sama saja bohong!' pikirnya. Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Mungkin cintaku pada Sakura tidak sebesar cinta Sasuke padanya. Apa aku harus menyerah?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini, Sasuke berada di salah satu ruang di rumah sakit, bersiap untuk menjalani operasi pengambilan ginjal. Hasil diagnosis Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ginjalnya cocok dengan Sakura. Sesegera saja dokter memerintahkan untuk melakukan operasi.

Secercah harapan bagi Sakura, karena Sasuke. Ssori mendesah lega, mengetahui berita itu. Lalu sebutir air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang kemudian membuangnya dengan tenang kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang langit yang mulai gelap. Bulan bersinar pucat di atas sana, karena matahari belum tenggelam sempurna.

'Aku kalah,' pikir Sasori. Dia merasa heran, perasaannya saat ini terasa lebih ringan. 'Menyerah ternyata bukan hal yang buruk, ya!' pikirnya sekali lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke duduk termangu di ranjangnya. Sasuke bisa kena marah perawat kalau ketahuan duduk karena selama belum diizinkan oleh dokter, Sasuke masih harus terus berbaring. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

Sebuah meja _overbed _berada di hadapannya. Di atas meja itu ada pulpen, beberapa lembar kertas dan sebuah amplop putih. Berlembar-lembar kertas yang sudah diremas menjadi bola dibuang asal-asalan, terlihat berantakan di sekeliling tempat sampah ruangan itu. Sasuke membaca beberapa baris yang baru saja dia tulis, dan pemuda itu kembali meremas hasil tulisannya dan melemparkannya ke arah tempat sampah. Bola kertas itu menyentuh pinggir tempat sampah dan menggelinding di lantai. Kemudian Sasuke mendesah panjang.

Sekali lagi rasa sakit menyegat perut bagian kanan bawahnya, bekas operasi kemarin. Sasuke bersyukur karena dia bisa sedikit membantu Sakura. Dan sekarang, dia akan menepati janjinya untuk tidak menggangu kehidupan Sakura lagi. Tapi sebelum itu, dia ingin menjelaskan segalanya pada gadis itu. karena itu dia perlu menulis surat pada Sakura, setidaknya untuk berpamitan.

Hanya saja sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, yang dia bisa hasilkan hanya bola-bola kertas yang tidak beraturan. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, baru menulis beberapa baris, Sasuke sudah tidak puas dengan hasilnya dan meremas kertasnya dengan kesal.

Terlalu banyak yang ingin Sasuke katakan pada Sakura dan masih banyak hal yang belum tersampaikan dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa tersampaikan lewat surat. Walaupun demikian dia ingin menyampaikannya semuanya lewat surat.

Kemudian Sasuke mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan. "Masuk," sahut Sasuke.

Pintu itu berderit pelan saat dibuka. Sasori masuk dengan raut wajah yang Sasuke tidak bisa artikan.

"Hai," sapa Sasuke sedikit gugup mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Baik," ujar Sasuke singkat. "Aku rasa, aku akan segera pulih. Dan saat itu terjadi aku akan sesegera mungkin pergi dari Korea."

"Kau yakin kau tidak ingin menunggunya sampai dia sadar dan bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sasori prihatin. Sasuke sudah mengutarakan rencananya dan pemuda itu terlihat menghargai pilihannya, walaupun dia terlihat sedikit ragu. Sejak Sasuke mendonorkan sebagian ginjalnya, sikap Sasri pada Sasuke sudah berubah. Sasori juga sudah terlihat lebih tenang dari pada sebelumnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku yakin. Aku pikir, lebih baik begitu. Kau benar aku tidak bisa melukai Sakura lebih dari ini lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuat dia sedih lagi. Ditambah lagi ... aku rasa dia tidak akan mau menerima donor ginjalku. Dan Kalau aku pikir, dia akan jauh lebih gembira kalau dia berada di sisimu. Aku hanya ingin menitipkan ini, tolong sampaikan saja surat ini padanya, oke?" ucap Sasuke lirih. "Aku tidak ingin Sakura mempercayai kebohongan selama seumur hidupnya."

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia masih mencintaimu, kau tahu …"

Sasuke memandang Sasori dengan lekat kemudian memotong ucapan Sasori. "Kau juga mencintainya."

Sasori terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke padanya, kemudian berkata pelan. "_How can you knaw that?_"

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya. "_Just a lucky guess_. Aku tahu kau bukan _gay_ seperti yang Sakura katakan padaku. Kau tidak akan pernah semarah itu jika kau seorang _gay_."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin menemui Sakura?" ujar Sasori berusaha mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat. Tentu saja pemuda itu sangat ingin menemui Sakura. Walaupun seperti itu, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa mendekati Sakura lagi. Gadis itu sudah terlalu banyak terluka karena dirinya. "Sampaikan saja suratku nanti, oke?"

"Oke! Kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu," ujar Sasori sambil mendesah panjang.

"Thanks," ujar Sasuke sambil meringis, karena rasa sakit itu melandanya lagi.

"Beristirahatlah," ujar Sasori. Sebelum pemuda itu keluar Sasori kembali menoleh kemudian berkata, "Sasuke … menurutku bagi Sakura kebenaran lima tahun yang lalu sudah tidak penting bagi Sakura … Tapi, sudahlah … jangan hiraukan perkataanku tadi."

Kemudian Sasori pun keluar dengan menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnya bisa UPDATE CHAP 11 juga. Makasih ya, yang masih setia buat baca fic ini. ^^**

**Sebelumnya aku mau ucapin met Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakannya ya. Tolong mafkan kesalahan Mia entah itu yang di sengaja maupun tidak ya.**

**Dan than untuk yg review chap 10 kemarin yg gak login :**

**Lovys, Ucucubi, ****kakaru niachinaha****, aya-chan, ****mysticious****, sh6, ****rubah ekor 69 cinta** **damai****, Sasori forever, Hiromi Toshiko.**

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. Dan untuk yang laogin udah aku balas lewat PM di cek aja, OKE! Jika mau bertanya macam-macam soal fic ini silahkan PM Mia aja.**

**Ayo nanti yg review lewat login, nanti dapet THR lebaran dari Mia. itu untuk tiga pereview pertama aja. :P  
**

**Makanya ayo review lagi donk! Hehehe ,,,**

**Salam Mia Muyohri. ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Love** **is in** **Japan**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

.

**Lima bulan kemudian ...**

"Selamat pagi cantik ..." sapa Sasori saat dia membuka pintu ruang rawat Sakura. Gadis itu saat ini, sedang terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan sebuah meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat sarapan yang disiapkan oleh rumah sakit untuk Sakura santap.

.

.

Setiap kali Sasori melihat Sakura, pemuda berambut merah itu selalu teringat pada Sasuke. Dua hari setelah operasi pengambilan ginjal, Sasuke diijinkan pulang oleh dokter. Setelah pamit pada Sasori, Sasuke segera kembali ke Jepang. Sejak saat itu lah Sasori tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Sasuke lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senin pagi ini Sakura sudah diijinkan pulang oleh dokter, Sasori datang kerumah sakit pagi-pagi sekarang ini, karena dia yang akan membantu Sakura berkemas untuk pulang. Biasanya Sasori menjenguk Sakura pada waktu makan siang dan sepulangnya Sasori bekerja saja.

Akhirnya, hari yang sudah Sakura tunggu setelah lima bulan masa penyebuhan, dia bisa kembali kekehidupannya semula dan beraktifitas seperti biasanya lagi, walau masih harus melakukan _cek up_ rutin.

.

.

Selama masa komanya, Sakura tidak mengetahui apa pun yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang dia ketahui hanya, dia mengalami kecelakaan, terluka parah, ginjalnya mengalami kerusakan dan seseorang yang baik hati telah memberikan sebagian ginjalnya padanya.

Setelah dua bulan masa operasi penanaman ginjalnya, Sakura baru tersadar dari komanya. Oleh karena itu selama tiga bulan ini, Sakura terus melakukan segela penyebuhan untuk memulihkan kembali kesehatannya setelah kecelakaan itu. Gadis itu pun, sempat dinyatakan lumpuh oleh dokter. Dan lalu kemungkinan untuk sembuhnya pun tidak ada, karena tulang telapak kainya remuk. Pada masa-masa itu Sakura cukup terpuruk. Tapi berkat berbagai operasi dan perawatan yang dijalaninya, Sakura bisa kembali berjalan.

.

.

Sasori tersenyum senang, melihat gadis itu kembali sehat. Gadis itu akan segera beraktifitas seperti biasa lagi, menjalani profesinya sebagai artis seperti sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan.

"_Oppa,_" ucap Sakura menunjukkan wajah senangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasori.

"_Oppa_," ujar Sakura sedikit kesal. "_Oppa _selalu menanyakan keadaanku, setiap kau datang kesini. Memangnya _Oppa_ tidak bosan, apa?"

Sasori tertawa kecil melihat wajah cemberut Sakura, kemudian dia duduk di kursi disamping tempat tidur Sakura. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi. Bagaimana kau sudah siap untuk keluar dari sini?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah sangat siap! Aku sudah sangat bosan di sini _Oppa_! Aku ingin segera melanjutkan hidupku lagi," ujar Sakura senang. "Kau tahu, _Oppa_, selama masa penyebuhanku, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera rekaman lalu menerbitkan lagu terbaruku. Kemudian tampil di berbagai acara musik untuk mempromosikannya, memikirkan itu semua membuatku merasa senang, _Oppa!_"

"Kau memang gadis pekerja keras," ujar Sasori senang. Kemudian Sasori berfikir sejenak, lalu mengatakan soal yang tadi dia pikirkan. "Mmm ... Sabtu malam besok, ada tawaran pekerjaan untuk tampil di salah satu stasiun televisi."

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sarapan yang sedang disantapnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja? Aku kan, masih harus beristirahat selama seminggu penuh dulu, baru boleh beraktifitas lagi. Memang _Oppa_ tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dokter kemarin?"

"Kau tahu acara _variety show Strong Hert_?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, aku pernah beberapa kali monotn acara itu," jawab Sakura. "Sebuah acara tempat _public figure_ menceritakan tentang masa lalu mereka, kan? Apakah tawaran itu, untuk mengisi acara itu, _Oppa_?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Menurutku itu acara yang bagus untuk meluruskan semua masalahmu."

Sakura menatap Sasori dengan tajam. Untuk sejenak mereka berdua terdiam. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, terutama Sakura yang berusaha berfikir dengan keras.

"Aku tidak perlu meluruskan masalah apa pun," ujar Sakura akhirnya, bersikeras. "Tolak saja tawaran itu, aku ingin memulihkan staminaku dulu. Baru menjalani pekerjaanku." Kemudian gadis itu melanjutkan makan paginya.

Sasori mendesah panjang, walaupun Sasori sudah tahu dari awal, bahwa Sakura pasti akan menolak tawaraan itu. Sasori tetap mengungkapkannya. "Apa kau yakin ingin menolak ini?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan tegas.

Selama beberapa hari ini Sakura selalu memikirkan masa lalunya dan berbagai hal yang membuatnya mengalami kecalakaan itu, dia sudah lelah dengan itu semua. Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk lebih mengalihkan pikirannya untuk membangun karirnya, dia ingin menjadi seorangi _public figur_ yang sukses. Dan melupakan segala sesuatu dimasa lalunya. Tapi sebelum dia melakukan itu semua, gadis itu harus meluruskan sesuatu pada Sasori.

"_Oppa_," / "Sakura," Sakura dan Sasori berucap bersamaan.

"Maaf, kau duluan, silahkan," ujar Sasori lembut.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentang ungkapan _Oppa_ sebelum aku kecelakaan ... _Oppa_ mengatakan, bahwa _Oppa_ mencin ..."

"Hei! Hei!" potong Sasori menghentikan ucapan Sakura. "Kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkan hal itu, aku bisa menunggunya. Kau tenang saja."

"Bukan begitu," tukas Sakura kesal, karena ucapannya dipotong seenaknya. Padahal dia sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakan hal itu. "Aku rasa, ini bukan waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan lagi. Jadi ..."

Sasori tertawa singkat. Kemudian dia setengah bercanda mengatakan, "Jadi kau menolakku?"

"Maaf," ujar Sakura tersenyum salah tingkah.

Sasori mengusap kepala Sakura kemudian mengacak rambut Sakura, seperti seorang kakak yang sedang menunjukkan rasa kasing sayangnya pada adiknya. Sakura merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah menolak perasaan cinta pemuda baik hati itu.

"Sudah, jangan meminta maaf lagi," ujar Sasori tersenyum lembut. "Lagi pula, aku juga sudah sangat bahagia bisa mendapatkan adik secantik dirimu. Mungkin setelah ini aku bisa mencari seorang pria bertubuh seperti supermen untuk kukencani nanti."

"Jangan!" ujar Sakura seketika. "_Oppa_, jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan hal itu." ancam Sakura sambil mengancungkan sendok yang sedang dipegangganya. Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Sakura yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"_Oppa!_" tukas Sakura kesal.

Tapi pada akhirnya Sakura pun ikut tertawa bersama Sasori. Sakura merasa dirinya sungguh bodoh saat dia mengingat kembali, dimana dia begitu saja bisa mempercayai ucapan pemuda itu. Bahwa Sasori itu seorang _gay_. Untuk beberapa saat mereka melanjutkan pembicaraannya seputar pekerjaan yang sudah menunggu Sakura.

"Sakura," ujar Sasori dengan hati-hati ditengah canda mereka, membuat Sakura kembali mendongakkan wajah bingungnya kehadapan Sasori. Tidak biasanya Sasori memanggil namanya sebegitu serius.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku menerima surat dari seseorang untukmu," ujar Sasori.

"Dari penggemar?" tanyanya sambil nyegir, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu serius walaupun penasaran juga.

'Surat dari Sasuke,' pikir Sasori. Sudah lima bulan ini Sasori menyimpan surat itu, tidak rela jika harus menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Sasori masih belum bisa kalau mereka bersatu kembali jika Sakura membaca surat itu.

Tapi selama lima bulan ini, Sasori sering mendapati Sakura sering melamun. Pada saat melamun, pandangan mata Sakura seperti menerawang jauh, seperti jiwanya terbang entah kemana. Sedikit banyak, Sasori tahu apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan. Sasuke. Ya, memang pemuda itu yang sering Sakura lamuni.

Sasori tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura seperti itu terus. Sasori tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura terus dihantui oleh masa lalunya. Jadi, mungkin surat ini bisa membantu, pikir Sasori sedikit berharap.

Sasori menggeleng. "Mungkin ... mungkin kau tidak mau membacanya, tapi ... aku minta kau menyimpan surat ini dan membacanya saat kau ingin mengetahui kebenarannya."

"_Oppa_ bicara apa, sih?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu menyingkirkan meja makannya kesamping kirinya lalu memandang Sasori dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Mantan pacarmu itu," ujar Sasori sedikit tercekat untuk menyebutkan 'Mantan pacar'. "Dia menitipkan sebuah surat padaku. Dia bilang, dia ingin menyampaikan kebenaran padamu, tapi dia tahu bahwa kau tidak akan pernah mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Jadi dia mentipkan ini padaku, untuk diberikan padamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ucapan Sasori barusan seperti menusuk gendang telinga Sakura, memeras perasaanya, seperti menggali kembali rasa sakit yang sudah dipendamnya.

"Oppa tahu, kan. Kalau aku tidak pernah mempunyai pacar," ujar Sakura pura-pura tidak mengetahui akan hal itu. Padahal Sakura mengetahui siapa yang sedang dibicarakan Sasori. Sakura tidak mau mendengar nama pemuda itu lagi untuk selamanya.

"Dia juga menitipkan pesan, katanya surat ini berkaitan dengan kebenaran lima tahun yang lalu. Katanya jangan pernah untuk mempercayai apa yang tidak pernah kau lihat," ujar Sasori mengulangi setiap kata yang Sasuke ucapkan waktu itu. "Dia mengatakan padaku, bahwa dia tidak akan kembali kesisimu dan juga dia tidak mengharapkan apa pun lagi darimu. Dia hanya menginginkan bahwa kau mengetahui kebenarannya. Itu sa ..."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan penjelasan apa pun!" teriak Sakura sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke kasur. Kemudian gadis itu kembali terbaring lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Aku tidak membutuhkan penjelasan ..." gumamnya kembali.

Sasori berjengit kaget karena amarah Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja meledak. Sakura tahu saat ini Sasori sedang menatapnya prihatin. Setelah Sakura yang tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia akan mendengarkan ucapannya lagi, pemuda itu menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya dalam satu hentakan napas. Kemudian Sasori meletakkan surat beramplop biru itu di atas meja makan kecilnya.

Lalu Sasori beranjak dari duduknya kemudian pemuda itu berhenti di ambang pintu. Sakura bisa mengetahui bahwa Sasori masih memperhatikannya.

"Sakura," ujar Sasori lirih "Apakah kau tidak berpikir bahwa ini waktunya bagimu untuk mempercayai orang lain? Tidak semua orang berniat jahat seperti yang selalu kau pikirkan. Mungkin ... mungkin saja memang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu."

Sakura tetap bergeming dengan pendiriannya. Sasori mendesah kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. Tapi sebelum pemuda itu menutup pintu dia berkata, "Aku akan menemui dokter sebentar, nanti aku akan balik lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ingatan lima tahun yang lalu menyeruak masuk kedalam pikiran Sakura kembali. Sakura kembali termangu menatap langit-langit ruang tempatnya di rawat. Seharusnya setelah dia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya, Sakura merasa puas, dan merasa bahagia. Tapi nyatanya, sekarang pikirannya semakin kacau balau.

'Apa aku menyesal sudah melakukan hal itu?' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. 'Apakah aku sudah melakukan hal, yang sepantasnya Sasuke dapatkan?'

Sakura berusaha membela dirinya sendiri, dengan mengatakan hal yang sudah dia lakukan itu adalah hal yang terbaik. Selama lima tahun ini, Sakura selalu dihantui oleh rasa sakit hati yang dia pendam. Dan Sakura selalu mempercayai bahwa Sasuke lah yang sudah menghancurkan semua cita-citanya, orang yang sudah membunuh semua harapannya. Sakura tidak ingin kenyataan yang sejak lama dia percayai harus berubah.

'Kebernaran lima tahu yang lalu?' ucapan Sasori kembali terngiang di dalam benak Sakura.

Apa itu berarti ingatannya tentang lima tahun yang lalu itu salah? Apa ini semua hanya rencana Sasuke yang berusaha untuk menghancurkannya kembali? Tapi bagaimana jika Sakura benar-benar sudah salah paham? Apa Sakura melihat sendiri jika Sasuke yang sudah menghancurkan lukisan Sakura waktu itu? Apa Sakura melihatnya sendiri jika Sasuke yang tertawa dan mengejeknya saat Sakura gendut dan buruk rupa dulu?

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya perlahan memandang amplop biru di atas meja itu. Amplop itu sudah menarik seluruh perhatiannya.

"Ini kebenaran tentang lima tahun yang lalu," ucap Sakura kembali mengulang ucapan Sasuke yang disampaikan lewat Sasori. "Jangan mempercayai yang tidak kau lihat."

Dengan perlahan Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan meraih surat itu. Berat. Tebal. Seolah Sasuke hendak menyampaikan seluruh peristiwa yang terjadi sejak Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sakura membolak-balik amplop itu dengan kedua tangannya. amplop itu ditutup rapat, dilem dengan sangat hati-hati. 'Apa aku bisa membuka amplop ini? Kebenaran lima tahun yang lalu ... apa benar itu isi surat ini?'

'Kebenaran,' pikir Sakura sekali lagi. 'Apa selama ini aku mempercayai sebuah kebohongan? Apa selama ini hidupku berdiri di atas kebohongan?'

Semua pemikiran itu membuat Sakura muak. Sebuah kebohongan yang sudah dia buat sendiri.

'Tapi bagaimana kalau Sasuke yang kembali membohongiku lagi? Bagaimana jika memang Sasuke tidak dapat dipercayai? Bagaimana jika surat ini hanya rekayasa Sasori saja?' pikiran Sakura terus berkecamuk soal kebohongan.

'Apakah kau tidak berpikir bahwa ini waktunya bagimu untuk mempercayai orang lain?' ucapan Sasori kembali terngiang di telinga Sakura.

"Mempercayai orang?" ucap Sakura lirih.

Sakura sudah tidak bisa melakukan hal itu sejak bertahu-tahun yang lalu. Gadis itu sudah lupa bagaimana caranya untuk mempercayai orang lagi.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, dia sadar jika dia terus-terusan berpikir, dia bisa menjadi gila. Dengan cepat, Sakura merobek amplop itu dibagian kirinya dan mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar kertasa yang bertulisakan huruf-huruf Jepang yang di tulis dengan rapi.

'Ini tulisan tangan Sasuke,' pikir Sakura cepat.

Lalu Sakura mulai membacanya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Yang aku cintai, Haruno Sakura.**_

_Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau lagi mendengar namaku. Awalnya aku berniat untuk menulis berbagai fakta tentang kebenara lima tahun yang lalu. Semula awalnya ingin aku ceritakan bahwa bukan aku yang sudah menghancurkan lukisanmu. Tapi kemudian, seorang sahabat memberi tahuku. Bahwa semua itu sudah tidak penting lagi bagiku. Yang terpenting bagiku sekarang adalah untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu._

_Kau ingat lima tahun yang lalu waktu aku datang ke rumahmu? Dan memaksamu untuk berkencan denganku? Pasti kau menyangka bahwa aku ini orang gila, kan? Waktu itu memang benar aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan beasiswa itu._

_Tapi kemudian, kau membuatku lupa pada tujuan awalku. Suatu malam aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Saku._

_Kau bisa membuatku merasa nyaman. Kau bisa membuatku tertawa bahagia. Kau membuatku bisa merasakan perasaan dicintai apa adanya. Perasaan tulusmu membuatku jatuh hati padamu._

_Saat aku menyadari akan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang. Aku datang ke rumahmu, mengetuk pintu rumahmu dengan sopan, tapi apa yang aku terima adalah penolakan dari kedua orang tuamu. Dalam keputusasaan, aku meminta kedua sahabatmu untuk mengantarkan aku menemuimu. Tapi mereka juga tetap tidak bisa menemuimu. Kemudian aku mendengar bahwa kau pindah._

_Waktu itu, aku sungguh sangat kesal dan marah kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa penjelasan, aku bertanya-tanya pada temanmu tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui kau pindah kemana. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Apa yang sudah aku perbuat sehingga kau pergi meninggalkan aku tanpa kabar?_

_Lima tahun berlalu dengan sangat cepat, kau tahu? Aku mengubur perasaanku padamu dalam-dalam, aku tidak pernah berharap untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, karena bagiku, kepergianmu sungguh menyakitkan._

_Kau tahu, selama ini aku tidak pernah percaya dengan takdir. Aku percaya bahwa kita sendirilah yang membuat takdir kita, merancangnya dengan berbagai kerja keras yang kita lakukan. Tapi setelah pertemuan kita setelah lima tahun ini, membuatku percaya akan adanya takdir._

_Peristiwa gempa pada bulan maret lalu lah yang membuat dirku bisa berada di Korea, seolah takdir yang mempertemukan kita kembali._

_Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita di Korea? Saat itu kau bersiap untuk berlari pagi bukan? Waktu itu, aku merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam dirimu yang membuatku tertarik padamu, hal yang membuatku dirku untuk ingin mengenal dirimu. Sekarang aku sadar tentang sesuatu itu. Kau adalah gadis yang pernah kucintai lima tahun yang lalu. Saku._

_Aku sungguh masih mencintamu Saku ..._

_Semula aku akan membencimu karena kau sudah menghancurkan karirku, tapi aku salah. Aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti untuk memikirkanmu. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku._

_Tangismu waktu kau mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Saat itu aku ingin sekali memelukmu untuk mengurangi semua bebanmu. Dan aku juga ingin sekali menghapus air matamu, lalu mengatakan padamu semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku tahu, semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi._

_Ah ...!_

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku harus tulis lagi, karena mungkin suarat ini tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengatakan semua yang aku rasakan. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, perasaanku ini tidak akan berubah ... lima tahun yang lalu, maupun sekarang._

_AKU TETAP MENCINTAIMU HARUNO SAKURA._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kata demi kata dibaca dan diresapi ke dalam otak dan dadanya. Seolah kata-kata itu sangat menginginkan air mata Sakura, karena memang Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Sampai setiap huruf yang dibacanya terlihat kabur. Sakura menutup mulutnya untuk mengurangi isak tangisnya. Gadis itu tahu dia sudah melakukan hal yang salah.

Sebuah kesalahan besar.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Oppa_," ucap Sakura dalam isak tangisnya. "_OPPA!_" Sakura berteriak kencang, dia segera turun dari kasur berlari ke luar ruangan berusaha mencari keberadaa Sasori. Sesekali dia terjatuh karena tiba-tiba saja dia kembali merasakan nyeri pada kakinya saat berjalan, ternyata kakinya belum pulih seutuhnya.

"_Oppa_!" teriak Sakura berlari-lari di lorong rumah sakit. Orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya hanya bisa melihatinya saja. "Suster, di mana ruangan dokter? Suster?" tanya Sakura pada seorang suster yang sedang kebetulan lewat. Karena merasa takut dengan keadaan Sakura yang berantakan itu. Suster muda itu menunjuk ruangan dokter yang Sakura maksud.

Tanpa menunggu lama Sakura segera menghambur ke dalam ruangan dokter, lalu menarik Sasori untuk keluar, lalu mengatakan, "_Oppa!_ Bilang iya. Bilang iya untuk tawaran _Strong Hert_. Aku ... Aku harus meluruskan sesuatu. Aku harus meluruskan sesuatu. Oh Kami-sama!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Makasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Maaf jika chap ini jelek, Mia bkin chap ini ngebut. Jadi jika kalian berkenan, tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review, ya.**

**Niat sih pengen bikin chap ini jadi chap yang sad banget, tapi karena Mia nya lagi kehilangan mood buat ngetik di tambah sibuk kerja. Mia buatnya sejadinya aja ya!**

**Oh, iya! Chap depan udah FIN loh! Makanya di chap ini jangan lupa Review ya bagi para silent readrs.**

**N thanks : Ucucubi, sh6, Mikyo, Hiromi Toshiko, aya-chan. Dan yg login biasa di balas lewat PM. Di cek aja. Oke!**

**.**

**.**

**Dan untuk kau Guest, yang entah siapa kau. Kau sudah berhasil ngebuat aku males untuk ngelanjuti fic ini. Waktu aku baca review anmu itu. aku langsung pengen apus fic ini aja loh! Tapi karena aku masih mkirin para readrs yg setia nungguin fic ini Update. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku buat kamu kecewa. Aku, Mia. Memilih untuk lanjutin fic ini. DX**

**.**

**.**

**sekalian numpang promo dikit nih, Mia ada projet fic baru. fic itu berpair SasuSaku. tema nya itu tentang Trafficking, judulnya Nightmares . di baca juga ya!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Love** **is in** **Japan**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

.

"Dan yang terakhir mari kita sambut Akasuna Sakura-_ssi_!" seorang presenter muda berambut blond panjang, memperkenalkan Sakura kepada para penonton. Penonton yang berada di studio terlihat sangat antusias dengan meneriakkan nama Sakura dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Sakura bangkit dari kursinya, membungkukkan badannya sambil memberikan senyum manisnya kepada para penonton.

"Sudah, sudah, sudah-un!" ujar presenter itu dengan kesal kepada para penonton di studio, "Kalian ini sukanya hanya dengan gadis-gadis yang cantik saja, memangnya aku kurang tampan apa?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Ucapan presenter tersenbut disambut dengan riuh para penonton, "Hhhuuuu ...!"

"_PD_ sekali kau, Deidara ... mereka itu tidak menyukaimu!" ujar seorang bintang tamu juga di acara itu, pada sang presenter.

"Aku tahu itu," ujar Deidara dengan wajah muram. "Mungkin untuk bulan depan prensenternya akan digantikan olehmu Tobi. Menyedihkan sekali aku ini-un! Hiks .. hiks .." ucapnya sambil berpura-pura menangis.

"AH! Sudah! Cukup sampai di sini saja berbicara tentang diriku-un, malam ini, seperti biasanya kita akan memulai _STRONG HEART_!" Suara gemuruh tepuk angan dan suitan terdengar bergema diseluruh ruang studio.

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang, karena untuk yang pertama kalinya dia duduk di bangku peserta _variety show_ seperti ini. Sakura melihat nomor giliran dirinya di monitor sekali lagi, saat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepara penonto, Sakura melihat air mata dimana-mana saat seorang artis lain sedang membicarakan tentang bagaimana dia meniti karirnya dan bagaimana dia mengatasi gosip-gosip miring. Acara ini bukan hanya sekedar acara komedi, tapi juga digunakan untuk meluruskan gosip-gosip. Karena itu Sakura menerima tawaran untuk menjadi peserta diacara ini, karena dia ingin memperbaiki apa yang sudah dia rusak di acara ini.

"Jadi, Sakura-_ssi_," ujar Deidara memandang Sakura. Sakura yang tidak siap, berjengit mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Jangan kaku seperti itu," ujar Deidara membcoba membuat suasana santai. "Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk tampil bersama kami saat ini-un? Aku dengar kau akan mengundurkan diri dari dunia _entertainment_, apakah berita itu benar-un?"

"Aku," Sakura mencoba berbicara, tapi suaranya sulit sekali untuk dikeluarkan, karena serak. Dia berdehem dan beberapa pengunjung tertawa ramah. "Aku, akan mengambil waktu sebentar untuk berpikir, sekaligus mengembangkan cita-citaku sebagai pelukis. Karena itu aku perlu mengundurkan diri, aku meminta kalian agar tidak memanggilku Akasuna lagi, nama Akasuna itu aku ambil dari nama Manajerku, kenapa? Karena dia orang pertama yang aku bisa percayai di Korea ini. Aku mengubah nama keluargaku itu saat aku memulai debut pertamaku," jelas Sakura. "Mulai saat ini, aku akan menggunakan namaku keluarga asliku, Haruno. Panggil aku Haruno Sakura. Aku akan mewujudkan mimpi lamaku, untuk menjadi seorang pelukis ternama."

"Kau ingin menjadi pelukis-un?" tanya Deidara tidak dapat mempercayainya. "Kau bisa melukis?"

"Jangan suka meremehkan orang, Deidara-_ssi_," sahut seorang wanita yang Sakura kagumi, Kurenai Yuhi. Saat ini dia juga menjadi seorang peserta di acara ini. "Bawa lukisan itu ke sini!" ucap Kurenai pada seorang kru.

Kemudian dua orang kru, membawa lukisan yang Sakura kenal. Sakura terkesiap melihat lukisan yang baru saja dibawa masuk itu. "Kurenai-_san_!" ujar Sakura menatap wanita pelukis itu dengan tidak percaya. "Anda membawa lukisanku ke sini?"

"Kejutan!" ucap Kurenai sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian kepada penonton dia berkata, "Judulnya **Usseki shita ikari**. Ini lukisan yang Sakura buat waktu dia berkunjung ke sanggar lukisku. Kalian ingat malam seni beberapa minggu lalu? Ini lukisan yang sama. Ah ... setiap kali aku melihat lukisan ini, hatiku menjadi kacau balau. Kau lihat coretannya? Lihat! Dia ini akan menjadi pelukis yang hebat!"

Sekali lagi suara riuh bergema diseluruh studio membuat Sakura merasa dicintai oleh seluruh rakyat Korea. "Jadi," tambah Kurenai sambil melirik ke arah Deidara. "Jangan suka meremehkan orang. Eh! Kau dengar?! Bawa kembali lukisan itu masuk. Dan kalian, harus hati-hati membawanya."

Derai tawa terdengar karena Deidara yang dimarahi oleh Kurenai. Deidara yang dimarahi hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sakura segera melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Dan juga," lanjut Sakura dengan volume suara agak keras, karena kalau tidak suaranya akan ditelan oleh suara gemuruh penonton. "Aku ingin meluruskan beberapa gosip tentang diriku."

"Oooh!" Deidara mengingat beberapa artikel tentang Sakura dan pacarnya. "Gosip tentang pacarmu-un?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Karena itu aku memberi judul ceritaku hari ini '_**Gelapnya masa laluku lima tahun yang lalu'**_."

"Lima tahun, yang lalu-un?" timpal Deidara.

"Iya, lima tahun yang lalu," ucap Sakura, siap untuk bercerita. "Aku dulu bernama Haruno Sakura. waktu aku SMA, aku ingin sekali menjadi pelukis. Tapi, Ayahku tidak menyetujuinya. Dia tidak mau membiayai sekolahku kalau aku melanjutkan sekolahku ke sekolah seni lukis."

"Jadi, aku berpikir untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Aku berusaha keras, untuk mendapatkan beasiswa itu, aku memeras keringat dan memutar otak sepanjang hari untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah seni. Untungnya aku tidak sendirian berjuangnya, karena ada seorang anak laki-laki yang juga memliki minat yang sama sepertiku. Dia dan aku masing-masing melukis sebuah lukisan untuk diajukan ke sekolah seni."

"Aku juga belajar keras di sekolah, untuk mendapatkan peringkat pertama, sampai aku juga mendapatkan beasiswa di SMA, jadi orang tuaku tidak perlu lagi membayari sekolahku."

"Ya Tuhan! Kau ini pasti Jenius-un!" ujar Deidara kagum.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi tidak semua orang suka padaku. Waktu itu ada seorang anak laki-laki yang ternyata juga sedang mengincar beasiswa SMA. Dia mendatangiku untuk mengancamku dan berbicara bahwa untuk semester depan dia yang akan mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Saat jam pulang sekolah waktu itu, dia tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kelasku, mendobrak pintu dan menggebrak meja seperti ini sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia mengatakan _'Aku yang akan mendapatkan beasiswa itu, jadi jangan macam-macam'_, katanya. Tapi pendek cerita, dia menjadi kekasihku ..."

Suara riuh rendah terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Penonton tidak mengerti kemana cerita ini akan berlanjut. Sakura bercertita tentang bagaimana Sasuke mengahancurkan lukisan dan mimpi-mimpinya. Sakura juga bercerita tentang rumah sakit jiwa yang harus dia kunjungi setiap minggu untuk menjalani terapi. Sakura juga bercerita tentang keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang artis di Korea.

Kemudian Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya tentang obsesinya membalas untuk membalas dendam ke Sasuke. Tentang bagaimana Sakura menguntit Sasuke, tentang bagaimana Sakura bisa menjadi dekat dengan Sasuke dan bahkan menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa menjadi pacar Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu semua, karena terlalu banyak pihak yang terkait. Aku sudah meluruskannya pada pihak-pihak tersebut," ujar Sakura. "Tapi waktu itu, aku menghancurkan hidup orang itu. Aku berhasil membalaskan dendamku padanya dan dia sudah kehilangan pekerjaanya dan segala hidupnya."

Deidara, para peserta dan penonton hanya bisa membungkam mulut mereka mendengarkan cerita Sakura.

'Mereka pasti akan membenciku,' pikir Sakura. Tapi Sakura rela, karena dia ingin meluruskan segalanya. Dia tidak ingin lagi hidup dalam kebohongan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba saja lampu studio padam dan sebuah lampu sorot menyorot ke arah Sakura, memberikan kesan dramatis.

"Tapi, jangan khawatir. Ceritaku ini belum berakhir," ujar Sakura. "Aku sudah menerima ganjarannya, akibat perbuatanku itu. Aku tertimpa musibah kecelakaan. Aku kira kalian masih mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat aku masuk rumah sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri. Manajerku sempat menggegerkan dunia dengan Twitternya, yang meminta kalian untuk berdoa buatku. Terima kasih. Karena waktu itu akhirnya ada seorang yang baik hati mendonorkan Ginjalnya padaku. Sungguh aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasihku kepadanya secara langsung."

"Kemudian aku menerima sebuah surat. Surat yang menjungkirbalikkan seluruh hidupaku selama lima tahun ini. Orang ini, orang yang aku hancurkan hidupnya ... dia menulis sebuah surat untukku."

Sakura mengangkat sebuah amplop biru yang sudah terbuka, menunjukkannya pada penonton. "Akan aku bacakan surat ini untuk kalian."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Studio hening setelah Sakura selesai membacakan curatnya. Sakura bisa mendengar suara isak tangis kecil di sebelahnya dan juga di belakangnya. Bahkan si pembawa acara juga berusaha mengusap air matanya. Sakura sendiri baru pertama kalinya membaca surat dengan suara keras seperti tadi. Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke tidak berharapa apa-apa. Sasuke menulis surat ini dengan perasaan tulus dan rela.

Sejak membaca surat itu, kenangan demi kenangan mulai muncul di benak gadis itu. Masa SMA-nya, kenangan saat mereka berdua berkencan di Korea. Waktu itu, mata Sakura terlalu dibutakan oleh rasa benci. Sakura tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun sesudah kejadian lima tahun itu.

Tapi sekarang, Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke memang tulus mencintainya. Sakura sudah lupa dengan perasaan ini. betapa nyamannya membuka hati dan membiarkan orang lain mempercayainya. Sakura bisa merasakan dorongan hati yang sangat kuat untuk menemui Sasuke sekali lagi.

Setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit, Sakura mencari informasi-informasi tentang keberadaan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak memberikan nomor teleponnya, alamat atupun _e-mail-_nya di surat itu. Sasuke seolah seperti menghilang dari kehidupan Sakura. Sakura juga sudah menelpon kantor Sasuke, tapi yang dia terima hanya penolakan dan alasan-alasan keras kepala bahwa mereka harus menjaga privasi karyawan mereka.

Sakura juga sudah mengirim pesan lewat Twitter kepada Sasuke, tapi yang dia terima hanya sebuah pesan yang isinya pesannya error terus menerus. Sakura sudah menyerah. Sakura sudah pasrah, menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tidak akan pernah hadir lagi dalam kehidupannya. Dia sudah pasrah bahwa orang yang mencintainya apa adanya sudah menghilang ditelan bumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Inilah ceritaku," ucap Sakura dengan suara serak dan rendah. "Bagiku sekarang, kebenaran juga sudah tidak penting lagi. aku sadari bahwa aku juga mencintainya setelaha aku membaca surat ini. Aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar karena terlalu larut dalam emosi dan pikiranku sendiri."

"Aku ingin mengatakan pada kalian bahwa laki-laki itu, kekasihku beberapa bulan yan lalu itu bukan orang yang ingin memperalatku. Dia orang yang baik. Dia orang uang mencintaiku apa adanya."

"Meminjam panggung ini, aku ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada dia. Dan kalau aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya sekali saja. Ya! Sekali saja! Aku ingin meminta maaf. Sasuke, maafkan aku."

"Sakura-_ssi,_" ujar Deidara sang presenter dengan suara lembut setelah jeda yang cukup panjang. "Maafkan kelancangan kami. Tapi Sasori manajermu dan kami dari Strong Hert memiliki sebuah kejutan untukmu-un."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Kejutan ... apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang kami datangkan jauh dari Jepang untukmu? Mari tamu yang dimaksud silahkan masuk-un," ucap Deidara pada seseorang yang menjadi kejutan untuk Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC Lagi ...**

* * *

**Yosss! Mungkin chap ini Updatenya cukup lama dan tidak seperti yang Mia janjiin kalao chap ini akan tamat. Karena chap ini Mia potong karena, ke panjangan. Dan yang baca pasti nanti juga bakal bosen dan BT karena kepanjangan. Lagi juga nggak seru kalau sudah ENDING aja, kan?**

**Ya jadilah begini ... semoga tidak mengecewakan. Dan maafkan juga kalau banyak Typo yang betebaran ya. Mia nggak baca lagi ini langsung Update selesai diketik.**

* * *

**Oke balasan Review ya ...**

**1. ****poetrie-cha****n :**

**Hai, juga. Iya Sasu Cuma nulis itu aja. Abis kalau dijelasin bakal panjang ceritanya. :P**

**2. Yuu H :**

**Nggak papa, santai aja. Mau login nggak yg penting Review klo abis bca. Sasu pasti bkalan ketemu kok sama Saku. Di tunggu aja.**

**3. Ucucubi :**

**Qm tu selalu ada di setiap fic Mia loh. Makasih ya, udah review fic2 Mia. ^^ seneng deh!**

**Qm sampai nangis? Mia juga sma pasti bkal nangis klo baca ulang bagian itu. Hehehe ... bener itu, Sasu kan irit bicara. :d.**

**4. Y.U :**

**Mia juga sma, klo baca surat Sasu. Mia pasti nangis. Qm pengen nangis? Nagis aja. Nggak papa kok! :P hehehe ...**

**5. sh6 :**

**Saku bakal tahu kalau yg donor itu Sasu, klo Sasori ngomong. Bagian itu mungkin akan ada di chap akhir.**

**6. aya-chan :**

**Sudah Update nih, review lagi ya selesai baca chap ini. Makasih, salam Mia ^^**

**7. uchihahahihi :**

**Pename mu aneh! Tapi makasih ya Reviewannya. ^^**

**Sudah Update RnR lagi ya. qm cinta fic ini?**

**8. Fchrzl :**

**Oke, makasih ya reviewannya. Sudah Update. RnR lagi ya.**

**9. Hiromi Toshiko :**

**Oke! Mia suka bikin orang penasaran. Hehe ,,,**

* * *

**Ayo RnR lagi ya!**

**Dan makasih buat semua yang udah review chap 12 kemarin ya. yang Login Mia bales lewat PM. Di cek aja. OKE!**

* * *

**Sekalian numpang promo fic yang lainnya, nih. ****Nighmares**** di baca juga ya. dan juga ada fic baru lagi judulnya ****Story Of My Life**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Love** **is in** **Japan**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

.

"Sakura-_ssi,_" ujar Deidara sang presenter dengan suara lembut setelah jeda yang cukup panjang. "Maafkan kelancangan kami. Tapi, Sasori manajermu dan kami dari _Strong Hert_ memiliki sebuah kejutan untukmu-un."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Kejutan ... apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang kami datangkan jauh dari Jepang untukmu? Mari tamu yang dimaksud silahkan masuk-un," ucap Deidara pada seseorang yang menjadi kejutan untuk Sakura.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut putih dengan postur tubuhnya yang pendek, memasuki panggung dengan didampingi seorang pria paruh baya yang berpaikaian setelan jas rapih.

"Selamat malam, Suigetsu-_ssi_! Silahkan duduk dan anda juga bapak penerjemah," ucap Deidara mempersilahkan dua orang itu untuk duduk di sofa yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

Sakura sungguh terkejut dengan kedatangan Suigetsu di sini. 'Suigetsu? Untuk apa dia ada di sini?' pikir Sakura.

"_Konbawa,_" ucap Suigetsu menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Selesainya Suigetsu mengucap, bapak penerjemah mengucapkan kembali setiap kata yang diucapkan Suigetsu ke dalam bahasa Korea.

"Terima kasih Suigetsu-_ssi_. Anda sudah mau datang kemari, jauh-jauh dari Jepang-un," ujar Deidara. Kemudian penerjemah itu mengulangi setiap kata Deidara juga ke dalam bahasa Jepang untuk dimengerti Suigetsu. "Akasuna Sakura-_ssi_. Ah! Tidak masudku Haruno Sakura-_ssi_, kau masih mengingatnya, kan? Dia teman semasa SMA-mu dulu!" ucap Deidara menjelaskan.

"Mmm ... Ya. Aku ingat," ucap Sakura masih merasa bingung dengan kehadiran Suigetsu di studio.

"Sakura, _Konbawa_," ujar Suigetsu. Sakura bisa mendengar ada nada getar yang dikeluarkan Suigetsu saat menyapanya. "_Hisashiburi_."

"Suigetsu," ujar Sakura pelan. "_Hisashiburi._"

"Baiklah," ujar Deidara, memecahkan suasana hening yang terjadi selesai sapa menyapa antara Sakura dan Suigetsu. "Aku mendengar, katanya kejadian lima tahun yang lalu itu penuh dengan tanda tanya. Dan dengan kehadiran Suigetsu-_ssi_ disini, kita akan mengungkap tentang rahasia itu sekarang, di sini!"

Para penonton bertepuk tangan, merasa senang dengan kejutan ini. Mereka akan mendengar kebenaran lima tahun itu sekarang dari tamu yang didatangkan jauh dari Jepang.

'Kebenaran?' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

_**.**_

"_**Aku tidak menghancurkan lukisanmu!"**_

_**.**_

Untuk yang sekian kalinya kata-kata Sasuke saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, kembali terngiang di benak Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Suigetsu-_ssi_?" tanya Deidara.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini akan sulit. Tapi aku akan menceritakan semuanya yang aku ketahui," ucap Suigetsu dengan tenang. Bapak penerjemah mencoba mengikuti setiap perkataan Suigetsu. "Waktu itu, setelah Sasuke menggebrak meja dan mengancam Sakura, seorang teman Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Sakura aku harap kau masih mengingat Akamura Sai. Cowok yang seperti mayat itu, yang kulitnya sangat pucat itu."

"Mereka berdua memiliki tujuan yang sama. Yaitu mereka berdua sama-sama ingin merebut apa yang kau miliki Sakura! Sasuke saat itu sangat menginginkan beasiswa SMA-mu dan Sai, dia menginginkan beasiswa di sekolah seni lukis. Sasuke setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan Sai. Mereka berdua membuat sebuah rencana untuk menghancurkanmu. Sebuah rencana yang mereka susun bersama. Saat itu Sasuke, bertugas untuk membuatmu jatuh hati padanya, kemudian memutuskanmu dengan tiba-tiba."

"Tapi, kemudian. Keadaan itu menjadi terbalik. Sasuke benar-benar sudah jatuh hati padamu. Dia mengatakannya padaku waktu itu, juga pada Hinata dan Karin. Dia membatalkan perjanjiannya dengan Sai dan juga memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hinata. Sai marah besar waktu Sasuke menceritakannya, dia memaki-maki kami berempat. Kalau saja bukan karena Sasuke, mungkin aku sudah menghajar habis-habisan waktu itu."

"Dan juga Hinata yang kesal karena diputusi Sasuke, juga tidak terima dengan hubungan kalian, jadi dia menemui Sai, mereka mengadakan perjanjian yang lain. Rencana lain tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke."

Suigetsu menjelaskan panjang lebar, membuat mulut Sakura sedikit ternganga. Sebuah informasi yang Sakura tidak ketahui selama ini, sudah terungkap. Sakura sungguh masih bingung dan susah untuk mencerna setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan Suigetsu.

"Kau siap untuk mendengar siapa yang menghancurkan lukisanmu, Sakura?" tanya Suigetsu ingin menambahkan informasi lain untuk Sakura.

Sakura terkesiap, tidak tahu apa dia siap untuk mendengar kenyataan, yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui. "Katakan saja," ujar Sakura ragu dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Sai Akamura, temanmu," ujar Suigetsu.

Jantung Sakura serasa hancur mengetahui Sai yang sudah merusak lukisan Sakura waktu itu. Nama Sai terus berputar-putar di benak Sakura, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari suara 'Ooooohh' panjang dari para penonton.

'Jadi. Bukan Sasuke,' pikir Sakura. 'Ya Tuhan! Bukan Sasuke!'

Sakura mendekap mulutnya, menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Perasaan bersalah mulai menyelubungi benak Sakura. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, 'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya? Oh! Tuhan!' Perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan, memikirkan perbuatan yang pernah dia lakukan pada Sasuke. Perbuatan yang sudah menghancurkan hidup pemuda itu.

'Ya, Tuhan!' pikir Sakura. 'Jadi inikah maksud Sasuke, hidup dalam kebohongan?'

"Sai menyuruh kami berjaga saat dia menghancurkan lukisanmu," lanjut Suigetsu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Sesudah itu, kami menahan Sasuke di perpustakaan agar dia tidak bertemu denganmu ..."

"Tapi ..." ujar Sakura mengingat-ingat. "Lukisan Sai sendiri juga hancur, kan!"

Suigetsu tertawa penuh rasa bersalah. "Lukisan itu palsu. Dia sudah membawa pulang lukisannya yang asli."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura tidak habis pikir. Sahabatnya sendiri begitu tega menghancurkan hasil jerih payahnya. 'Apa karena beasiswa itu?' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya lirih, betapa mengerikannnya sebuah beasiswa yang bisa mengubah orang menjadi jahat dan gelap mata seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan mulai mendengarkan kembali penjelasan Suigetsu.

"Setelah selesai acara kelulusan di SMA saat itu, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa bersalahku padamu dan juga pada Sasuke. Jadi, aku datang menemuinya, ingin mendengar penjelasannya kenapa sampai tega dia melakukan itu padamu. Dia mengatakan padaku, katanya dia iri padamu. Karena beasiswa seni lukis itu ... Dia selalu kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya setiap kali melihat lukisanmu. Dia yakin kau yang akan mendapatakan beasiswa itu, dia berpikir kalau kau yang mendapatkan beasiswa itu, kau akan melupakannya dan meninggalkannya sendirian, jadi berpikir lebih baik dia bertindak sebelum itu semua terjadi. Jadi, tolong jangan salahkan dia. Dia hanya seorang anak yang kesepian, dia hanya tidak ingin ditinggalkan sahabatnya ..."

'Sai bodoh,' pikir Sakura. 'Mana mungkin aku melupakannya, sahabatku! Mana mungkin aku bersikap sombong padanya!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima tahun ini Sakura mengira Sasuke yang menghancurkan impiannya. Lima tahun ini gadis cantik itu menyimpan dendam di dalam hatinya, sebuah dendam yang ternyata hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman yang bodoh.

Sasuke. Nama itu terus berputar di benak Sakura saat ini. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura, berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tetap tenang padahal dia sudah ingin meluapkan semua isi hatinya, emosinya. Dia sudah tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata Suigetsu lagi. Saat ini, hanya satu yang Sakura inginkan. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu, apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini? Sebersit kenangan wajah Sasuke melintas diingatan Sakura. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat Sakura mengatakan bersedia untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Pemuda itu tertawa saat Sakura tertawa. Sasuke akan melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan Sakura. Asal dirinya bahagia, maka Sasuke rela melakukan itu.

'Sasuke ... Ya Tuhan ... Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar padamu ...'

Sakura sudah terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sampai-sampai dia tidak mendengar penjelasan Suigetsu yang mengatakan bahwa dia dan kedua kawan gadisnya mengurung Sasuke dalam Perpustakaan agar dia tidak bisa menemui Sakura. Sai kemudian menemui Sakura dan memenuhi pikiran Sakura dengan kecurigaan pada Sasuke.

Sakura sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan cerita itu. Perasaanya sudah dipenuhi dengan kerinduan pada Sasuke dan keinginannya untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Suigetsu ..." ucap Sakura dengan serak. Sambil mengusap air matanya. "Beritahu aku, bagaimana cara untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Dia pasti pernah menghubungimu, kan?"

Sakura melihat tingkah Suigetsu yang gelisah saat ditanyakan, "Dia tidak memberiku nomor teleponnya yang baru. Aku sudah berusaha menelpon dan mengirim _e-mail_, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Sepertinya, dia tidak ingin ditemukan. Aku tidak tahu di mana dia berada sekarang."

'Tidak!' pekik Sakura di dalam hatinya. Sakura terasa tubuhnya lemas, mendengar penuturan itu.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Padahal, dia hanya ingin menemui Sasuke secara langsung dan meminta maaf. Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar sudah menghilang. Sudah lenyap dari kehidupannya. Seperti janji yang pernah dikatakannya dalam surat.

**Sasuke sudah menghilang!**

**.  
**

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan review nya di kotak review dibawah ya ...**

**Salam Mia Muyohri ^^**

**Maaf nggak bisa bales review readrs di chap 13 kemarin. Mia update sebelum jalan kuliah nie. SORY ya ...!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC again ...**

**Tunggu aja chap terakhirnya 15 esok.**

**Chap 15 full SasuSaku ..**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Love** **is in** **Japan**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

.

"Sakura-san, semua sudah siap. Anda sudah ditunggu di depan sana," ucap seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruangan lukis dimana di sana Sakura sedang duduk menghadap sebuah lukisan yang baru saja diselesaikannya.

Haruno Sakura, si gadis berambut merah muda sewarna permen bubble gum, dengan mata hijau bagaikan batu emerald yang bersinar itu menolehkan kepalanya saat seseorang memanggilnya, "Ya sebentar lagi aku keluar setelah merapihkan lukisan yang satu ini, minta mereka untuk menunggu sebentar lagi," jawabnya santai sambil meletakkan kuas lukisnya.

Si pemuda setelah mendapat perintah dari Sakura, dia segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Dan Sakura sendiri beranjak bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan membawa kanvas lukisan yang baru saja diselesaikannya keluar, menyusul si pemuda tadi.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari penting bagi Sakura, setelah selama lebih dari dua tahun berjuang membangun kembali cita-citanya yang dulu sempat tertunda. Kini dia akhirnya bisa menjadi seorang pelukis terkenal, dengan semua lukisannya yang sudah banyak terjual dan dipajang diberbagai pameran bergengsi. Dengan semua usaha yang diperolehnya itu, dia sangat senang sekali. Dulu setelah dia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang artis, dia kembali ke Jepang mengubah nama dan kewarganegaraanya lagi dan memulai karier barunya sebagai seorang pelukis.

Di Jepang dia mulai merintis cita-cita dan karirnya yang baru, dimulai dari memamerkan lukisannya di sebuah perlombaan, itu juga berkat Kurenai-ssi yang memberi tahunya bahwa ada perlombaan ini di Tokyo. Dari perlombaan itu Sakura mendapat gelar juara dua, dan lukisannya di beli oleh seorang kolektor lukisan ternama dari Amerika.

Setelah itu Sakura mulai giat dan bersemangat membuat lukisan, lalu dipamerkannya di berbagai pameran ataupun perlombaan. Hari ini akhirnya dia bisa mencapai puncak dari cita-citanya itu, akhirnya dia bisa membuka galeri lukisan miliknya sendiri berkat kerja kerasnya selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan lukisan yang akan dipamerkan di galeri miliknya sendiri, Sakura langsung menyerahkan lukisan itu untuk segera dipajang di tempat yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya pada panitia pembuka acara galeri barunya ini. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke luar, ke depan gedung galeri untuk menyambut para tamu, dan untuk sesegera membuka galeri barunya.

Dihalaman depan yang sudah penuh dengan para tamu yang datang untuk menyaksikan pembukaan galeri baru Sakura, akhirnya berseru senang melihat Sakura yang berjalan memesuki kerumunan tamu itu.

"Sakura?!" pekik Kurenai, yang segera meletakkan gelas keristal digenggammannya ke atas meja, lalu jalan mengahambur memeluk Sakura. "Ya ampun, ternyata kau memang hebat. Dalam jangka waktu dua tahun saja kau sudah bisa membuka galerimu sendiri. Selamat ya!"

"Iya, ini juga berkat Kurenai-sensei juga, aku bisa sampai membuka galeri milikku sendiri. Terima kasih ya!" ucap Sakura tulus memeluk kembali Kurenai.

"Sakura, anakku." Seru seorang wanita paruh baya, yang menghentikan pelukan antara Sakura dan Kurenai.

"Ibu, Ayah? Kapan kalian datang? Apa sudah dari tadi? Maaf aku tidak menyambut kedatangan kalian ..."

"Ssst, kami baru saja tiba kok, kami belum ketinggalan, kan? Habis Ayahmu ini, benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya," ucap Ibunya Sakura mencibir sambil melirik suaminya sinis.

"Haha ... syukurlah. Acaranya belum dimulai kok Bu, sebentar lagi hanya tinggal menunggu panitia menyelesaikan satu tugas mereka lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah lima menit berlalu seorang MC berbicara dengan mike yang digenggamnya, memecahkan suasana ramai para tamu undangan. "Ya, boleh minta perhatiannya sebentar para hadirin semua."

"Acara sudah mau dimulai, Sakura ayo kau cepat bersiap ditempatmu," ucap Kurenai, menuntun Sakura ke tempat dimana sebuah pita merah panjang menghalangi pintu masuk ke dalam galeri barunya.

Kemudian setelah si MC mendapatkan perhatian dari para tamu yang hadir, dia melanjutkan tugasnya yaitu membawakan acara pembukaan itu. Setelah beberapa patah kata yang disampaikan oleh orang-orang penting yang terlibat dalam pembentukan galeri ini, atau yang bisa disebut sebagai orang yang membantu Sakura dalam membangun galerinya. Tiba saatnya acara itu berada dipuncaknya, yaitu saatnya Sakura memotong pita merah panjang itu dengan gunting yang dibawa oleh Kurenai.

"Demikian tadi kita sudah dengarkan beberapa patah kata yang telah disampaikan, sekarang waktunya untuk acara puncak, yaitu waktunya pemotongan pita. Untuk Haruno-san, kami persilahkan untuk pemotongannya."

Sakura yang sudah siap ditempatnya dengan gunting merah yang berhiaskan pita berbagai warna digenggamannya. Dia segera memotong pita merah panjang itu setelah mendapat aba-aba dari sang MC, tapi sebelumnya dia berdoa dulu kepada Tuhan, agar semua usahanya ini berakhir dengan baik. Setelah pita terpotong, berbagai potongan kertas-kertas kecil berterbangan dari atas yang disiramkan oleh para panitia dari samping kanan kiri Sakura dan juga diramikan juga oleh tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan.

Setelah itu Sakura dan para tamu pun memasuki galeri, yang cukup besar itu. Di sekeliling dinding galeri dipenuhi oleh lukisan-lukisan indah, lukisan yang Sakura buat sendiri. Para tamu langsung berhamburan ke arah lukisan, yang ingin mereka lihat. Sedangkan Sakura dan orang tuanya berjalan menuju ruang utama galeri, yang di sana terdapat sofa dan meja besar yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan. Dan dingdingnya pun dipenuhi oleh lukisan.

Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa itu, lalu ayahnya Sakura mulai berbicara. "Sakura, Ayah sungguh tidak menyangka kau bisa jadi sesukses ini hanya dari melukis."

Sakura tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan ayahnya. "Tentu saja Ayah, bukan kah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau melukis itu sangat menyenangkan. Asal kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang kita sukai, kita pasti akan berhasil, tentu saja dengan kerja keras juga."

"Ya, kau benar. Maaf kan Ayah kalau dulu Ayah sangat egois memaksamu untuk meneruskan perusahaan Ayah. Ayah tidak tahu kalau seorang pelukis itu bisa menjadi sesukses ini. Ayah, kira jika kau menjadi seorang pelukis masa depanmu akan suram. Dan Ayah tidak mau hal itu terjadi padamu," ucap ayahnya sedih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dasar, sekarang saja baru sadar, eh?" desis ibunya Sakura. "Dulu kan aku sudah pernah bilang, biar Sakura sendiri yang menentukan masa depannya. Kau tidak perlu mengatur-ngaturnya seperti itu, lihat sekarang dia bisa lebih sukses darimu kan, coba dulu kau membiarkan Sakura seperti ini. Dia tidak akan membenci kita dan juga dia tak akan meninggalkan kita sampai tidak mau pulang seperti dulu itu."

"A-Apa?" tanya ayahnya yang kesal mendengar sindiran dari ibunya.

"Sudah-sudah, yang lalu biarkan saja berlalu. Lagi pula, aku juga sangat berterima kasih juga kok Bu, sama Ayah. Karena sikap Ayah aku bisa merasakan menjadi seorang Artis terkenal, dan juga bisa tinggal di Korea. Hn, dan juga ..." Sakura tak meneruskan ucapannya, dia malah terdiam melamun.

Ayahnya yang melihat raut wajah Sakura yang mulai bersedih segera mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Tuh, lihat anakmu saja berterima kasih. Masa kau malah mencelaku, sih?"

"Tetap saja, kau selalu memaksakan kehendakmu padanya," ucap ibunya semakin sinis.

Saat kedua orang tua Sakura sedang bertengkar, saling mengadu tatapan sinis dan Sakura sendiri berusaha menenangkan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja mereka kedatangan tamu yang membuat Sakura tercenggang. Sai dan Ino sahabat lamanya datang, mereka berdua menyapanya dengan sopan. Dan dibelakang mereka ada Kurenai yang mengantar mereka.

"Sakura ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, nih," jelas Kurenai, mempersilahkan Sai dan Ino untuk duduk di sofa yang kosong.

"Sai? Ino? Kalian ..."

"Hai, Sakura. Selamat ya atas, keberhasilanmu," ucap Ino membuka pembicaraan setelah lama hening.

"H-hai," Sakura termenung sebentar menatap wajah kedua sahabatnya. "Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang. Apakah undangannya sampai langsung ke kalian?"

"Ya, tentu," jawab Ino. "Aku mendapatkannya dari Ayahku, aku sudah tak tinggal dirumah Ayahku, aku sekarang tinggal bersama Sai, setahun yang lalu kami menikah."

"Kalian sudah menikah? Kenapa aku tidak diundang?"

"Saku ... maafkan aku," ucap Sai tiba-tiba tanpa diduga Sakura. "Aku ... salah, seharusnya aku tak melakukan hal itu."

"Sai, sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Aku mengerti kok, dan aku juga sudah memaafkanmu," ucap Sakura yang bangkit mendekati Sai, lalu memeluknya seperti dulu daat mereka sahabat baik.

"Sakura ... kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak? Sudahlah, ayo aku kutunjuukan hasil karya lukisan terbaruku," ajak Sakura. "Dan kalian juga sebaiknya ikut, lukisan itu baru kuselesaikan tadi sebelum acara pembukaan."

Kurenai, Ayah dan Ibunya Sakura, dan juga Ino dan Sai. Mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan di depannya. Sakura ingin sekali meminta pendapat Kurenai tentang karya terbarunya, yang berniat untuk dia ikutkan lomba di London. Dan sekarang karena Sai, si pelukis berbakat lulusan dari Universitas ternama di Jepang ada di sini juga, Sakura ingin meminta pendapatnya juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Sakura dan yang lainnya sedang asik membicarakan karya terbarunya, seorang wanita paruh baya menyapa Sakura sopan. Membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Kurenai dan Sai, menuju si wanita paruh baya yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Bibi?" Sakura tampak kebingungan dengan kehadiran Bibinya di sini, bukankah kemarin bibinya mengatakan tidak bisa datang karena kakinya sakit.

"Kakak? Kenapa kau baru dateng, pembukaannya sudah dari tadi tahu," tanya Ibunya heran baru melihat kehadiran kakaknya itu di sini sekarang.

"Maaf kan, Bibi ya Sakura! Tadi Bibi harus mengurus berbagai hal dulu jadinya terlambat deh datangnya," ucap bibinya penuh dengan penyesalan. "Tadi Bibi harus menjemput seseorang dulu di bandara."

"Menjemput seseorang?" Sakura bingung, bibinya kan sedang sakit kenapa malah kebandara untuk menjemput seseorang. Kenapa tidak menyurh orang lain saja, bagaimana kalau penyakit bibinya bisa tambah parah? "Bukankah Bibi sedang sakit? Kenapa Bibi malah ke bandara?"

"Sakit? Kakak sakit apa? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku, apa Sakura di sana membuatmu susah, sampai kau sakit?" sela Ibunya mendengar penuturan itu, sebenarnya setelah pulang ke Jepang. Selama dua tahun terakhir ini Sakura tinggal di rumah Bibinya yang terletak di Yokohama. Dan menolak untuk tinggal di Tokyo, alasannya karena di sana dia tidak bisa mendapatkan ketenangan untuk melukis.

"Tenanglah Sakuri, aku baik-baik saja. Di sana Sakura tidak menyusahkanku sama sekali. Dan Sakura Bibi hanya menjemput seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, dia tidak mengetahui letak galerimu ini, ya jadi Bibi mengatarkannya lagi juga Bibi ingin melihat galeri baru ini," jelas bibinya. "Handphonemu ke tinggalan di rumah, ini. Tadi orang itu yang menelepon, dan Bibi yang menjawabnya."

Orang yang tadi dimaksud bibinya Sakura muncul dari belakang wanita paruh baya itu, di sana berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah menggunakan kaca mata menatapnya dengan penuh kegembiraan dan juga kerinduan.

'Sasori _Oppa_?!'

"Hai, cantik!" sapa Sasori sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, lalu merentangkannya saat Sakura berlari menghambur memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau datang? Kan kalau aku tahu kedatanganmu, aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara langsung, hm?" tanya Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri dengan normal kembali.

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu."

"Hari ini sudah terlalu banyak kejutan untukku _Oppa_," ujar Sakura masam. "Dari kedatangan sahabat-sahabat lamaku sampai kedatanganmu ke sini _Oppa_, oh iya! Pekerjaanmu bagaimana?"

"Tenang, sekarang ini aku sedang mengambil cutiku, makanya aku bisa datang. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal kejutan, sepertinya masih ada satu lagi kejutan untukmu, begitukan Bibi?" tanya Sasori tersenyum penuh arti pada Bibi Sakura.

"Kejutan apa lagi itu?" tanya Sakura semakin memasamkan wajahnya.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, jelek tahu." ujar bibinya memperingati Sakura. "Ini ada titipan surat dari seseorang, sebaiknya kau buka sekarang dan bacalah."

Sakura menerima secarik kertas yang diberikan bibinya, dan segera membaca isinya. Begini isinya.

**.==.**

_**Seorang pangeran berwajah tampan dan berkuda putih sedang menunggumu tuan putri. Dia ingin sekali membawamu ke Yamashita Koen.**_

**.==.**

Sakura terpaku dengan pesan tulisan itu, Sakura tahu siapa penulis surat ini. Dia ... dia adalah orang yang sejak dulu ingin sekali temui. Sakura memandang bibinya dan Sasori secara bergantian dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Pergilah ... dia sudah menunggumu," ucap Sasori berbisik membuat yang lainnya tak bisa mendengar ucapan perlahan itu.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi Sakura sudah melesat pergi, meninggalkan ayah, ibu, dan sahabat-sahabatnya bingung. Sakura pergi menggunakan taxi yang kebetulan sedang lewat didepan galerinya. Lalu meminta supir untuk mengemudi dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Yamashita Koen.

Selama perjalanan pikiran Sakura dipenuhi dengan pemuda itu, pemuda yang sejak dulu ingin dia temui, yaitu Sasuke. Ya Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu hidupnya pernah Sakura hancurkan! Dia ingin sekali segera bertemu, lalu mencurahkan kata-kata maaf untuk pemuda itu, dan dia rela melakukan apa pun agar dia dapat dimaafkan olehnya itu.

Sesampainya di Yamashita Koen, Sakura berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke sambil berlari.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" dengan berhati-hati dia memperhatikan setiap pengunjung di sana. Ke adaan di sini sangat ramai, di penuhi oleh pengunjung. Karena hari ini adalah akhir pekan ditambah lagi ini sore hari. Jadi banyak orang-orang yang datang untuk berolahraga ataupun bermain bersama keluargannya.

"Sasuke! Di mana kau?" teriak Sakura sekali lagi. Dan sekarang dia sudah berhenti berlari, dia terpaku ditengah jalan yang membelah Yamashita Koen menjadi dua. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memukul kepalanya menggunakan buku dari belakang.

Duk!

Saat Sakura menoleh kebelakang dia begitu terkejut, saat mengetahui orang yang memukul kepalanya adalah dia, ya Sasuke. Dia sedang berdiri di depannya membuat Sakura terpaku melupakan apa yang tadi dia sudah rancang untuk diungkapkan pada pemuda ini.

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap pemuda itu dengan suara lembutnya dan juga dengan senyum tulusnya.

Perlahan air mata Sakura mengalir di kedua pipinya, dan kedua tangannya menutup mulut karena terkejut. "Oooh."

"Kau ... Kau ... Ya, Tuhan ..." Sakura sudah tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak rasa bahagia dan sedihnya, membuatnya semakin deras mengalirkan air matanya.

Setelah hening cukup lama akhirnya Sakura menucapkan sebuah kata yang sejak dulu ingin dia katakan pada pemuda itu. "Sasuke ... maaf, maafkan aku," ujar Sakura akhirnya. "Aku sudah berlaku tidak adil padamu, aku ... aku sudah menimpahkan kesalahan orang lain padamu. Maaf, aku sudah menghancurkan karirmu, Sasuke maafkan ..."

"Hei! Hei!" Sasuke menghentikan ucapan Sakura dengan memegang pundaknya. "Aku ke sini bukan untuk menyalahkanmu. Aku datang ke sini ingin bertemu denganmu, dan juga bukan ingin mendengar semua permintaan maafmu."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, seperti permintaanmu tentang ..." ujar Sasuke ragu. "Menyelamatkanmu dari rumah bibimu!"

Sakura tak dapat menahan dengus tawanya mendengar hal itu. Dengan pelan dia memukul dada Sasuke tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke. Sakura tidak berani untuk memandang mata Sasuke langsung. Sejak tadi mereka berdua hanya berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Sakura merasakan hembusan angin lembut yang membuat beberapa helai rambutnya berantakan. Dan dia juga mendengar suara burung camar yang terbang di atas gulungan ombak kecil, membuat kapal-kapal tua yang bersandar berayun-ayun. Tapi dia hanya mampu berdiam diri dan menundukkan wajahnya, menatap ujung sepatu yang dikenakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke akhirnya setelah terdiam lama. Kemudian seperti yang sudah dia pernah lakukan di sungai Cheonggyechon, dia berlutut dan menggengam tangan Sakura. "Sakura maukah kau ... menjadi kekasihku untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan juga menjadi pengantinku di musim semi mendatang?"

Serta merta, Sakura memandang mata Sasuke yang memantulkan cahaya jingga matahari sore. Sakura tidak bisang mengingat pandangan mata Sasuke tujuh tahun yang lalu. Maupun saat menereka sedang di sungai Cheonggecheon. Tapi, sekarang Sakura yakin pandangan mata itu tulus. Dan Sakura pun sadar sekarang mereka sudah tidak memiliki rahasia apa pun untuk ditutupinya lagi.

Tanpa ragu Sakura menganggukan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Di bibirnya pun tersungging sebuah senyum manis. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh rasa sayang. Sasuke pun juga membalas tatapan matanya itu. Pemuda itu akhirnya tersenyum dan bangkit dari sikap berlututnya, perlahan dia mencium Sakura tepat dibibirnya dan setelahnya memeluk Sakura dengan eratnya, Sakura pun membalas pelukan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja denting sauara piano yang lembut terdengar, memecah keheningan saat mereka berpelukan. Denting suara itu sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu, yang pernah Sakura dengar. Sejenak Sakura memandang Sasuke, kemudian tertawa riang."

"Kau tidak mau menjawab teleponmu?" tanya Sakura ditengah-tengah tawanya. "Orang itu pasti ingin sekali berbicara padamu."

Sasuke menggeleng sambil menyeringai. "Ini iPod," ujar Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan iPod yang sudah berada di genggammannya. Dan Sakura pun tertawa kembali, karena dia tidak mengetahui kapan Sasuke menyalakan alat itu.

"Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku bisa berdansa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura kembali.

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Kemudian, sekali lagi setelah tujuh tahun berlalu mereka kembali menggerakkan tubuh mereka bersama mengikuti dentingan suara piano itu di bawah cahaya jingga matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

Sakura pun berdansa dengan Sasuke dengan senyum bahagia. Tapi dalam sekejap senyum menghilang, saat mengingat satu kesalahannya yang membuat Sasuke kehilangan pekerjaannya.

"Hmm ... Sasuke," ucap Sakura di telinga Sasuke. Sakura melonggarkan pelukaanya dan memandang wajah Sasuke yang sedang berdansa bersamanya. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Sasuke meringis, "Aku memulai karirku lagi dengan menjadi seorang pemain piguran di berbagai drama ataupun film."

Sakura terkejut tak mempercayainya, "Kau bekerja dibidang yang dahulu kau anggap sebagai pekerjaan orang bodoh?"

Sasuke tertawa dan berkata kembali. "Mantan orang bodoh dan orang bodoh baru ... kita ini memang benar-benar sangat cocok yah?"

Sakura pun menanggapinya dengan tersenyum senang dan kembali memeluk Sasuke erat. Seolah tak mau lagi kehilangan pemuda itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.A.M.A.T**

* * *

**.**

**Akhirnya bisa selesai juga fic ini. Silahkan tinggalkan review terakhir kalian untuk fic ini.**

**.**

**Dan Mia ucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk ...**

**Kithara****, **Ucucubi, **Ui Nagatsugawa****, **Ruru princes, **miko IMVFI****, **Anizz Manis, **Fchrzl Akbar****, **Kau-Tahu-Siapa, **eL-yuMiichann****, **me Ara-chan, **Hiromi Toshiko****, **suji Saku, **Go Mio****,**Lareti pYure LadIs, **zee Uchiha****, **zetta hikaru, **Tomat Chery****, **rie, **kuroyama Luca****, **karikazuka, **Mikakikukeko****, **Deauliaas, **sui nono****, **Sasori forever, **Rukia Uchiha****, **Suki Moa, **rike aura soi****, **fluffy randa, **Just Ana****, **wex chan, **Saki-chan****, **Fufu ruru, **Andi Aja****, **Dijah-hime, **Tsurugi De Lelouch****, **poetrie-chan, **deshitiachan****, **Sky pea-chan, **Kim Yongran****, **Guest, **Naitchii-chan****, **ema chery, **anak tomcat****, **Kirara Yuukansa, **namira-chan****, **sh6, **Ayano Futabatei****, **Sakura Haruno 1995, **Rannada Youichi****, **Kithara Blue, **miyank****, **Zyachan, **LovyS****, **kakaru niachinaha, **Mizuhashi Riku****, **Aya-chan, **mysticious****, **rubah ekor 69 cinta damai, **Hinamori Miko Koyuki****, **uchiharuno nuha, **namira-chan****, **Retno UchiHaruno, **Asakura Ayaka, **Mikyo, **Uchiha Annisuke****, ** mitchiru1312jo, **, **Blue Pink Uchiha, **Siti fri Floor****, **Sherry Hoshie Kanada, **Yuu H****, **Mikyo, **Uchiha Annisuke****, **Y.U,**uchihahahihi****, **Michelle , **chioque****, **Ayano Futabatei, **Fiyui-chan****, ** Luki cool, **charice d'dark cherry****, **dwi uchiha, **Momo Kuro, **chioque, **Aden L kazt****, **linda yukarindha, **Fishy ELF, **Ayano Futabatei, **Sherry Hoshie Kanada****, **sungrin, **Shizuka Akira****, **Qren.

.

**Dan juga untuk para silent Readers, yang ngefave, yang ngefollo Fic ini semua ... Mia ucapin makasih banget udah mau ngikutin fic ini. Dan mungkin ini fic trakhir yg Mia buat dri pair SasuSaku. Mia sibuk banget sama "DUMAY".**

**Thank's ya ... bey ...**

**Salam Mia Muyohri (^-^)/**


End file.
